Anhelos Prohibidos
by cuarzodeluna
Summary: Su sentido de la lealtad le impedía conquistar a aquella mujer…Viajar sin pagar en un vagón de primera clase no era como Serena Tsukino esperaba conocer a Darién Chiba, hermano de su amigo Zafiro. La evidente pasión que surgió entre ellos suponía una auténtica conmoción para Serena… ¡sobre todo porque estaba a punto de hacerse pasar por la novia de Zafiro!
1. Chapter 1

**La historia no me pertenece es una transcripción de **_India Grey _s**in fines de lucro o promoción**

Anhelos Prohibidos

_Capítulo 1_

SEÑORAS y señores, bienvenidos a bordo del tren con destino a Edimburgo. El tren hará paradas en Peterborough, Setevenage…».

Serena se apoyó contra la puerta del tren y dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Había logrado alcanzarlo a tiempo a pesar de la voluminosa bolsa que llevaba consigo.

Sin embargo, su alivio era relativo, pues aún llevaba puesto el diminuto vestido de satén negro que apenas ocultaba su trasero, y las botas altas de tacón que había utilizado para realizar un casting para una película de vampiros. Pero lo más importante era que había tomado el tren a tiempo y que así no dejaría a Zafiro en la estacada.

En cuanto a su aspecto, no iba a tener más remedio que dejarse el abrigo puesto para que no la arrestaran por escándalo público, aunque hacía el suficiente frío como para que tampoco le apeteciera quitárselo. Hacía semanas que no paraba de nevar. Lo mismo había sucedido en París; dos días atrás, cuando había dejado su apartamento alquilado, una gruesa capa de hielo cubría las ventanas por dentro.

Ya estaba anocheciendo. Pensó que debería buscar un servicio para cambiarse, pero se sentía demasiado cansada. Tomó su bolsa y entró en el vagón más cercano.

Su corazón se encogió al comprobar que estaba completamente abarrotado. Avanzó por el pasillo, disculpándose por las molestias que podía causar con su enorme bolsa, y pasó al siguiente vagón. Este también estaba lleno, y sucedió lo mismo en los siguientes, hasta que llegó a uno que estaba más despejado. Experimentó un momentáneo alivio que se esfumó de inmediato cuando vio un cartel que decía Primera Clase.

La mayoría de los asientos estaban ocupados por hombres de negocios que no se molestaron en apartar la mirada de sus ordenadores o periódicos cuando pasó a su lado. Hasta que sonó su móvil. Mientras sujetaba la bolsa con una mano, trató de sacar el móvil del bolsillo con la otra, consciente de que todas las miradas se habían vuelto en su dirección. Desesperada, dejó la bolsa en la mesa más cercana y sacó el teléfono a tiempo para ver el nombre de Seiya en la pantalla.

Dos meses atrás habría tenido una reacción muy distinta, pensó mientras pulsaba el botón para rechazar la llamada. Pero dos meses atrás, su imagen de Seiya como artista parisino de espíritu libre aún estaba intacta. Le había parecido tan distante cuando lo había conocido en el rodaje al que estaba llevando sus pinturas… Distante y sofisticado. Jamás habría imaginado que pudiera ser tan agobiante y posesivo…

Pero no estaba dispuesta a perder el tiempo pensando en lo mal que había ido su última aventura romántica.

De pronto se sintió tan cansada que decidió ocupar el asiento más cercano. Sentado frente a este había un hombre de negocios, oculto tras un gran periódico que había doblado cuidadosamente, dejando la página de los horóscopos de cara a Serena. De hecho, el hombre no estaba totalmente oculto. Serena podía ver sus manos, fuertes, morenas, de largos dedos. No parecían las manos de un hombre de negocios, pensó, distraída, mientras buscaba con la mirada en el periódico el signo de Libra. Si quieres dar una buena impresión, prepárate para trabajar duro. La luna llena del día veinte supondrá una oportunidad perfecta para permitir que otros vean cómo eres realmente.

¡Diablos! Aquel día era precisamente veinte. Y aunque estaba dispuesta a hacer una interpretación digna de un óscar para impresionar a la familia de Zafiro, lo último que quería era que vieran a la verdadera Serena.

En aquel momento volvió a sonar su móvil. Gimió. ¿Por qué no la dejaría en paz de una vez Seiya ? Estaba a punto de volver a rechazar la llamada cuando un zarandeo del tren le hizo pulsar involuntariamente el botón de aceptación de la llamada. Un segundo después, la voz de Seiya llegó claramente a sus oídos… y a los del resto de pasajeros del vagón.

–¿Serena? ¿Dónde estás…?

Serena lo cortó rápidamente.

–Este es el contestador automático de Madame Serena, astróloga y lectora de cartas –dijo mientras contemplaba su reflejo en la ventanilla del tren–. Si deja su nombre, número de teléfono y signo del zodíaco, me pondré en contacto con usted para informarle de lo que le depara el destino…

Se interrumpió bruscamente y sintió una especie de descarga eléctrica al darse cuenta de que estaba mirando directamente los ojos reflejados en el cristal del hombre frente al que estaba sentada. Aunque en realidad era él quien la estaba mirando. Por unos instantes fue incapaz de hacer otra cosa que devolverle la mirada. Como sus manos, la tez morena del hombre contrastaba con su camisa blanca, algo que, por algún motivo, no encajaba con su rostro ascético y severo. Era el rostro de un caballero medieval en una pintura prerrafaelita; hermoso, distante…

En otras palabras, no era su tipo.

–¿Serena? ¿Eres tú? Apenas te oigo. ¿Estás en el Euroestar? Dime a qué hora llegas e iré a buscarte a la Gare du Nord.

Serena se había olvidado por completo de Seiya .

Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para apartar la mirada del reflejo de la ventanilla. Más le valía hablar claro. De lo contrario, Seiya no dejaría de darle la lata todo el fin de semana que iba a pasar con la familia de Zafiro, lo que arruinaría su imagen de novia dulce y arrobada.

–No estoy en el Eurostar –dijo con cautela–. No voy a volver esta noche.

–Entonces, ¿cuándo piensas volver? El cuadro… te necesito aquí… Necesito ver tu piel, sentirla, para captar el contraste con los pétalos de lirio…

«Desnudo con lirios» fue la visión que alegó haber tenido Seiya cuando se fijó en ella en un bar en Marais, cerca de donde estaban filmando. Zafiro, que había ido a pasar el fin de semana con ella, pensó que era comiquísimo. Serena, halagada por los extravagantes cumplidos de Seiya sobre su piel de «pétalos de lirio» y su «pelo en llamas», pensó que ser retratada sería una experiencia muy erótica.

La realidad resultó extremadamente fría y aburrida.

Aunque, si la mirada de Seiya hubiera provocado en ella una reacción similar a la del hombre reflejado en la ventilla, la historia podría haber resultado muy diferente…

–¿Por qué no pintas unos pétalos más para cubrir la piel? –reprimió una risita y siguió hablando con más delicadeza–. No sé cuándo volveré, Seiya , pero lo que tuvimos no fue nada duradero, ¿no te parece? En realidad fue solo sexo…

En aquel momento el tren entró en un túnel y se perdió la señal. Por un instante, Serena vio de nuevo los ojos del hombre reflejados en la ventanilla, y supo que la había estado observando. Un instante después salieron del túnel y no pudo ver la expresión de su rostro, pero estaba segura de que había sido de desaprobación.

En aquel momento volvió a tener ocho años y se vio sosteniendo la mano de su madre, consciente de que la gente las estaba mirando, juzgándolas. La vieja humillación llameó en su interior mientras escuchaba en su cabeza la indignada voz de su madre. «Ignóralos, Summer. Tenemos tanto derecho como cualquier otro a estar aquí».

–¿Serena?

–Lo siento, Seiya –dijo, repentinamente apagada–. No puedo hablar de esto ahora. Estoy en el tren y la señal no es buena.

–D'accord. Te llamaré luego.

–¡No! No puedes llamarme en todo el fin de semana.

Estoy… trabajando, y ya sabes que no podemos contestar a las llamadas durante los rodajes. Yo te llamaré el lunes, cuando vuelva a Londres. Ya hablaremos entonces –añadió antes de colgar.

Pero en realidad no había nada de qué hablar. Seiya y ella se habían divertido, pero eso era todo: diversión. Una aventura romántica en París. Había llegado a su conclusión natural y era hora de seguir adelante.

Una vez más.

Miró por la ventanilla. Se había puesto a nevar de nuevo y las casas junto a las que circulaba el tren resultaban especialmente acogedoras en medio de aquel invernal paisaje. Imaginó a las personas que las habitaban, sentadas frente al televisor, charlando, compartiendo algo de beber, unidos frente al frío mundo exterior.

Aquellas imágenes de confortable domesticidad resultaron deprimentes. Al regresar de París había descubierto que, en su ausencia, el novio de su compañera de piso se había mudado a este y el apartamento se había convertido en la oficina central de la Sociedad de Parejas Felices. El ambiente de dejadez y compañerismo en que se había acostumbrado a convivir con Lita se había desvanecido. El piso estaba inmaculado, había nuevos cojines en el sofá y velas en la mesa de la cocina.

La llamada de socorro de Zafiro, pidiéndole que acudiera a la casa de su familia en Northumberland para hacerse pasar por su novia durante el fin de semana, había supuesto un auténtico alivio. Pero así era como iban a ser las cosas, pensó con tristeza mientras el tren seguía avanzando. Todo el mundo se estaba emparejando y ella era la única que seguía sin querer una relación seria, un compromiso auténtico. Incluso Zafiro estaba mostrando preocupantes indicios de ello según su relación se iba haciendo más seria con Dante.

¿Pero por qué ponerse serios pudiendo divertirse?

Serena se puso bruscamente en pie, tomó su bolsa y la colocó en el portaequipajes. No fue fácil y, mientras lo hacía, se hizo consciente de que su vestido se alzaba a la vez que su abrigo se abría, ofreciendo al hombre sentado frente a ella la visión de una indecente cantidad de muslo.

Avergonzada, miró su reflejo en el espejo.

No la estaba mirando. Tenía la cabeza apoyada contra el respaldo y su expresión seguía pareciendo especialmente remota mientras centraba la mirada en el periódico. Serena cerró su abrigo y, al volver a sentarse, rozó involuntariamente con la rodilla el muslo del hombre bajo la mesa.

Se quedó paralizada mientras algo parecido a una lluvia de destellantes chispas recorría su cuerpo.

–Lo siento –murmuró a la vez que retiraba las piernas y las colocaba dobladas debajo de sí misma en el asiento.

El periódico descendió despacio y Serena se encontró mirando directamente a su compañero de viaje. El impacto de encontrarse con su mirada en el reflejo del cristal ya había sido bastante intenso, pero mirarlo directamente era como recibir una descarga eléctrica. Sus ojos no eran marrones, como había imaginado, sino del color azul de los fríos mares del norte, enmarcados por gruesas pestañas oscuras, lo suficientemente absorbentes como para distraerla por un momento del resto de su rostro.

Hasta que sonrió.

Fue una sonrisa fantasma que no bastó para derretir el hielo de su mirada, aunque sí atrajo la atención de Serena hacia su boca…

–No pasa nada. Aunque era de esperar que, viajando en primera clase, hubiera espacio suficiente para las piernas.

La voz del hombre era grave y ronca, y tan sexy que el ánimo de Serena debería haber dado un salto ante la perspectiva de pasar las siguientes cuatro horas en su compañía. Sin embargo, el énfasis ligeramente desdeñoso con que había pronunciado las palabras «primera clase», y la forma en que la estaba mirando, como si fuera una oruga en la ensalada, anuló su atractivo físico.

Serena tenía problemas con las personas que la miraban así.

–Totalmente de acuerdo –asintió, con la típica seguridad en sí misma que daba acceso a cualquier lugar a quien genuinamente la poseía–. Es realmente escandaloso – añadió y, tras subir el cuello de su abrigo, se acomodó en el asiento y cerró los ojos.

Darién Chiba dejó el periódico.

Normalmente, cuando estaba de permiso evitaba leer noticias sobre la situación que había dejado atrás; el calor, la arena y la desesperación no quedaban reflejadas en las estériles columnas en blanco y negro de la prensa. Había comprado el periódico para ponerse al día sobre cosas normales, como los resultados de los partidos de rugby y las noticias sobre las carreras, pero, en un intento por alejar de su mente la imagen de la chica que se había sentado frente a él, acabó leyéndolo de arriba abajo.

Pero eso no había funcionado. Ni siquiera el ridículamente inexacto artículo sobre las operaciones antiterroristas en Oriente Medio le había servido de distracción.

Aunque no era de extrañar, pensó con ironía. Había pasado los cuatro últimos meses aislado en el desierto con una compañía formada totalmente por hombres, y aún era lo suficientemente humano como para reaccionar ante una chica con zapatos de tacón y un diminuto vestido bajo un abrigo de estilo militar. Sobre todo si, además, la chica tenía la sensual voz de una cantante de club nocturno y le decía al tonto que estaba al otro lado de la línea de su móvil que lo único que había buscado era un poco de sexo.

Después de la sombría ceremonia a la que acababa de asistir, el aspecto de aquella chica era como una inyección de algo muy potente.

Reprimió una sonrisa irónica.

Potente sí, aunque no especialmente sofisticado.

La miró de nuevo. Se había quedado dormida con la rapidez de un gato, con las piernas doblabas en el asiento y una ligera sonrisa en sus labios rosados, como si estuviera soñando con algo divertido. Tenía los ojos cerrados, pero aún recordaba su llamativo color celeste claro.

Pero no sabía si estaba realmente dormida. El radar de Darién Chiba en lo referente a posibles engaños era muy sensible, y aquella chica lo había puesto en marcha desde el momento en que había aparecido en el vagón. Sin embargo, había algo en ella que lo había convencido de que no estaba disimulando, no solo por lo quieta que estaba, sino porque toda la energía que desprendía hacía unos momentos se había esfumado. Era como si de pronto se hubiera apagado la luz. Como si el sol se hubiera puesto.

El sueño era la recompensa del inocente. Dada la desvergüenza con que acababa de mentir a su novio, no parecía justo que pudiera dormir tan plácidamente. Sobre todo cuando el sueño lo eludía a él con tanta crueldad.

–Billetes, por favor.

El sopor que parecía haberse adueñado del vagón se esfumó ante la llegada del revisor. Se produjo una oleada de actividad mientras todos los pasajeros sacaban sus carteras o buscaban dinero en los bolsillos. Al otro lado de la mesa, las pestañas de la joven ni siquiera se movieron.

Darién pensó que debía tener unos veinticinco años, aunque había algo curiosamente infantil en ella… al menos si se ignoraba la generosa curva de sus pechos contra el corpiño de encaje de su vestido negro.

Y él estaba haciendo verdaderos esfuerzos para ignorarlo.

Cuando el revisor llegó a su altura, frunció el ceño al ver que Serena estaba dormida. Alargó una mano con intención de despertarla.

–¡No!

El revisor se volvió, sorprendido. Aunque él no era el único. Darién no entendía por qué había reaccionado así.

–No se preocupe –añadió–.Va conmigo.

–Lo siento, señor. No me había dado cuenta. ¿Tiene sus billetes?

–No –Darién abrió su cartera–. Tenía… teníamos planeado viajar al norte en avión.

–Comprendo, señor. El mal tiempo ha hecho que se suspendan varios vuelos. Por eso está tan lleno el tren esta tarde. ¿Quiere los billetes de ida o de ida y vuelta?

–De ida y vuelta, por favor –con un poco de suerte, los aeropuertos volverían a abrirse el domingo, pero Darién no quería correr ningún riesgo. La perspectiva de verse atrapado indefinidamente en Alnburgh con su familia resultaba insoportable.

–¿Dos idas y vueltas a Edimburgo?

Darién asintió distraídamente y volvió a mirar a su compañera de viaje mientras el revisor imprimía los billetes. Estaba seguro de que no tenía un billete de primera clase y de que, a pesar de su casi convincente acento de clase alta, no pensaba comprar uno. De manera que, ¿por qué no había dejado que la despertara el revisor? El resto del viaje habría resultado más cómodo, más relajado.

Darién Chiba creía sinceramente en su deber de proteger a las personas que no tenían los mismos privilegios que él.

Aquello era lo que lo había impulsado a terminar su preparación como oficial y lo que lo mantenía en marcha cuando se sentía exhausto durante las patrullas, o cuando se encaminaba por una carretera desierta hacia una bomba sin explotar. Normalmente no lo impulsaba a comprar billetes de primera clase para desconocidas en un tren. Además, aquella chica tenía aspecto de ser perfectamente capaz de cuidar de sí misma.

Pero con su escandalosa ropa, su cabellera y su ligero aire travieso le habían animado el viaje. Le había hecho salir del deprimente estado en que se encontraba después del funeral al que acababa de asistir y además le había hecho olvidar por unos momentos el fin de semana que le esperaba. Solo por el o merecía la pena pagar el precio de un billete de primera clase a Edimburgo. Incluso sin el vistazo a su escote, ni el roce de su pierna, que le había hecho recordar que, a pesar de que varios de los hombres junto a los que había servido no habían tenido tanta suerte, él al menos seguía vivo…

**Espero que les guste... gracias por leer las transcripciones...**


	2. Chapter 2

**La historia no me pertenece es una transcripción de **_India Grey _s**in fines de lucro o promoción**

_Capítulo 2_

SERENA despertó con un sobresalto y la horrible sensación de que algo iba mal.

Se irguió, parpadeando. El asiento de enfrente estaba vacío. El hombre de los ojos plateados debía haber abandonado el tren mientras dormía. Se estaba preguntando a qué venía su absurdo sentimiento de decepción cuando lo vio.

Estaba de pie, de espaldas a ella, bajando una elegante maleta de cuero de la rejilla portaequipajes, ofreciéndole una excelente visión de sus anchos hombros y sus estrechas caderas, encajadas en unos pantalones negros que no parecían comprados precisamente en unos grandes almacenes.

Mmm… Aquel era el motivo, pensó, aún adormecida.

Una no se encontraba a diario con la perfección física en persona.

–Disculpe… –murmuró–. ¿Podría decirme dónde estamos? –preguntó con voz ronca, recordando demasiado tarde que debería haber vuelto a utilizar su acento de clase alta. Aunque en realidad daba igual, porque no iba a volver a verlo.

–Estamos en Alnburgh

Aquellas palabras produjeron una conmoción en el adormecido cerebro de Serena. Masculló una maldición mientras se ponía en pie de un salto y empezaba a recoger sus cosas. Pero el tren se detuvo bruscamente en aquel momento, lo que le hizo perder el equilibrio y caer sobre el hombre. Estaba a punto de apartarse cuando él pasó un brazo de acero en torno a su cintura.

Instintivamente, Serena apoyó la palma de la mano contra su pecho.

Experimentó un inmediato reconocimiento sexual, como si se hubiera puesto a sonar un despertador en su pelvis.

Con los ojos abiertos de par en par por la conmoción, miró a Darién y abrió la boca para disculparse, pero, hipnotizada por la luminiscencia plateada de su iris, no fue capaz de pronunciar palabra.

–Tengo que… bajarme –murmuró finalmente con voz ronca.

Darién la soltó bruscamente y volvió la cabeza.

–No hay problema. Aún no estamos en la estación.

Serena miró ansiosamente por la ventanilla y vio una hilera de coches detenidos ante un paso a nivel y un cartel semicubierto por la nieve en el que se leía Alnburgh. Trató una vez más de bajar su bolsa y escuchó un sonido de impaciencia a sus espaldas.

–Deje que me ocupe yo.

Darién Chiba se inclinó hacia ella y tomó las asas de la bolsa.

–¡Espere! La cremallera… –quiso advertir Serena, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Se escuchó un sonido de desgarro cuando la cremallera, ya sometida a demasiada presión, cedió.

Horrorizada, Serena vio cómo caían un montón de vestidos, leotardos y zapatos al suelo.

También había ropa interior, por supuesto.

Fue un momento terrible, como el de la típica pesadilla que se tiene justo antes de despertar. Pero también fue bastante gracioso, y tuvo que cubrirse la boca con la mano para no dejar escapar una risita histérica.

–Debería devolver la bolsa a la tienda en la que la compró –dijo el hombre con ironía mientras tomaba un sujetador celeste esmeralda que se había quedado enganchado en la rejilla del portaequipajes–. Creo que las bolsas de la casa Gucci tienen garantía de por vida.

Serena se acuclilló para recoger el resto de su ropa. Era posible que su compañero de viaje tuviera razón… pero las imitaciones no tenían garantía.

Al erguirse no pudo evitar fijarse en la longitud de sus piernas, y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no sujetarse a ellas cuando el tren volvió a moverse.

–Gracias por su ayuda –dijo, con los brazos llenos de braguitas y leotardos–. No quiero entretenerlo más.

–En ese caso, no estaría mal que me dejara pasar.

Ruborizada, Serena se presionó todo lo que pudo contra la mesa para dejarle espacio.

Pero, en lugar de pasar, el desconocido tomó la bolsa y alzó una irónica ceja.

–Después de usted… si ya lo tiene todo.

Fuera hacía un aire siberiano. Serena pensó que debería haberse cambiado. Además de no estar presentable para presentarse ante la familia de Zafiro, corría el peligro de sufrir una hipotermia.

–Ya está.

Serena no tuvo más remedio que volverse hacia el hombre. Se subió el cuello del abrigo y trató de mostrar la actitud digna y determinada de Julie Christie en Doctor Zhivago.

–¿Estará bien a partir de ahora? –añadió él.

–Sí… gracias –de pie bajo la nieve y con su pelo negro resultaba aún más sexy que Omar Shariff en Doctor Zhivago–. Y gracias por…

¿Pero qué le pasaba? Julie Christie nunca habría olvidado sus frases de aquella manera.

–¿Por? –dijo Darién, animándola a continuar.

–Oh, ya sabe… por llevarme la bolsa y recoger mis… cosas.

–Ha sido un placer.

Sus miradas se encontraron un instante. A pesar del frío reinante, Serena sintió cómo se ruborizaba.

Un momento después, Darién metió las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo y se dio la vuelta justo cuando el revisor pitó para que el tren saliera de nuevo.

Aquello recordó repentinamente a Serena que no había pagado su billete. Horrorizada, se llevó una mano a la boca y masculló una maldición que Julie Christie jamás habría utilizado. Corrió hacia el revisor, que aún tenía la cabeza asomada por la ventanilla.

–¡No…! ¡Espere! No he podido…

Pero ya era demasiado tarde. El tren estaba acelerando la marcha y su voz se perdió bajo el ruido. Viajar en el tren sin comprar un billete era un delito, un delito de fraude, algo que ella nunca habría hecho voluntariamente.

El sonido del tren se perdió en la distancia y el silencio la rodeó mientras se volvía para recoger su bolsa.

–¿Hay algún problema?

Serena sintió que se le encogía el estómago.

Estupendo. El «Capitán Desaprobación» debía haberle escuchado gritar y había pensado que se estaba dirigiendo a él.

–No, no hay ningún problema –contestó con fría formalidad–. Aunque tal vez podría indicarme dónde tomar un taxi.

Darién dejó escapar una irónica risotada. La idea de un taxi aguardando en la estación de Alnburgh resultaba absurda.

–Ya no está en Londres, señorita –miró hacia la salida de la estación, donde aguardaba el Bentley, con el impasible Malachite sentado tras el volante. Por algún motivo que no entendía, se sentía responsable de aquella chica de vestimenta escandalosa–. Será mejor que venga conmigo.

Serena alzó levemente la barbilla.

–No, gracias –dijo con rígida cortesía–. Creo que prefiero ir caminando.

–¿Bajo la nieve y con esas botas?

–Sí –contestó Serena con altanería a la vez que se ponía a caminar todo lo rápido que le permitió el helado andén.

Darién la alcanzó rápidamente.

–¿Acaso va a reunirse con su regimiento, o algo así?

–No –espetó Serena–. Voy a casa de mi novio, que vive en el castillo Alnburgh. Le agradecería que me indicara la dirección que debo tomar.

Darién se detuvo a la vez que su sonrisa se esfumaba.

Una oveja baló en la distancia.

–¿Y cómo se llama su novio?

Algo en el tono de su voz hizo que Serena también se detuviera y volviera el rostro para mirarlo.

–Zafiro –contestó con voz temblorosa, pero desafiante–. Zafiro Chiba, aunque no sé qué pueda importarle eso a usted.

Darién volvió a sonreír, pero en aquella ocasión no fue una sonrisa divertida.

–Ya que Zafiro Chiba es mi hermano, me importa bastante –replicó con siniestra suavidad–. Más vale que suba al coche.

**Hay vergüenzas ajenas que pasa uno de imaginarse ciertas escenas.**


	3. Chapter 3

**La historia no me pertenece es una transcripción de **_India Grey _s**in fines de lucro o promoción**

_Capítulo 3_

EL INTERIOR del coche resultaba cálido y acogedor en comparación con el exterior.

–Buenas tardes, señorita –murmuró el conductor sin apartar la mirada del frente.

Serena no lo culpó. Casi se podía cortar con un cuchillo el ambiente de tensión que reinaba en la parte trasera. Se mantuvo todo lo apartada posible del hermano de Zafiro, pero era muy consciente de la tensión de su rostro mientras miraba por la ventanilla. Con los techos de sus casas cubiertos de nieve, Alnburgh parecía un pueblecito de cuento de Navidad, aunque su acompañante no parecía especialmente feliz de regresar a su hogar.

Trató de recordar los comentarios que le había hecho Zafiro a lo largo de los años sobre su hermano. Sabía que Darién Chiba estaba en el ejército, y que pasaba mucho tiempo destinado en otros países, lo que explicaba el bronceado de su piel. En una ocasión, Zafiro lo describió como alguien carente de emociones. Serena recordó la amarga y burlona expresión de su rostro cuando mencionaba a su hermano.

Empezaba a entender por qué. Tan solo hacía tres horas que lo conocía, y apenas había hablado con él, pero le resultaba imposible creer que aquel hombre fuera hermano del dulce, cálido y divertido Zafiro, su mejor amigo en el mundo y lo más parecido que tenía a una familia.

Pero el hombre junto al que estaba sentada era de su misma sangre, de manera que no podía ser tan malo. Y, por el bien de Zafiro, debía esforzarse en mantener una buena relación con él, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que iban a verse todo el fin de semana.

–Así que tú debes ser Darién, ¿no? –dijo con toda la amabilidad que pudo–. Yo soy Serena. Serena Tsukino–rio, algo que solía hacer cuando estaba nerviosa–. Qué casualidad, ¿verdad? ¿Quién habría adivinado que íbamos al mismo lugar?

Darién Chiba no se molestó en mirarla.

–Tú no, evidentemente. ¿Hace tiempo que conoces a mi hermano?

Serena repasó rápidamente la historia que Zafiro y ella habían elaborado el día anterior por teléfono, cuando le había pedido que hiciera aquello.

–Desde el último verano. Nos conocimos en una película.

Al menos, la última parte era cierta. Zafiro era ayudante del director y se conocieron rodando una sombría película sobre la Peste Negra que, afortunadamente, no se había llegado a estrenar. A partir de entonces habían desarrollado una fuerte y sincera amistad.

Darién volvió ligeramente la cabeza.

–¿Eres actriz?

–Sí –replicó Serena, más a la defensiva de lo que le habría gustado. Pero el tono desdeñoso del hermano de Zafiro cuando había pronunciado la palabra «actriz» la había provocado.

Miró por la ventanilla y se quedó boquiabierta. Ante ella, iluminado en medio de la oscuridad y con sus tejados cubiertos de nieve, se alzaba el castillo Alnburgh. Había visto fotos del lugar, pero nada la había preparado para el impacto de verlo en persona. El castillo se hallaba en lo alto de unos acantilados y sus azules muros de piedra parecían surgir directamente de estos. Aquel era un aspecto de la vida de Zafiro del que Serena apenas sabía nada, y sintió que se le secaba la boca a causa del asombro.

–¡Cielo santo! –murmuró.

Aquella era la primera reacción natural que le había visto tener, pensó Darién con ironía, y había sido una reacción muy reveladora. No estaba acostumbrado a sentir compasión por Zafiro, pero en aquellos momentos no pudo evitar sentir algo parecido. Su hermano debía estar bastante colado por aquella chica como para invitarla a la fiesta del setenta cumpleaños de Mamuro Chiba, pero, por lo que había visto en el tren, su sentimiento no era ni remotamente correspondido.

–Impresionante, ¿verdad? –comentó con ironía.

–Es increíble. No sabía que…

–¿Que tu novio es el hijo del conde de Hawksworth? –el tono irónico de Darién se acentuó–. Es lógico. Me imagino que soléis estar demasiado ocupados hablando de cine como para abordar temas tan triviales como el de vuestros orígenes familiares.

–No seas ridículo –espetó Serena–. Por supuesto que estaba al tanto de los orígenes de Zafiro… y de los del resto de su familia.

Por su tono, Darién dedujo que había dicho aquello último con la evidente intención de hacerle saber que Zafiro no le había hablado precisamente bien de él. Se preguntó si creería que aquello le preocupaba. No era ningún secreto que no quedaba ningún resto de amor fraternal entre él y su hermano… el chico de oro, el niño mimado. El segundo hijo de Mamuro, el favorito.

El sonido del motor del Bentley resonó contra las paredes de la torre del reloj cuando pasaron bajo el arco que conducía al patio interior. Darién sintió de inmediato que su tensión aumentaba. A pesar de haber pasado mucho tiempo en las zonas más conflictivas del globo, nunca se había sentido tan aislado y expuesto como en aquella casa. Cuando estaba trabajando tenía a su equipo tras él.

Hombres en los que podía confiar.

Pero nunca había podido asociar aquella confianza a su hogar en Alnburgh, un hogar en el que las personas mentían, mantenían secretos y hacían promesas que no cumplían.

Miró a la mujer sentada a su lado e hizo una mueca de desprecio. La nueva novia de Zafiro iba a encajar a la perfección en aquel entorno.

Serena no esperó a que el chófer rodeara el coche para abrirle la puerta. Al salir experimentó un escalofrío. El castillo Alnburgh se alzaba en torno a ella como una gran mazmorra de la que fuera imposible huir. No podía decirse que fuera un lugar especialmente acogedor. De hecho, parecía diseñado para espantar a la gente, para mantenerla alejada de allí.

Resultaba lógico que el hermano de Zafiro se encontrara allí en su salsa.

–Gracias, Malachite –dijo Darién al chófer–. Yo puedo ocuparme del equipaje.

–Si está seguro, señor…

Serena se volvió cuando Darién estaba sacando su bolsa del maletero del Bentley. Mientras lo seguía hacia la impresionante puerta de entrada, vio que una de las tiras del sujetador celeste que Darién había recogido en el tren asomaba por un borde.

–Preferiría llevar la bolsa yo misma.

Darién se detuvo a medio camino en las escaleras y se volvió a mirar a Serena como si estuviera haciendo verdaderos esfuerzos por no perder la paciencia.

–Si insistes.

Darién alargó la bolsa hacia Serena, que contemplaba con evidente desconcierto la enigmática expresión de su mirada. Alargó una mano para tomar la bolsa, pero, en lugar de sujetarla por el asa, tomó involuntariamente la mano de Darién. Ambos retiraron sus manos al mismo tiempo y la bolsa cayó al suelo, desparramando una vez más su contenido por la escalera.

–Diablos –murmuró Serena mientras se agachaba para recoger la ropa.

–Al parecer, tienes mucha ropa interior y pocas prendas con las que vestirte –dijo Darién en tono mordaz mientras se agachaba para tomar unas braguitas rosas.

–Supongo que tienes razón –replicó Serena con altanería–, pero, ¿qué sentido tendría gastar el dinero en ropa de la que me voy a aburrir tras ponérmela una sola vez? Sin embargo, la ropa interior es una buena inversión.

Porque es práctica –añadió a la defensiva al ver la expresión desdeñosa de Darién–. Este viaje se está convirtiendo en una de esas espantosas farsas de salón –murmuró a la vez que metía un puñado de ropa en la bolsa.

Darién se irguió y alzó una ceja.

–Todo este fin de semana tiene algo de farsa, ¿no te parece? –preguntó mientras se volvía y terminaba de subir las escaleras.

Serena lo siguió. Estaba a punto de disculparse por haber llevado la ropa interior equivocada, la ropa equivocada y el acento y ocupación equivocados, cuando se encontró en el interior del castillo. Sus muros de piedra se alzaban hasta un techo que parecía hallarse a kilómetros de distancia.

Estaban cubiertos de mosquetones, espadas, lanzas, armaduras, cascos y otras diabólicas armas medievales.

–Qué vestíbulo tan acogedor –murmuró débilmente mientras se acercaba a observar un peto tras el que había dos enormes espadas cruzadas–. Seguro que no os molestan a menudo los vendedores ambulantes.

Darién no sonrió.

–Son armas del siglo XVII. Su finalidad era echar a los enemigos invasores, no a los vendedores ambulantes.

Serena deslizó un dedo por el peto y se fijó en el brillante rastro que surgió bajo el polvo.

–Los Chiba debéis tener un montón de enemigos.

Era muy consciente de que Darién la estaba mirando. ¿Pero cómo era posible que una mirada tan impasible le hiciera sentir que la piel le ardía?

–Yo más bien diría que nos gusta proteger nuestros intereses –replicó él–. Y la amenaza no reside tan solo en los enemigos invasores –añadió con una irónica sonrisa.

El significado de sus palabras estaba bien claro, al igual que el velado tono amenazador que había tras estas.

Serena abrió la boca para contestar, pero se contuvo, consciente de que sería inútil defenderse de aquellas acusaciones.

–Será mejor que… que vaya a buscar a Zafiro –balbuceó–. Debe estar preguntándose dónde estoy.

Darién giró sobre sus talones y Serena lo siguió hasta otro gran vestíbulo con los muros cubiertos de roble. Había dos grandes chimeneas, una en cada extremo de la sala, pero ambas estaban apagadas. En lugar de armas, las paredes estaban cubiertas de trofeos de caza, de cabezas de animales con ojos vidriosos. «Esto es lo que te puede pasar si enfadas a los Chiba», parecían susurrar.

Serena irguió los hombros y aceleró el paso. No debía dejarse afectar por Darién Chiba. Por el bien de Zafiro, y también porque había algo en aquel hombre que le hacía perder su habilidad para pensar lógicamente.

En aquel momento se abrieron unas puertas dobles en el extremo del vestíbulo y apareció Zafiro.

–¡Serena! ¡Ya estás aquí!

Serena se quedó momentáneamente desconcertada al verlo. En lugar de su habitual vestimenta, consistente en excéntricas prendas de época, chaquetas de esmoquin echas jirones, camisetas y pantalones pitillo, el hombre que avanzaba hacia ella con los brazos extendidos vestía unos pantalones perfectamente planchados, un jersey con el cuello en forma de V sobre una camisa perfectamente abotonada y unos mocasines negros.

Aquel nuevo Zafiro tomó el rostro de Serena entre sus manos y le dio un beso mucho más tierno de lo habitual.

Serena estaba a punto de apartarlo de un empujón para preguntarle a qué creía estar jugando cuando recordó a qué había ido allí. Dejó caer de nuevo la bolsa al suelo y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos.

Por encima del hombro de Zafiro vio que Darién Chiba los observaba como un oscuro centinela. Ser consciente de ello le hizo sentirse acalorada, inquieta y, antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, arqueó su cuerpo contra el de Zafiro y deslizó los dedos en su pelo.

Serena tenía suficiente experiencia profesional como para haber dominado el arte de lograr que algo totalmente casto no lo pareciera tanto. Cuando Zafiro se apartó unos segundos después, Serena vio que sus ojos sonreían a la vez que apoyaba un momento la frente contra la suya.

–Veo que ya has conocido a Darién, mi hermano mayor.

Espero que te haya cuidado bien.

–Oh, sí –Serena asintió furiosamente–. Y me temo que he necesitado que lo hiciera. De no ser por Darién, ahora me encontraría camino de Edimburgo.

Darién le dedicó una mirada glacial.

–Casualmente íbamos en el mismo vagón, de manera que hemos tenido tiempo de… conocernos un poco antes de llegar aquí.

Solo Serena pudo captar el matiz de amenaza que había bajo el desabrido tono de sus palabras.

«Le caigo realmente mal», pensó con un estremecimiento. De pronto se sintió muy cansada, muy sola.

–Estupendo –dijo Zafiro, ajeno a la tensión que crepitaba en el aire–. Y ahora, ven a conocer a mis padres.

No he dejado de hablar de ti desde ayer, y están deseando conocerte.

Serena experimentó un repentino y familiar pánico; el temor a ser observada, examinada, juzgada. Iban a ver a la auténtica Serena. Experimentó la misma inseguridad que unos momentos antes de salir a escena en la única ocasión en que actuó en el teatro. ¿Y si no lograba hacerlo? ¿Y si se le olvidaba el texto? Para ella, actuar había sido un modo de vida mucho antes de que se convirtiera en una forma de ganarse la vida, e interpretar un papel había llegado a ser algo completamente natural para ella. Pero en aquellos momentos… y allí…

–Espera, Zafiro –dijo a la vez que se detenía en seco.

–¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Zafiro, desconcertado.

Zafiro era el mejor amigo de Serena y ella habría hecho cualquier cosa por él, pero cuando se ofreció a ayudarlo en aquello no había tenido en cuenta las posibles consecuencias. El castillo Alnburgh, con su historia, sus símbolos de riqueza y posición, era la clase de lugar que más podía inquietarla.

–No puedo ir a ver a tus padres vestida de este modo.

He venido directamente del casting de la película de vampiros que estamos rodando. Tenía intención de cambiarme en el tren, pero… –abrió el abrigo para que Zafiro pudiera ver su atuendo. Su amigo dejó escapar un prolongado silbido.

–No te preocupes. Deja que te quite el abrigo para que te puedas poner esto, o de lo contrario te helarás –Zafiro se quitó rápidamente su jersey negro de cachemira y se lo entregó. Después colgó el abrigo de Serena de los cuernos de un venado–. Vas a encantarles lleves lo que lleves. Sobre todo a papá; eres el regalo de cumpleaños perfecto. Vamos, nos esperan en la sala de estar. Ahí por lo menos hace calor.

Serena no tuvo más remedio que seguirlo hasta las dobles puertas del final del vestíbulo.

«Una película de vampiros», pensó Darién desdeñosamente. ¿Desde cuándo vestían los vampiros como señoritas de compañía?

De pronto experimentó un tremendo cansancio. No se sentía con fuerzas para ver en aquellos momentos a su padre y a su madrastra. Camino de las escaleras pasó junto al lugar en que solía estar el retrato de su madre antes de que su padre lo sustituyera por un gran óleo en el que aparecía Esmeralda vestida de raso azul y con los diamantes de Cartier que le regaló el día de su boda.

Zafiro tenía razón, pensó Darién. Si había alguien dispuesto a apreciar la indumentaria de Serena, era Mamuro Chiba.

Como el de los vampiros, el entusiasmo de su padre por las mujeres fáciles era legendario.

Sin embargo, Zafiro no compartía aquel entusiasmo. Y eso le preocupaba. Si no hubiera escuchado la conversación telefónica que había mantenido Serena en el tren, o incluso si no hubiera percibido con total claridad la ardiente sexualidad que rezumaba, solo hacía falta verlos juntos para saber que, vampiresa o no, aquella chica iba a romper el corazón de su hermano y se lo iba a comer en el desayuno.

El primero en levantarse cuando Serena y Zafiro entraron en la sala de estar fue Mamuro Chiba. Serena se sorprendió al ver lo mayor que era, cosa que resultaba bastante ridícula, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que había acudido allí para asistir a la fiesta de su setenta cumpleaños. Llevaba su canoso pelo peinado hacia atrás y cuando tomó la mano de Serena sus ojos casi desaparecieron tras un abanico de arrugas mientras los deslizaba de arriba abajo por el cuerpo de Serena.

Cuando alzó de nuevo la mirada no pasó de sus pechos.

–Es un auténtico placer conocerte, Serena –dijo, con el amanerado acento de clase alta que Serena creía extinto desde el final de la Segunda Guerra Mundial..

–Lo mismo digo, señor.

¿De dónde había salido aquello? Si se descuidaba, temía empezar a hacer reverencias. Se suponía que estaba interpretando el papel de la novia de Zafiro, no el de una doncella de algún drama de los años treinta.

Aunque a Mamuro no parecía importarle. Siguió mirándola con especulativo interés sin soltarle la mano, como si se tratara de una obra de arte que estuviera pensando en comprar.

De pronto recordó el Desnudo con lirios de Seiya y sintió que todo su cuerpo se ruborizaba.

Afortunadamente, fue distraída por una mujer que se levantó de un sillón y se acercó a ellos. Vestía un impecable traje blanco de angora que realzaba su pelo rubio y su sedosa piel, además de su envidiable figura y el collar de perlas que llevaba en torno al cuello. Tomó a Serena por los hombros, se inclinó hacia ella y, en una silenciosa y elaborada pantomima, besó el aire junto a una de sus mejillas y luego junto a la otra.

–Nos alegra mucho que hayas venido hasta aquí para conocernos ¿Qué tal el viaje? ¿Ha sido horrible?

Aún conservaba inconfundibles restos de acento ruso, pero su inglés era perfecto.

–No, en absoluto.

–Pero has venido en tren, ¿no? –Esmeralda simuló un estremecimiento–. Los trenes están tan abarrotados hoy en día. Hacen que uno se sienta mugriento, ¿no te parece?

«No», habría querido contestar Serena. Los trenes no le hacían sentirse «mugrienta», ni mucho menos.

Afortunadamente, Mamuro intervino a tiempo.

–Vamos, querida –bromeó–. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que viajaste en tren?

–La primera clase no está mal –dijo Serena, esforzándose por sonar como si jamás se le ocurriría viajar en segunda.

–No hay suficiente espacio para las piernas –dijo una resonante voz tras ella.

Serena volvió la cabeza y vio a Darién de pie en el umbral.

Sostenía un montón de sobres en la mano a los que estaba echando un vistazo mientras hablaba.

Por un momento nadie se movió, hasta que, como si acabaran de recordarle su papel, Esmeralda avanzó hacia él.

–Bienvenido de regreso a Alnburgh, Darién.

Serena captó enseguida la frialdad de su tono. Darién no inclinó la cabeza ni un centímetro cuando Esmeralda se irguió para besarlo en la mejilla, y su expresión permaneció inescrutable.

–Tienes buen aspecto, Esmeralda –murmuró sin apenas mirarla.

Viendo su altura y la amplitud de su pecho, Serena pensó que había sido hecho a diferente escala que Zafiro y Mamuro. Se había quitado la chaqueta y llevaba subidas las mangas de su camisa blanca, dejando expuestos unos poderosos y morenos antebrazos.

Serena apartó la mirada.

Mamuro se acercó al elegante mueble bar que había en un lateral y sirvió whisky en un vaso que aún tenía un resto.

Luego se volvió hacia su hijo mayor.

–Darién.

–Padre.

La voz de Darién sonó totalmente neutral, pero Mamuro pareció estremecerse ligeramente. Lo disimuló tomando un generoso trago de whisky.

–Ha sido todo un detalle por tu parte venir, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta la de vuelos que han tenido que suspenderse a causa del tiempo. Te envié la invitación por… –dudó–… cortesía. Sé lo ocupado que estás.

Espero que no te sintieras obligado a aceptar.

–En absoluto –Darién dedicó una gélida mirada a su padre–. He estado fuera demasiado tiempo, y hay cosas de las que debemos hablar.

Mamuro rio, pero Serena notó que se ruborizaba ligeramente.

–¡Cielo santo, Darién! Espero que no quieras insistir con eso…

La puerta de abrió en aquel momento y un hombre mayor apareció en el umbral. Hizo una seña casi imperceptible a Esmeralda, que se acercó a su marido y enlazó su brazo con él.

–Gracias, Artemis. La comida está lista. Ya que estamos todos aquí, ¿qué os parece si pasamos al comedor?

.

**inicia el Show.**


	4. Chapter 4

**La historia no me pertenece es una transcripción de **_India Grey _s**in fines de lucro o promoción**

_Capítulo 4_

LA COMIDA fue tan agradable y relajada como ser desnudado y golpeado con una vara de abedul.

Cuando era pequeña, Serena solía soñar con formar parte de una familia que se reuniera siempre a comer en torno a una gran mesa. Si hubiera sabido que las cosas eran así, se habría quedado con su fantasía de tener un poni.

El comedor era un lugar enorme y sombrío, y tenía las paredes llenas de retratos familiares. Casi todos los retratados eran realmente feos. Tan solo el retrato de una mujer vestida de seda rosa que llevaba el pelo sujeto en lo alto de la cabeza y esbozaba una sonrisa explicaba de dónde habían sacado su atractivo Zafiro y Darién.

Artemis, el mayordomo que había anunciado que la comida estaba lista, sirvió un consomé aguado, seguido de unos rectángulos de pescado colocados sobre algo parecido a una salsa de espinacas que olía a calcetines hervidos. No era de extrañar que Esmeralda estuviera tan delgada.

–Tiene un aspecto delicioso –dijo Serena animadamente.

Esmeralda le dio las gracias en un tono que indicaba que había preparado personalmente la comida.

–Ha llevado años conseguir que la señora Luna cocine algo aparte de chuletas, pudin de riñones y ternera asada, pero parece que por fin ha entendido el significado de «bajo en grasa».

–Desafortunadamente –murmuró Darién.

Mamuro lo ignoró y se sirvió una generosa cantidad de vino antes de volverse para servir a Serena.

–Zafiro nos ha contado que estabas en París rodando una película.

Serena, que acababa de tomar un bocado de pescado, solo pudo limitarse a asentir.

–Fascinante –dijo Esmeralda–. ¿De qué trata la película?

Serena se cubrió la boca con la mano para ocultar la mueca de asco que le produjo tragar el pescado.

–Trata de Agentes Especiales Británicos y la Resistencia Francesa en la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

Transcurre en Montmartre, en una comunidad de pintores y poetas.

–¿Y qué papel interpretabas? –preguntó Darién.

Serena carraspeó.

–Un papel pequeño –contestó, sin  
especificar nada más.

–¿De qué?

–De una prostituta llamada Claudine que, sin darse cuenta, revela a la SS el paradero de su novio, que pertenece a la resistencia.

La sonrisa de Darién fue tan débil como fugaz. Serena se sintió como si la hubieran mandado al despacho del director por haber enseñado las bragas a sus compañeros de clase.

–Debes conocer un montón de gente fascinante –dijo Esmeralda.

–Oh, sí. Al menos, el algunas ocasiones. Los actores suelen estar bastante obsesionados consigo mismos. No siempre resulta agradable estar con ellos.

–Pero no son tan insoportables como los pintores –dijo Zafiro distraídamente mientras se concentraba en su pescado–. Contrataron a unos cuantos pintores para pintar los cuadros que van a salir en la película y resultó que eran tan divos que los actores parecían personas normales, ¿verdad, Serena?

Serena sintió que sonaba un timbre de alarma en su cabeza. Trató de enviar un mensaje con la mirada a Zafiro, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

–Uno de ellos se empeñó en pintar a Serena –continuó Zafiro–. La abordó en un bar cuando estaba conmigo y pasó dos horas mirándola y hablando de lirios blancos.

Serena se sintió como si acabara de caerle un rayo encima. No se atrevió a mirar a Darién. De hecho, no necesitó hacerlo, porque pudo sentir con toda claridad su desaprobación y la hostilidad que emanaba de él.

Desesperada, se fijó en el cuadro de la mujer vestida de rosa.

–Si hubiera creído que el resultado iba a ser tan encantador como ese, habría aceptado sin dudarlo –dijo a la vez que señalaba el retrato–. ¿Quién es?

Mamuro siguió la dirección de su mirada.

–Es lady Neherenia, la esposa del cuarto conde y una de las Chiba más extravagantes de la familia. Era una joven de procedencia dudosa que fue cantante de cabaret.

Armando Chiba, que tenía veinte años menos que ella, se enamoró perdidamente y le propuso matrimonio… para escándalo de toda la alta sociedad.

–Fue muy valiente por su parte –comentó Serena, aliviada al haber logrado cambiar de tema de conversación.

–¿Valiente o estúpido? –murmuró Darién en tono despectivo.

–Valiente –replicó Serena a la vez que alzaba levemente la barbilla–. No debió resultarle fácil ir en contra de su familia y los de su clase, pero, si la amaba, seguro que el sacrificio mereció la pena.

–No si ella no merecía su sacrificio.

Involuntariamente, Serena dejó escapar una tensa risita.

–¿Y por qué no iba a merecerlo? ¿Por pertenecer a la plebe?

–No –replicó Darién con expresión impasible–. No lo merecía porque no correspondía al amor de Armando.

–¿Cómo sabes que no lo amaba? –dijo Serena, y de inmediato se preguntó qué estaba haciendo. Se suponía que estaba allí para impresionar a los familiares de Zafiro, no para pelear con ellos… por insufribles que fueran.

–El hecho de que se acostara con otros hombres durante su matrimonio da alguna pista, ¿no te parece?

Sus amantes incluían varios lacayos y mozos de establo, e incluso al artista francés que pintó ese retrato.

–¿Francés? –repitió Mamuro–. ¿No era italiano?

Darién apartó la mirada de Serena.

–Ah, sí murmuró. Debo estar mezclando los hechos.

«Miserable», pensó Serena. Era obvio que pretendía burlarse de ella. Alzó la barbilla y sonrió para demostrarle que no lo había logrado.

–¿Y qué le pasó?

–Me temo que acabó mal –dijo Mamuro mientras volvía a llenar su copa y a continuación la de Serena.

–¿Cómo acabó? –preguntó Serena.

–Se quedó embarazada –contestó Darién–. El tonto del conde estaba encantado. Por fin iba a tener un heredero.

Serena tomó un sorbo de vino y fue incapaz de apartar la mirada de la boca de Darién mientras hablaba. Se preguntó qué aspecto tendría si sonriera, o riera, y qué sentiría si la besara…

«Basta», se dijo con firmeza a la vez que bajaba la mirada. No debía permitir que Mamuro siguiera sirviéndole vino. Apartó su copa y bajó las manos a su regazo.

–Pero ella sabía que era muy poco probable que el hijo fuera de su marido –estaba diciendo Darién en tono desdeñoso–. Y aunque el conde estaba demasiado colado por ella como para darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, el resto de su familia no lo estaba. Debió darse cuenta de que había llegado a un callejón sin salida, y también sabía que era muy probable que su bebé naciera con la galopante sífilis que ya la estaba devorando a ella.

–¿Y qué hizo? –preguntó Serena. Darién la miró a los ojos.

–En las últimas semanas de su embarazo se arrojó al vacío desde una de las torres del castillo.

Serena no estaba dispuesta a dejarle ver cuánto le había conmocionado su respuesta. Afortunadamente, en ese momento intervino Zafiro.

–Pobre Neherenia, ¿verdad? Pagó un precio muy alto por toda esa diversión –se inclinó hacia delante y bajó dramáticamente el tono de su voz para añadir–: Se dice que en las noches de invierno su fantasma deambula por las paredes del castillo, enloquecida por la culpabilidad…

–Creo que ya hemos hablado lo suficiente sobre los Chiba –intervino Esmeralda a la vez que Artemis entraba para retirar los platos–. ¿Por qué no nos hablas de tu familia, Serena? ¿De dónde procede?

–Oh. Umm… del sur de Inglaterra –murmuró vagamente Serena a la vez que lanzaba a Zafiro una rápida mirada de socorro–. Pero hemos viajado mucho.

–¿A qué se dedican tus padres?

–Mi madre es astrónoma –más que una mentira, aquello fue un despiste. A fin de cuentas, la gente no dejaba de confundir a los astrónomos con los astrólogos.

–¿Y tu padre…?

Zafiro acudió de inmediato al rescate.

–Hablando de estrellas, ¿cómo fue tu subasta para esa organización benéfica con la que colaboras, mamá?

¿Quién ganó las dos entradas que doné?

No fue una maniobra precisamente sutil, pero bastó para que Serena se librara de hablar de aquello. Respiró aliviada. Con un poco de suerte, el asunto de su familia ya había quedado zanjado y podría relajarse el resto del fin de semana.

Si es que era posible relajarse teniendo a Darién Chiba cerca.

Sin apenas darse cuenta de lo que hacía, volvió la mirada hacia él. Sus anchos hombros y larguísimo cuerpo hacían que la silla que ocupaba pareciera de una casa de muñecas. Su expresión era impenetrable y en aquellos momentos estaba mirando su plato, lo que permitió a Serena observarlo con detenimiento.

Un cosquilleo de reconocimiento sexual recorrió su espina dorsal y se extendió hasta su pelvis.

Serena tenía la mala fortuna de sentirse atraída por hombres que no le convenían, hombres indomables, que no aceptaban palmaditas en la espalda.

– … la gente fue realmente generosa –estaba diciendo Esmeralda– , y fue un placer volver a ver a muchos amigos que no veo desde que vivo en un lugar tan apartado. De hecho, tu nombre salió a colación, Darién. Una amiga que tengo hace años me dijo que has roto el corazón de una amiga de su hija.

Darién alzó la mirada.

–Sin saber el nombre de tu amiga, de su hija, o de la amiga de esta, no puedo confirmar ni negar nada.

–Oh, vamos –Esmeralda dejó escapar una risita–.

¿Cuántos corazones has roto últimamente? Estoy hablando de Ann. Según Kaori y Berryl Metali, la pobre chica está muy disgustada.

–Seguro que Kaori y está exagerando –dijo Darién en tono aburrido–. Ann sabía desde el principio que lo nuestro no era nada serio. Además, parece que Zafiro va a tardar menos que yo en proveer de herederos a los Alnburgh –miró a Serena, suponiendo que haría algún comentario ocurrente, y vio que se había puesto pálida como la cera–.

¿Hay algún problema?

Serena lo miró y, por un instante, sus ojos reflejaron una horrorizada perplejidad. Pero enseguida parpadeó y pareció recuperarse.

–Lo siento. ¿Qué estabas diciendo? –murmuró a la vez que apartaba un mechón de su frente.

–¿Serena? –Zafiro se puso en pie, solícito–. ¿Estás bien?

–Sí. Sí, por supuesto. Estoy perfectamente –Serena trató de sonreír–. Pero supongo que estoy un poco cansada. Ha sido un día muy ajetreado.

–En ese caso debes acostarte –Esmeralda dijo aquello en un tono que no admitía réplica, como si la estuviera echando–. Lleva a Serena a su habitación, Zafiro. Estoy segura de que se sentirá mucho mejor tras una noche de sueño.

Mientras Zafiro y Serena salían del comedor, Darién recordó las dos horas que había dormido esta en el tren.

Tomó su copa de vino y la vació pensativamente. No era el cansancio lo que había hecho que se pusiera tan pálida, de manera que la causa debía residir en la idea de tener herederos. Al parecer, empezaba a hacerse consciente del lío en que se estaba metiendo.


	5. Chapter 5

**La historia no me pertenece es una transcripción de **_India Grey _s**in fines de lucro o promoción**

_Capítulo 5_

Berryl Metali

Serena siguió a Zafiro por las escaleras sin decir nada.

Probablemente se trataba de un apellido muy común, pensó, aún aturdida. Debía haber miles de Berryl Metali en el listín telefónico. Además, nadie que viviera por allí enviaría a su hija a estudiar a Kent.

Zafiro se detuvo al pie de otro pequeño tramo de escaleras que daban a un pasillo en cuyo extremo había una puerta.

–Tu habitación es esa –dijo a la vez que señalaba la puerta–, pero vamos a la mía. El fuego está encendido y en algún lugar tengo una botella vodka que me regaló Dante –tomó a Serena por los hombros y flexionó un poco las rodillas para mirarla al rostro–. Parece que no te vendría mal tomar algo que te animara un poco. ¿Estás bien?

–Claro que estoy bien –Serena hizo un esfuerzo por hablar en tono desenfadado–. Lo siento, Zafiro; se supone que haciéndome pasar por tu novia debería estar liberándote de la presión de tus padres, pero ahora mismo deben estar preguntándose por qué has acabado con una chiflada como yo.

–No seas boba. Los tenías encantados… al menos hasta que has estado a punto de desmayarte. Ya sé que el pescado estaba asqueroso, pero…

Serena rió.

–No estaba tan malo.

–Entonces, ¿por qué te has puesto tan pálida?

Zafiro era el mejor amigo de Serena. A lo largo de los años, Serena le había contado muchas anécdotas divertidas de su infancia, y cuando uno había crecido en un autobús reformado, pintado con flores y consignas de paz, con una madre que llevaba el pelo al uno y teñido de rojo, que se hacía llamar Rainbow y que había renunciado a llevar sujetador, había muchas anécdotas que contar.

También había un montón de anécdotas nada divertidas, pero esas se las reservaba para sí; los años en que fue acogida por su tía Mina y que fue enviada a un exclusivo internado para chicas con la esperanza de que la «civilizaran» un poco, años en los que estuvo a merced de Berryl Metali y sus amigas…

Movió la cabeza y sonrió.

–Solo estoy cansada, en serio.

–En ese caso, vamos –Zafiro empezó a caminar de nuevo por el pasillo a la vez que se frotaba los brazos–. Si te quedas un momento parado en este lugar corres el peligro de congelarte. Espero que hayas traído tu ropa interior térmica.

El corazón de Serena se contrajo al recordar lo sucedido durante el viaje con su ropa interior… y la conversación que Darién le había escuchado mantener.

–Temo haber metido por completo la pata con tu hermano –dijo.

–Hermanastro –corrigió Zafiro con amargura–. Y no te preocupes por Darién. Nadie le cae bien. Se limita a juzgar al resto del mundo.

–Por eso estoy aquí, ¿no? –dijo Serena–. Lo que te preocupa es la opinión de Darién, no la de tus padres.

–¿Bromeas? –replicó Zafiro en tono irónico–. Ya has conocido a mi padre. Pertenece a la generación que cree que todos los gays llevamos bolso y pañuelos rosas.

–¿Y cuál es la excusa de Darién?

Zafiro se detuvo ante una puerta y ladeó la cabeza. Sin el gel para el pelo y el delineador de ojos que utilizaba en Londres su delicado rostro parecía más joven y vulnerable.

–Siempre he sabido que no le caigo bien. Nunca ha sido desagradable conmigo, pero no le hacía falta.

Siempre he sentido una tremenda frialdad por su parte.

Ahora que soy mayor puedo comprender que debió resultar difícil para él crecer sin su madre cuando yo aún tenía la mía –miró a Serena con expresión compungida–.

Como habrás notado, mi madre no es especialmente agradable, y no creo que nunca se molestara demasiado en saber si Darién estaba bien. Como yo era su único hijo, supongo que me mimó bastante…

Serena abrió exageradamente los ojos.

–¿Mimado? ¿Tú? ¡No me lo puedo creer!

Zafiro sonrió.

–Te advierto que esta es la parte del castillo por la que se dice que deambula el fantasma enloquecido de la condesa, así que, si no quieres que te deje aquí sola…

–¡Ni se te ocurra!

Zafiro rio a la vez que abría la puerta.

–Esta es mi habitación. ¡Vaya! Parece que el fuego se ha apagado. Pasa y cierra la puerta para que no escape el poco calor que quede.

Serena hizo lo que le decía. La habitación era enorme y el mobiliario parecía el de la casa de un gigante. Mientras Zafiro se ocupaba de avivar el fuego de la chimenea, se acercó a un ventanal.

–¿Qué pasó con la madre de Darién?

–Se fue cuando tenía seis años. Es un tema tabú en esta casa, pero creo que se fue sin despedirse ni dar explicaciones. Hubo un divorcio posterior, por supuesto, y, al parecer, se mencionó el adulterio de Setsuna, pero, por lo que sé, Darién no volvió a verla nunca.

Fuera había dejado de nevar y las nubes se habían separado para mostrar una enorme luna llena. Serena no pudo evitar una punzada de compasión por el niño que fue abandonado por su madre en aquel inhóspito y lúgubre castillo.

–¿Abandonó a Darién para irse con otro hombre?

–Eso parece. Supongo que es comprensible que Darién acabara siendo como es. Ah… así está mejor –Zafiro se apartó de la chimenea con las manos en las caderas y el rostro bañado por el color anaranjado de las llamas–. Y ahora, vamos a buscar esa botella y a meternos bajo el edredón en la cama. Tienes que contarme todo lo sucedido en París y cómo te libraste de las garras de ese pintor lunático. A cambio, yo no pararé de hablarte de Dante. ¿Sabes que piensa tatuarse en el pecho la lista de días que vamos a estar separados?

La viejas piedras que había en lo alto del parapeto estaban alisadas por el viento salino y el crudo tiempo de aquella zona, y la luz de la luna hacía que parecieran plateadas. Darién exhaló una bocanada de aire frío y apoyó los codos en la piedra mientras contemplaba la playa vacía que había más al á de los muros del castillo.

Sabía que no tenía sentido tratar de dormir aquella noche. Su insomnio siempre empeoraba cuando acababa de regresar de un periodo de actividad y su cuerpo aún no había aprendido a desconectar de su continuo estado de alerta. Y el hecho de estar de vuelta en Alnburgh no ayudaba precisamente.

Se estremeció y metió las manos en los bolsillos. Los largos meses pasados en el desierto le habían hecho olvidar el frío que reinaba en aquella parte del mundo. A veces, cuando estaba trabajando a cincuenta grados con el traje a prueba de explosiones, trataba de recuperar la sensación de frío, pero este se convertía en un concepto meramente abstracto en el desierto.

Pero en Alnburgh se convertía en algo real, como la complicada mezcla de emociones que experimentaba cada vez que regresaba. Era capaz de dedicarse a uno de los trabajos más peligrosos del mundo sin sentir nada y, sin embargo, cuando regresaba al lugar en que había nacido se sentía como si le hubieran quitado una capa de piel. Al í era imposible olvidar a la madre que lo había abandonado, o perdonar la estudiada indiferencia de su padre. Al í todo resultaba amplificado: la amargura, la rabia, la frustración…

El deseo.

Apartó aquel pensamiento en cuanto surgió. Serena Tsukino no era precisamente su tipo, aunque debía reconocer que meterse con ella durante la cena había resultado bastante estimulante. Además, con ella presente había podido sentir que no era el único extraño en la mesa.

También había supuesto una distracción de la tensión existente entre su padre y él. Pero solo se había tratado de una distracción temporal. Mamuro tenía razón; no había acudido allí para asistir a la fiesta, sino porque el setenta cumpleaños de su padre parecía una buena ocasión para recordar a este que, si no ponía pronto el castillo a su nombre, podría ser demasiado tarde. El castillo no sobreviviría a los impuestos hereditarios que habría que pagar tras la muerte de Mamuro, y, sin duda, tendría que ser vendido.

Darién no estaba seguro de por qué se preocupaba por aquello. A fin de cuentas, ya tenía una casa magnífica en Chelsea. Pero se preocupaba. Aún podía escuchar a su madre susurrándole que Alnburgh era suyo, que no lo olvidara, que no permitiera que nadie le dijera lo contrario.

Debió decirle aquello justo antes de abandonarlo, para aliviar su sentimiento de culpabilidad, para sentir que no lo dejaba sin nada.

Como si un edificio pudiera compensar la pérdida de una madre. Especialmente, un edificio como Alnburgh.

Como hogar resultaba incómodo, poco práctico y carísimo de mantener. También era el lugar en que más infeliz había sido. Sin embargo, sabía que en el fondo le importaba. Se sentía responsable del castillo y estaba dispuesto a hacer lo necesario para conservarlo.

Y, por mucho que le sorprendiera descubrirlo, también se sentía responsable de su hermano, que no corría riesgo de deteriorarse como el castillo, pero sí de caer en las garras de una rubia especialmente descarada.

Serena abrió los ojos.

Hacía frío, y necesitó unos segundos para recordar dónde estaba. Apoyó una mano en su frente y se irguió. La televisión seguía encendida en un rincón de la habitación y Zafiro estaba tumbado junto a ella, completamente dormido y con la botella medio vacía de vodka en una mano.

Serena salió de la cama y retiró con cuidado la botella de la mano de Zafiro. Por mucho que quisiera a su amigo, en aquellos momentos lo único que quería era una cama para ella sola y algunas horas de pacífico olvido.

Fue de puntillas hasta la puerta y la abrió sigilosamente.

La temperatura en el pasillo era glacial y estaba iluminado tan solo por la luz de la luna que entraba por los ventanales. Se preguntó si no sería mejor regresar a la cama con Zafiro, pero le dolía mucho la cabeza y pensó con anhelo en los analgésicos que tenía en el neceser.

Su corazón latió con fuerza mientras avanzaba por el pasillo y bajaba unos escalones. Reinaba un intenso silencio, un silencio opresivo, casi antinatural. Se detuvo al llegar al pie de los escalones y miró a su alrededor. Se hallaba en la encrucijada de tres pasillos distintos y no recordaba cuál era el que llevaba a la habitación que le había señalado Zafiro. Optó por el que tenía a su izquierda y vio con alivio una puerta en su extremo. Aquella debía ser su habitación. Avanzó con paso firme y abrió la puerta, pero en cuanto entró y respiró el aire viciado de su interior comprendió que debía hacer años que nadie entraba allí.

Salió a toda prisa y respiró profundamente para tratar de calmarse. No tenía por qué asustarse. Tan solo debía regresar por donde había llegado y pensar lógicamente.

Una nube cubrió la luna y la oscuridad reinante se volvió aún más intensa. Una fría corriente de aire acarició sus tobillos y el borde de una cortina que cubría un ventanal se movió ligeramente, como acariciada por unos dedos invisibles.

Asustada, Serena se alejó rápidamente de allí sin dejar de mirar por encima del hombro, como si temiera ver aparecer en cualquier momento el fantasma de la condesa.

–Estoy comportándome como una estúpida –susurró mientras sacaba rápidamente su móvil del bolso y pulsaba un botón para utilizarlo como linterna–. Los fantasmas no existen –pero mientras pronunciaba aquellas palabras sintió que se le erizaba el vello de la nuca.

Pisadas.

Se llevó una mano a la boca para reprimir un gemido de terror.

Las pisadas se acercaban.

Era imposible saber de qué dirección procedían. Pero, si eran las pisadas de un fantasma, tal vez no podía saberse de qué dirección procedían…

Temblando de miedo avanzó todo lo rápido que pudo por el pasillo hasta las escaleras que acababa de bajar.

Entonces dejó escapar un apagado gemido de horror al ver una oscura figura ante ella. Se llevó las manos al rostro y dio un paso atrás a la vez que abría la boca para dejar escapar el grito que se estaba formando en su garganta.

–Ah, no, eso no…

Un instante después fue atraída contra un poderoso pecho a la vez que una enorme mano le cubría la boca. La furia sustituyó al temor en cuanto se dio cuenta de que no era precisamente un fantasma el que la había asustado, sino Darién Chiba.

De pronto, la idea de ser asaltada por un fantasma resultó relativamente atractiva.

–¡Suéltame! –espetó.

Darién debió entender la especie de graznido que surgió de la garganta de Serena, porque retiró de inmediato la mano de su boca y la apartó de su cuerpo como si estuviera contaminada.

–¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

Al margen de arquear un milímetro sus cejas, la fría expresión de Darién apenas cambió.

–Suponía que era obvio. No quería que despertaras a todo el mundo con tus gritos. ¿Sabe Zafiro que estás deambulando por los pasillos en plena noche?

–Zafiro está dormido.

–Ah. Por supuesto –Darién tomó a Serena por la muñeca y alzó la mano en que sostenía el móvil–. No me lo digas; te has perdido camino del baño y estabas utilizando el GPS para encontrarlo.

–No –murmuró Serena entre dientes–. Me he perdido buscando mi dormitorio. Y ahora, si no te importa indicarme…

–¿Tu dormitorio? –Darién la soltó y dio un paso atrás–. No está aquí, desde luego. Hace años que no se utilizan las habitaciones de esta parte de la casa. ¿Por qué no estás compartiendo la de Zafiro? ¿O acaso quieres conservar tu… intimidad? –añadió con evidente desdén.

–No me ha parecido adecuado dormir con Zafiro en casa de sus padres –replicó Serena con altanería.

–Das la impresión de sentirte respetablemente indignada –dijo Darién en tono aburrido–. Pero no hace falta que disimules conmigo. Sé exactamente por qué quieres ir a tu dormitorio, y no tiene nada que ver con la respetabilidad, y sí con el hecho de que no estás enamorada de mi hermano.

Aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

–No sabes lo equivocado que estás –espetó Serena.

–¿En serio? –murmuró Darién con ironía mientras se volvía para regresar por donde había llegado.

–¡Sí! –Serena lo siguió automáticamente.

¿Quién diablos se creía Darién para juzgar a nadie? De no ser por él, Zafiro no habría tenido que pedirle a ella que hiciera aquella farsa para resultar «aceptable» ante los despectivos ojos de su hermano.

No podía explicar nada sin delatar a Zafiro, pero tampoco tenía por qué aguantar aquello.

–Sé qué piensas lo peor de mí, y entiendo por qué, pero quiero aclararte que no es lo que tú piensas. Jamás haría daño a Zafiro. Es la persona a la que más quiero del mundo.

Darién se detuvo ante una puerta que se hallaba al final del pasillo.

–Acostarse con otro hombre es una forma muy peculiar de demostrarlo –murmuró a la vez que abría la puerta y se apartaba para dejar pasar a Serena.

Serena no se movió.

–Las cosas no son así. No conoces toda la historia…

–No necesito conocerla –replicó Darién a la vez que movía la cabeza. A fin de cuentas, ¿qué más necesitaba saber?

Ya había visto aquello incontables veces: hombres que volvían de permiso a casa para encontrarse con esposas y novias que habían jurado esperarlos… pero que no lo habían hecho. Tras cada traición había una historia, por supuesto, pero al final no dejaba de ser una traición.

Serena se cruzó de brazos, pasó al interior de la pequeña habitación y permaneció de pie ante la cama, de espaldas a Darién. Tenía el pelo revuelto, lo que hizo recordar a este que acababa de estar en la cama de su hermano.

–¿Es habitual en el ejército condenar sin conocer todos los hechos? –preguntó Serena a la vez que se volvía hacia él–. Apenas conoces a Zafiro. Hiciste lo posible por negar su existencia mientras crecía, y no creo que pueda decirse que ahora te estés esforzando por compensarlo, así que no me des sermones sobre lo poco que lo quiero yo…

–Ya basta –interrumpió Darién, que estaba haciendo verdaderos esfuerzos por contenerse–. Si crees que encontrar tu habitación en el castillo es complicado, no puedes ni imaginar cuánto te costaría desenmarañar las relaciones que existen en esta familia.

–¿Por qué? –Serena dio un paso hacia él–. ¿Porque crees que no voy a estar en contacto con tu familia el tiempo suficiente?

Darién se tensó al captar de nuevo su cálido y delicioso aroma. Se volvió y tomó el pomo de la puerta.

–Buenas noches. Espero que tengas todo lo que necesitas.

Tras cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas, permaneció un momento quieto para tratar de calmarse. Era capaz de pasar por un campo minado sin inmutarse, y, sin embargo, aquella pequeña rubia casi le había hecho perder el control.

No soportaba el engaño. Había pasado demasiado tiempo en su infancia sin saber qué creer o en quién confiar, y suponía que, como actriz, Serena Tsukino era una profesional en aquel arte.

Desafortunadamente para ella, él también era un profesional, y había más de una manera de librarse de un objeto explosivo. En ocasiones había que abordar el problema lateralmente. Si Serena no estaba dispuesta a admitir que sus sentimientos por Zafiro eran una farsa, él se ocuparía de demostrar lo contrario.


	6. Chapter 6

**La historia no me pertenece es una transcripción de **_India Grey _s**in fines de lucro o promoción**

_Capítulo 6_

SERENA se sintió que acababa de quedarse dormida cuando llamaron a la puerta. Zafiro apareció en el umbral, sonriente y con una bandeja en la que había dos tazas de café y un plato con tostadas.

–¿Qué hora es? –murmuró Serena mientras se erguía.

Zafiro dejó la bandeja en la mesilla.

–Casi las diez. Darién me ha dicho que te encontró deambulando a medianoche por los pasillos en busca de tu dormitorio, así que he pensado que te convendría dormir un rato más.

Serena no tuvo valor para decirle que había estado despierta casi toda la noche, en parte por el frío, y en parte por lo estimulada, indignada y furiosa que se había sentido tras lo que había experimentado como una auténtica explosión de sensualidad..

Zafiro le ofreció una de las tazas.

–Siento haber dejado que deambularas por el castillo.

Fue una suerte que te encontraras con Darién.

Serena tomó un sorbo de café y gruñó.

–¿Tú crees? Pensé que era el fantasma de la condesa ninfómana… pero no tuve tanta suerte.

Zafiro frunció el ceño.

–¿Fue desagradable contigo?

–Le pareció muy extraño que no compartiéramos el dormitorio. Me temo que no está demasiado convencido de que sea tu novia –Serena suspiró–. Sospecho que me escuchó hablando con Seiya en el tren y ahora piensa que soy una… cualquiera.

Zafiro tomó un sorbo de su café mientras digería aquella información.

–No te preocupes –dijo finalmente–. Aún tenemos tiempo de arreglar las cosas en la fiesta de esta noche.

Seguro que todo el mundo pensará que eres la novia ideal, recatada, leal, pendiente de mí… esa clase de cosas.

¿Qué has traído para vestirte?

–Mi vestido de seda chino.

Zafiro negó firmemente con la cabeza.

–No. Es demasiado sexy. Necesitamos algo menos llamativo, más pudoroso.

Serena entrecerró los ojos.

–Te refieres a algo anticuado y sin gracia, ¿no? ¿Ya se te ha ocurrido algo?

Zafiro fue hasta la ventana y apartó la cortina con un teatral ademán.

–No «algo» sino un lugar. Levántate, Cenicienta. Vamos a dar un paseo por las tiendas de Hawksworth.

Media hora después, Zafiro aparcaba el coche de su padre en la plaza de un pueblo que no parecía haber cambiado demasiado en setenta años. Caminando por el empedrado de las calles pasaron junto a fruterías, carnicerías y diversas tiendas antes de detenerse ante unos grandes almacenes con una ampulosa fachada.

Braithwaite, Centro de Moda del Norte de Inglaterra desde 1908, decía el cartel que había sobre la puerta.

Serena se preguntó si se trataría de una ironía.

–Usted primero, señora –dijo Zafiro con expresión totalmente seria mientras abría la puerta–. Trajes de noche en la primera planta.

Serena reprimió una risita.

–Ya sabes que me encantan los vestidos de época, pero…

–Nada de peros –interrumpió Zafiro mientras avanzaban hacia unas escaleras en el centro de la tienda–.

Piensa que te estás vistiendo para interpretar un papel.

Esta noche no vas a ser la encantadora y, por qué no decirlo, un tanto excéntrica Serena. Vas a ser la novia perfecta de un Chiba, y eso significa «aburrida».

Serena refunfuñó un poco mientras Zafiro descolgaba un horroroso vestido lleno de volantes y plisados del tipo de azul marino que se utilizaba para los uniformes escolares.

–Parecería una auténtica Drag Queen –protestó

Serena–. Pensaba que estábamos buscando algo aburrido –añadió mientras se ponía a rebuscar entre los vestidos que colgaban del perchero–. Hay que encontrar lo más parecido a una mortaja… ¿Qué te parece esto? –

descolgó un vestido negro, largo, recto y sin ninguna clase de adorno. La etiqueta con el precio era una muestra de la falta de atractivo del vestido. Ya había sido rebajado en tres ocasiones y prácticamente lo regalaban.

Tres ocasiones y prácticamente lo regalaban.

–No está mal –dijo Zafiro–. ¿Por qué no te lo pruebas?

–No. Es de mi talla, es horrible y hace demasiado frío como para que me apetezca desvestirme. Comprémoslo y vayamos a un pub. Como tu novia, creo que merezco un sustancioso y calorífico almuerzo.

El Bullin Hawkswortu era el típico pub inglés, con las paredes amarillentas a causa del humo del tabaco y la típica diana para jugar a los dardos.

Serena ocupó una mesa mientras Zafiro iba a la barra.

Regresó con una pinta de cerveza, un vaso de vino tinto y un periódico doblado bajo el brazo.

–Enseguida traen la comida –dijo mientras se sentaba–.

¿Te importa que haga una rápida llamada a Dante? Te he traído el periódico para que te entretengas un rato. En el castillo apenas hay señal, y además me aterroriza que alguien pueda escucharme.

Serena se encogió de hombros.

–Por mí no hay problema. Llama a Dante.

–¿Capto un «pero» en tu tono?

Serena tomó un sorbo de vino y negó con la cabeza.

–No, claro que no –tras permanecer un momento pensativa, añadió–: ¿No crees que todo sería más fácil si hablaras claro?

–¿Si contara la verdad a mi familia? –dijo Zafiro con expresión repentinamente hastiada–. No serviría de nada.

Es más fácil vivir mi vida lejos de aquí, sin tener que hacerlo con las secuelas de haber decepcionado a toda mi familia. Puede que mi padre tenga setenta años, pero aún se enorgullece de su reputación de mujeriego.

Aún se enorgullece de su reputación de mujeriego.

Considera que el flirteo es un indicio de sofisticación social… como imagino que notaste anoche. La homosexualidad es algo totalmente extraño para él; piensa que es algo antinatural –tras hacer una expresiva mueca, añadió–: Creo que si le contara la verdad acabaría con él.

Y en cuanto a Darién…

–No sé qué le da derecho a juzgar a los demás, como si el fuera algo especial –espetó Serena mientras desdoblaba el periódico–. No es mejor que tú por ser heterosexual, y tampoco es mejor que yo por ser un esnob…

–¡Cielo santo! –exclamó Zafiro a la vez que la tomaba del brazo.

Serena siguió la dirección de su mirada y se quedó anonada, pues allí mismo, en la portada del periódico, había una foto de Darién.

Bajo el titular Héroes

Homenajeados, aparecía de perfil, con su característico gesto inexpresivo y vestido con un uniforme cargado de medallas.

Incrédulo, Zafiro empezó a leer el artículo que acompañaba a la foto.

El mayor Darién Chiba recibió la medalla George por su «entrega y dedicación al deber y el valor con que se ha enfrentado a situaciones de extremo riesgo personal». El mayor Chiba ha desactivado más de cien objetos explosivos, salvando potencialmente la vida de numerosos soldados y civiles, una hazaña que él describe como «nada notable».

Serena y Zafiro permanecieron unos momentos en silencio. Serena se sintió como si acabara de tragarse un fuego artificial que hubiera estallado en su interior. El camarero dejó en la mesa sus platos de lasaña con patatas fritas y se fue, pero el apetito de Serena había desaparecido misteriosamente.

–Supongo que eso le da derecho a actuar como si fuera un «poco» especial y ligeramente mejor que tú y yo – admitió–. ¿Sabías algo de esto?

–No tenía ni idea.

–¿Y no le gustaría saberlo a tu padre? ¿No se sentiría orgulloso?

Zafiro se encogió de hombros.

–Siempre ha desdeñado la carrera militar de Darién, tal vez porque opina que la gente de nuestra clase no debe trabajar, a no ser que sea en trabajos relacionados con el arte, como el mío –tomó su cerveza y frunció el ceño–.

Puede que también tenga que ver con el hecho de que su hermano murió en las Malvinas, aunque no lo sé con certeza. Ese es uno de los asuntos que no se menciona en casa.

Serena no lograba dejar de mirar la fotografía, aunque no quería hacerlo. Y, a pesar de sí misma, tampoco lograba dejar de pensar en lo atractivo que era Darién. Había sido fácil catalogarlo de hombre arrogante y obsesionado por el control, pero lo que le había dicho Zafiro sobre su madre la noche anterior, y ahora aquello, le hacía verlo bajo una luz diferente. Y, lo que era aún peor, le hacía verse a sí misma bajo una luz diferente. Habiendo sido objeto de prejuicios ignorantes desde pequeña, a Serena le gustaba pensar que ella nunca se precipitaría a la hora de juzgar a nadie… aunque tal vez debía reconocer que en aquella ocasión lo había hecho.

Pero él también lo había hecho, se recordó con actitud desafiante. La había descartado como alguien superficial, a la caza de dinero, algo totalmente alejado de la verdad, al menos en lo referente a la parte del dinero.

Afortunadamente, aquella noche, con la ayuda del horrible vestido que había comprado y algunos comentarios sucintos sobre asuntos de actualidad y política internacional, haría ver a Darién que también estaba equivocado respecto a aquello.

Por el bien de Zafiro, obviamente. Cuando se levantaron tomó el periódico.

–¿Crees que les importará que me lo lleve?

–¿Para qué? –preguntó Zafiro, sorprendido–. ¿Quieres dormir con el héroe bajo la almohada?

–¡No! –Serena sintió que se ruborizaba a pesar de sí misma–. Quiero echar un vistazo al resto de los titulares para poder mantener una conversación inteligente esta noche.

Zafiro no paró de reír hasta que llegaron al coche.

Mamuro se ajustó la pajarita frente al espejo y se pasó una mano por el pelo, perfectamente peinado hacia atrás.

–Encuentro de mal gusto tu insistencia en sacar el tema de mi muerte, Darién –dijo en tono ofendido–. Y precisamente esta noche. Cumplir los setenta ya es bastante deprimente como para que encima te dediques a recordarme que el tiempo no deja de pasar.

–No es nada personal –dijo Darién–. Sé que es un tema aburrido, pero lo cierto es que Alnburgh no sobrevivirá a los impuestos tras tu muerte si no transfieres la propiedad a algún otro. Siete años es…

Mamuro lo interrumpió con una amarga risa.

–Cuando dices «algún otro» te refieres a ti, ¿no? ¿Y qué me dices de Zafiro?

Darién recordó de nuevo las palabras de su madre:

«Alnburgh es tuyo, Darién. No dejes que nadie diga nunca lo contrario».

Apretó los puños en los bolsillos del pantalón de su esmoquin. La experiencia le había enseñado que cuando Mamuro tomaba aquella actitud lo mejor era responder con la máxima indiferencia.

–Zafiro no es el heredero lógico.

–Yo no estoy tan seguro de eso –replicó Mamuro con ironía–. Lo más probable es que Zafiro viva otros sesenta o setenta años, y te aseguro que yo tengo intención de durar muchos años más que siete. Dado el trabajo que tienes, creo que eres tú el que más está tentando la suerte en ese aspecto. Recuerda lo que le pasó a mi querido hermano Endimión . Nunca regresó de las Malvinas.

Darién ya había notado que su padre había bebido e iba camino de emborracharse, lo que implicaba que cualquier otro intento de persuasión por su parte sería contraproducente.

–Transfiéresela a Zafiro si quieres –dijo, y se encogió de hombros antes de tomar el periódico que había sobre la mesa de café–. Eso sería mejor que no hacer nada, aunque no estoy seguro de que te lo agradeciera, ya que odia estar aquí tanto como Esmeralda. Además, así correría aún más riesgo de caer en manos de cazafortunas como la chica que ha traído este fin de semana.

La ceremonia de entrega de medallas a la que había asistido el día anterior estaba en primera plana. Darién se preguntó si su padre la habría visto y habría decidido no decir nada.

–¿Serena? –Mamuro se volvió–. A mí me pareció bastante encantadora. Y es preciosa. Zafiro ha elegido bien.

–Pero no parece haber tenido en cuenta el hecho de que a ella le importa tres pitos –comentó Darién mientras volvía a dejar el periódico.

–¿Estás celoso, Darién? –dijo Mamuro con auténtica malicia–.

Crees que deberías ser tú el que se llevara a todas las chicas guapas, ¿verdad? Casi me atrevería a decir que la quieres para ti, como…

Zafiro entró en aquel momento y Mamuro se interrumpió bruscamente.

–¿Cómo qué? –dijo Darién con suavidad.

–Nada –cuando Mamuro se volvió hacia Zafiro, la hostilidad de su rostro desapareció por completo–.

Estábamos hablando de ti y de Serena.

Zafiro sonrió mientras se acercaba al mueble bar.

–Es preciosa, ¿verdad? Y tiene mucho talento. Es una gran actriz.

Con su esmoquin y el pelo recién mojado por la ducha, Zafiro no parecía tener más de quince años, pensó Darién, cuya hostilidad hacia Serena Tsukino no hizo más que aumentar.

–Ya me he fijado –dijo mientras se encaminaba hacia la puerta. Antes de salir se volvió hacia su padre–. Recuerda lo que te he dicho sobre la transferencia de la propiedad.

Ah, y le he prometido a Artemis que yo me ocuparía del vino para esta noche. ¿Tienes alguna preferencia?

–Hay un vino excelente del año veintinueve… aunque, pensándolo bien, abre algunas botellas del setenta y uno –su sonrisa tuvo un matiz retador—. Reservemos lo realmente bueno para cuando cumpla los cien años, ya que pienso seguir por aquí para celebrarlo.

Darién masculló una maldición mientras se alejaba. Ya que no había logrado convencer a su padre sobre la necesidad de transferir el castillo, esperaba tener más éxito en lo referente a Serena Tsukino.

Afortunadamente, no se había comido toda la lasaña en el almuerzo, reflexionó Serena mientras subía la cremallera lateral de su vestido negro. Habría sido mejor que se lo hubiera probado en la tienda. Al parecer, todos los cruasanes y el pan que había comido en París le estaban pasando factura.

No había un espejo de cuerpo entero en su habitación, pero tampoco lo necesitaba para saber el terrible aspecto que tenía con aquel severo y horrible vestido sin mangas y en forma de tubo que le llegaba a los tobillos.

Afortunadamente tenía una raja lateral, lo que significaba que al menos podría caminar sin parecer una geisha. Y también contaba con la secreta satisfacción de saber que llevaba una ropa interior realmente sexy bajo aquel vestido.

Se dio la vuelta para ver la parte trasera y soltó una risotada al ver la etiqueta del precio colgando de uno de los tirantes. Habiendo vivido en un autobús, siempre iba a costarle aparentar tener clase y dinero, como no dejaron de recordarle Berryl Metali y sus secuaces cuando estaba en el colegio. Tiró de la etiqueta, pero no logró arrancarla. Tras un nuevo intento se convenció de que iba a necesitar unas tijeras, algo que no tenía.

Se mordió el labio. Zafiro ya había bajado, pero ella no podía presentarse así ante Esmeralda, que sin duda luciría un modelo de diseñador e iría cargada de joyas. No le iba a quedar más remedio que escabullirse hasta la cocina para ver si la aterradora señora Luna, la cocinera que le había presentado Zafiro aquella mañana, tenía alguna.

Ya más familiarizada con los recovecos del castillo, se encaminó hacia las escaleras traseras que llevaban a la cocina. El sonido de sus tacones resonó en las paredes de piedra mientras bajaba. La pared acristalada que separaba el pasillo de la cocina estaba cubierto de vapor, aunque podía verse que los dominios de la señora Luna habían sido tomados por una legión de uniformados cocineros. Serena recordó que Zafiro había mencionado que tanto la señora Luna como Artemis, el mayordomo, tenían la noche libre. Se dio la vuelta para regresar por donde había llegado cuando una resonante voz le hizo detenerse en seco.

–¿Buscas algo?

Serena sintió que el corazón se le subía a la garganta al ver a Darién en el umbral de la puerta de una de las habitaciones que daba al pasillo. Sus miradas se encontraron y, por un instante, Serena creyó captar un breve destello de emoción en la de Darién, aunque no supo interpretar si fue de desagrado o de otra cosa.

–Estaba buscando a la señora Luna –dijo con voz estrangulada, como si acabaran de atraparla haciendo algo malo–. Quería pedirle unas tijeras.

–Es un alivio saberlo –la sonrisa de Darién fue apenas perceptible–. Supongo que eso significa que no voy a tener que decirte que llevas colgando la etiqueta del precio del vestido en la espalda.

Serena sintió que se ruborizaba, algo que no solía sucederle a menudo. Carraspeó antes de contestar.

–No.

–Tal vez yo pueda ayudarte. Sígueme.

Serena agradeció el punzante sonido de sus tacones sobre la piedra, pues enmascaró los frenéticos latidos de su corazón. Darién tuvo que agachar la cabeza para pasar por la puerta y Serena lo siguió al interior de una bodega cuyas estanterías estaban llenas de botellas. Había una mesa con más botellas y junto a estas un cuchillo y un paño manchado. Darién tomó el cuchillo.

–¿Qué… qué estás haciendo? –preguntó Serena mientras veía cómo limpiaba la hoja del cuchillo con el paño.

–Decantar el vino.

–¿Para qué? –Serena se esforzó por mantener una conversación razonable, pero su mente se vio invadida por fragmentos del artículo del periódico que acababa de leer, haciéndole imposible pensar con claridad. «Entrega y dedicación al deber… situaciones de extremo riesgo personal…» Era como si alguien hubiera tomado la imagen que se había hecho de él y la hubiera roto en mil trocitos con los que se componía una imagen totalmente distinta.

–Para librar al vino del sedimento. La botella que acabo de abrir vio la luz hace más de ochenta años.

Serena dejó escapar una risita.

–¿Y no ha pasado ya su fecha de caducidad?

–Como muchas otras cosas, mejora con el paso del tiempo –Darién tomó a Serena por los hombros con sorprendente delicadeza para que se girara–. ¿Quieres probar un poco?

–¿No es muy caro?

Serena se preguntó por qué sentía como amabilidad la mera falta de hostilidad. Sintió que se le erizaba el vello de la nuca cuando los dedos de Darién rozaron su piel desnuda.

Se puso rígida, decidida a no ceder al estremecimiento de deseo que recorrió su cuerpo. Sintió que los pechos le cosquilleaban y que sus pezones presionaban contra la tela del vestido.

–Digamos que podrías comprar varios vestidos como ese por el precio de una botella –murmuró Darién, y Serena sintió su cálido aliento en el cuello. Cerró los ojos, deseando que aquel momento se prolongara para siempre, pero enseguida oyó el ruido del plástico al romperse cuando Darién le quitó la etiqueta.

–Lo cierto es que eso no dice demasiado sobre tu vino

–trató de bromear.

–No –Darién tomó una botella de la mesa y sirvió un poco de vino en el decantador–. Es un magnífico vestido. Te sienta bien.

Serena sintió que se le ponía la carne de gallina al escuchar el cumplido.

–Es un vestido muy barato –volvió a reír, incómoda, y se cruzó de brazos para ocultar la evidente protuberancia de sus pezones–. ¿O te referías precisamente a eso al decir que me sienta bien?

–No –contestó Darién con una mirada fría y desapasionada a la vez que le ofrecía el decantador –. Me temo que no tengo ningún vaso, así que tendrás que beberlo directamente de aquí. Tómalo despacio. Aspira antes su aroma.

Serena apenas se sentía capaz de respirar, pero se sentía como si Darién la hubiera hipnotizado, e hizo lo que él dijo.

El vino olía a antiguo, a incienso y veneración, y al instante se vio transportada a la capilla del colegio, donde, arrodillada, tomaba el vino de la comunión mientras trataba de ignorar los susurros de Berryl Metali y sus amigas, que murmuraban que iría al infierno porque todo el mundo sabía que no estaba bautizada, y menos aún confirmada. ¿Qué cura habría querido bautizar a una niña llamada «Verano» Tsukino?

Se apartó con brusquedad justo cuando el vino iba a tocar sus labios, de manera que este se deslizó por su barbilla. Darién reaccionó como el rayo y puso la mano bajo su barbilla para que el preciado líquido no cayera al suelo.

–Lo siento –dijo Serena–. No pretendía malgastarlo…

–En ese caso, no lo hagamos –susurró Darién y a continuación inclinó la cabeza hacia Serena hasta que sus labios se encontraron.

Serena sintió que el mundo se detenía cuando Darién deslizó los labios hacia abajo para lamer el vino de su barbilla. Impotente, entreabrió los labios mientras en su interior se desataba una oleada de abrumador deseo. Sin pensar en lo que hacía, arqueó el cuerpo hacia Darién a la vez que lo tomaba instintivamente por los hombros.

Aquello sí lo entendía. Aquel encuentro de bocas y cuerpos, la efusión de feromonas y fuego… eran sentimientos que comprendía y a los que podía enfrentarse expertamente. Aquel era territorio familiar.

O, al menos, lo había sido.

Pero no en aquellos momentos.

No aquello…

Las caricias de Darién eran delicadas, lánguidas, pero sirvieron para reducir a cenizas el recuerdo que pudiera tener Serena de cualquier otro hombre.

Y quería más.

Sentía que su odioso vestido era como una armadura de la que quería librarse para sentir el contorno de los fuertes músculos del cuerpo de Darién. Su deseo floreció como una llamarada alimentada con petróleo y, mientras le devolvía el beso, buscó con las manos el nudo de su corbata para desabrochar el botón que había debajo.

Pero la delicadeza de Darién se esfumó de pronto. Ya no hubo nada lánguido en la presión de sus labios, ni en las eróticas penetraciones de su lengua. Las manos de Serena temblaban cuando las introdujo bajo su chaqueta.

Sintió la calidez de su cuerpo, los rápidos latidos de su corazón cuando la tomó por los hombros y la empujó hacia uno de los antiguos barriles de roble de la bodega.

Desorientada y temblorosa a causa de un deseo que iba más al á de lo que había experimentado nunca, Serena se subió precipitadamente la falda del vestido para que Darién pudiera sentarla sobre el barril. La necesidad de sentirlo sobre ella, dentro de ella, era abrumadora.

–Ahora… por favor…

Pero Darién eligió aquel momento para apartarse de ella y darse la vuelta. La intensa sensación física de pérdida que experimentó Serena le hizo alargar los brazos hacia él para tratar de recuperarle. Su respiración se había convertido en un agitado jadeo y era incapaz de pensar en otra cosa que en su afán de satisfacer el anhelo que recorría sus venas.

Hasta que la sangre se le heló en las venas cuando Darién se dio la vuelta. Su expresión parecía labrada en mármol y su mirada era fría como el hielo.

En aquel segundo, horrorizada y dolida, Serena comprendió lo que acababa de pasar… lo que acababa de hacer. Darién no necesitó decir nada, porque su expresión lo revelaba todo.

Sin dudarlo, sin pensar, actuando guiada por el instinto, Serena recorrió el breve espacio que los separaba y alzó la mano para abofetearlo. Pero su instinto no era rival para los reflejos de Darién, que la tomó por la muñeca en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

–Eres un miserable –espetó a la vez que retiraba con violencia su mano de la de Darién.

Sin esperar respuesta, logró que sus temblorosas piernas la sacaran de la bodega mientras su horrorizada mente se esforzaba en asimilar la enormidad de lo que acababa de suceder. Había traicionado a Zafiro y se había delatado. Darién Chiba había demostrado que tenía razón. Había caído como una tonta en sus manos y había demostrado ser la desleal cazafortunas por quien la había tomado desde el principio.


	7. Chapter 7

**La historia no me pertenece es una transcripción de **_India Grey _s**in fines de lucro o promoción**

_Capítulo 7_

FINALMENTE no había sido tan complicado como esperaba.

Darién sacó el corcho de otra polvorienta botella con mucho menos cuidado y respeto del que merecía aquel añejo vino.

No esperaba que Serena fuera muy difícil de seducir, aunque sí había esperado al menos un poco de lucha por su parte. Había reaccionado al instante a su beso…y con una pasión que igualaba la que había experimentado él.

¿Qué diablos le pasaba? Había hecho lo que se había propuesto hacer y la reacción de Serena había sido exactamente la que esperaba.

Sin embargo, no había anticipado su propia reacción.

No la había anticipado en absoluto.

Serena frotó las húmedas palmas de su mano contra la falda de su horrible vestido. Se hallaba en medio del vestíbulo de los retratos, a medio camino entre las escaleras y las puertas cerradas del salón. Aún estaba temblando, y su instinto le decía que lo mejor que podía hacer era marcharse. ¿No era eso lo que hacía siempre, como le había enseñado su madre? Cuando las cosas se ponían duras, uno se marchaba. Te decías que daba igual y que no te importaba, y para demostrarlo hacías el equipaje y te ibas.

El equipo de catering estaba dando los últimos toques al bufé en el comedor. Serena dudó y se mordió el labio mientras se imaginaba por un momento a sí misma en el tren de regreso a Londres, donde nunca tendría que volver a ver a Darién Chiba…

En aquel momento se abrió una de las enormes hojas de la puerta del salón y Zafiro apareció en el umbral.

–¡Ah, ahí estabas, ángel! Pensaba que a lo mejor habías vuelto a perderte y he salido a buscarte –se encaminó hacia Serena y su sonrisa se ensanchó según se acercaba–. Vaya, vaya, Serena Tsukino, ese vestido…

–Lo sé –lo interrumpió Serena–. No lo digas. Es espantoso.

–No lo es –murmuró Zafiro mientras giraba lentamente en torno a ella con expresión incrédula–. ¿Cómo pudimos pensar que lo era? Puede que fuera barato y pareciera una especie de sudario colgado de una percha, pero en ti es pura dinamita –dejó escapar un prolongado silbido–.

¿Te has visto? Ningún hombre con sangre en las venas será capaz de mantener las manos alejadas de ti.

Serena dejó escapar una risita histérica.

–No lo sabes tú bien.

–¿Serena? –Zafiro la miró con expresión preocupada–¿Estás bien?

Serena se preguntó qué estaba haciendo. Había acudido allí a proteger a Zafiro de los prejuicios de su familia, y lo único que estaba logrando era ponérselo más difícil. El hecho de que su hermano fuera la clase de implacable miserable capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por preservar la pureza y la reputación del apellido Chiba era un motivo más por lo que debería darlo todo.

–Estoy bien –mintió con una brillante sonrisa–. Y tú estás guapísimo. Hay algo en los hombres con corbata negra que me resulta irresistible.

–Bien –Zafiro la besó en la mejilla y la tomó de la mano–. En ese caso, pongamos en marcha la fiesta.

Personalmente tengo intención de dedicarme al champán antes de que lleguen los invitados y tengamos que compartirlo.

Darién se encaminó rápidamente y con la mirada baja hacia el salón, no porque tuviera prisa en llegar, sino porque sabía por experiencia que parecer resuelto era la mejor manera de evitar verse atrapado en una conversación.

Lo último que le apetecía en aquellos momentos era hablar con alguien.

La música empezó a sonar más alto según se acercaba.

Empeñado en recuperar las habilidades de su juventud, Mamuro había contratado una orquesta de swing que estaba interpretando con energía temas de los Beatles. El estridente sonido de las trompetas y los saxofones resonaba bajo el abovedado techo.

Se detuvo en lo alto de las escaleras que llevaban al salón. La pista de baile estaba llena de arremolinadas sedas y terciopelos, pero su mirada se vio instantáneamente atraída hacia la chica que vestía un traje negro en medio de la muchedumbre. Estaba bailando con Mamuro, y Darién experimentó una rabia inexplicable al ver la mano de su padre sobre la parte baja de la espalda de Serena.

Hacían buena pareja, pensó con desdén. Mamuro siempre había sido un mujeriego, y a Serena Tsukino no parecía importarle conceder indiscriminadamente sus favores, de manera que no había motivo para que no lo intentara también con otro Chiba. Se volvió, asqueado.

–¡Darién! ¡Cariño! He supuesto que eras tú… No a todos los hombres les sienta tan bien el esmoquin como a ti, pero debo admitir que me ha decepcionado no verte de uniforme esta noche.

El corazón de Darién se encogió cuando Kaori y Berryl Metali lo tomó por los hombros y lo envolvió en una nube de asfixiante perfume cuando se puso de puntillas para besarlo en ambas mejillas.

–He visto tu foto en el periódico. Estabas para comerte, y las medallas que colgaban de tu pecho producían un efecto realmente heroico. Esperaba verte con ellas…

–Las medallas solo se llevan en el uniforme –Darién se esforzó por no sonar impaciente– , y ponérmelo para esta fiesta habría resultado un tanto fuera de lugar, ¿no te parece?

Kaori hizo un coqueto mohín y agitó sus pestañas, que, dado su espesor y lustre, solo podían ser falsas.

–¿Y no podrías haber hecho una excepción por nosotras, las damas?

Darién reprimió el impulso de soltar un maldición. Para Kaori y Berryl Metali y su círculo de amigas, sus medallas no eran más que un adorno bonito. Dudaba que hubieran pensado ni una sola vez en lo que había tenido que pasar para conseguirlas. En el coste de vidas que representaban.

–Es una lástima lo de Ann –continuó Kaori y–. La pobre Berryl estaba destrozada. Ha llevado a Ann a esquiar este fin de semana para animarla. Puede que conozca un instructor atractivo y se enamore de él…

Darién supuso que Kaori y trataba de ponerlo celoso con aquel comentario, pero, dado que no era así, lo ignoró. Serena seguía bailando con Mamuro. Estaba de espaldas a él y, al ver cómo inclinaba la cabeza para escuchar algo que estaba diciendo su padre, recordó de pronto la sensual lencería que se le había caído en el tren el día anterior. Se preguntó qué llevaría bajo aquel sobrio vestido negro…

–¿Es esa su sustituta? –preguntó Kaori y, que había seguido la dirección de su mirada.

–No –replicó Darién escuetamente–. Es la novia de Zafiro.

–¡Oh! ¿En serio? –Kaori y alzó sus depiladas cejas y murmuró–. Nunca creí que hubiera algo de cierto en esos rumores… –antes de que Darién pudiera preguntar a qué rumores se refería, añadió–. ¿Quién es? Me resulta vagamente familiar.

–Es una actriz. Puede que la hayas visto en alguna película.

–Una actriz –repitió Kaori y, pensativa–. Típico de Zafiro.

¿Y cómo es?

–Me ocuparé de que Zafiro te la presente y así podrás comprobarlo por ti misma –dijo Darién antes de dar la vuelta para alejarse de ella.

Justo cuando Serena estaba temiendo que la banda siguiera eternamente con la versión de Can't Buy me Love que estaba tocando, la canción terminó.

–Estos zapatos me están matando –dijo a la vez que se apartaba de Mamuro , que no tuvo más remedio que retirar ambas manos de su cintura.

Mamuro sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y se lo pasó por la frente. Parecía especialmente acalorado, y Serena se preguntó si habría sido la necesidad, y no la lascivia, lo que le había hecho aferrarse a ella con tanta fuerza.

–Gracias por el baile, querida jovencita –dijo Mamuro, sin aliento–. Has hecho muy feliz a este anciano en su cumpleaños. Mira… ahí viene Zafiro a reclamarte.

Zafiro los saludó con la mano mientras se acercaba a ellos.

–Siento interrumpiros, pero hay personas que quieren conocerte, Sere. ¿Te importa que me la lleve, papá?

–Claro que no. Yo también necesito un… respiro –Mamuro se tambaleó un poco mientras se alejaba.

–¿Crees que tu padre está bien? –preguntó Serena, preocupada–. ¿No deberías ir con él?

–Está perfectamente –contestó Zafiro en tono displicente–. Es la típica rutina Hawksworth. Bebe más de la cuenta, duerme media hora, y luego vuelve con más marcha que nunca. No te preocupes. Una amiga de mi madre está deseando conocerte –añadió a la vez que tomaba a Serena de la mano y la llevó hasta donde se hallaba una mujer pequeña con un vestido color aguamarina sin tirantes y un impresionante collar de diamantes en torno al cuello. Miró a Serena de arriba abajo mientras Zafiro las presentaba.

–Serena, esta es Kaori y Berryl Metali, compañera de bridge de mi madre y una auténtica mala influencia. Kaori y, te presento a Serena, la chica de mis sueños…

Serena experimentó una oleada de pánico.

Magnífico. Perfecto. Había pensado que la tarde no podía ser más desastrosa, pero estaba equivocada. Al parecer el destino estaba empeñado en convertirla en la diana de varias y humillantes bromas. Como solía hacer Berryl Berryl Metali en el colegio.

–Es un placer conocerte –dijo rápidamente, antes de que Zafiro dijera su apellido.

Kaori y Berryl Metali la miró un momento con el ceño fruncido.

–Tu cara me suena… ¿Es posible que conozca a tus padres?

–No creo –Serena se humedeció los labios, nerviosa.

Estaba diciéndose que debía actuar como si estuviera sobre el escenario cuando Kaori y Berryl Metali dejó escapar un cantarina risa.

–Pues si no es eso, no se me ocurre de qué pueda ser –entrecerró los ojos–. Debes ser de la misma edad que mi hija. No eres amiga de Berryl, ¿no?

Serena tuvo que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos para mantener una expresión pensativa.

–¿Berryl Metali? –pronunció el odiado nombre dudando, como si fuera la primera vez que lo escuchaba–. No la recuerdo. Lo siento. Pero qué calor hace aquí, ¿no os parece? –añadió precipitadamente–.

Estoy sedienta después del baile, así que, si me excusáis, voy por algo de beber.

A la vez que empezaba a alejarse dedicó una mirada de ruego a Zafiro para que refrenara su caballerosidad.

Pero, al parecer, no logró transmitir el mensaje.

–Puedo ir yo… –empezó a decir Zafiro.

–No te molestes, cariño –lo interrumpió Serena–.

Quédate a charlar con Kaori y. Enseguida vuelvo.

Al ver a un camarero que llevaba una bandeja con vasos de agua se acercó a tomar uno con la esperanza de que beber la aliviara del dolor de cabeza que empezaba a tener. Ya se explicaría con Zafiro más tarde, pero en aquellos momentos lo único que quería era salir a tomar el aire.

Salir al exterior fue como lanzarse a un lago de agua helada. El mundo parecía enteramente azul y blanco, iluminado por la enorme luna que se alzaba sobre la playa.

El silencio reinante se adueñó de ella con tanta rapidez como el frío.

Se apoyó de espaldas contra el muro de la casa y respiró profundamente. Hacía tanto frío que sintió que se le helaban los pulmones y, cuando exhaló, el aire surgió de su boca como una espesa nube de humo blanco.

Contemplando el rocoso paisaje que se extendía bajo las ventanas del castillo, recordó lo que había contado Darién sobre la desesperada condesa que se suicidó arrojándose por un balcón. Trató de imaginar cómo habría llegado a sentirse tan deprimida como para recurrir a aquella brutal solución.

–Es una larga caída.

Serena se sobresaltó tanto al escuchar aquella voz que dejó caer el vaso que sostenía en la mano. Se llevó la mano a la boca, pero no antes de haber soltado una violenta maldición. En el silencio que siguió, escuchó el sonido del cristal rompiéndose en las rocas que había más abajo.

Darién Chiba la miró con expresión irónica mientras se acercaba a ella.

–Lo siento. No pretendía sobresaltarte.

Serena dejó escapar una risita nerviosa.

–¿En serio? Después de lo que ha pasado hace un rato, disculpa si no te creo y asumo que eso era exactamente lo que pretendías, con la esperanza de que acabara habiendo otro «accidente» como el que acabó con la vida de la última mujer inadecuada que un Chiba trajo a esta casa.

–Tienes una imaginación realmente creativa –replicó Darién sin inmutarse.

–No hace falta mucha imaginación para saber qué quieres librarte de mí –Serena apartó la vista para no tener que mirarlo–. A fin de cuentas, hace un rato te has tomado muchas molestias para tenderme una trampa y manipularme.

Darién apoyó los antebrazos en lo alto del muro ante el que se hallaban.

–No ha sido complicado. Has sido increíblemente fácil de manipular –el tono de Darién era suave, casi íntimo, pero contradecía la aspereza de sus palabras.

–Me has puesto en una situación imposible.

–No era imposible. De hecho, sé que habría podido llegar al final si hubiera querido, pero no era así. En cualquier caso, tienes razón. Quiero librarme de ti, pero, ya que no puedo llegar al extremo de asesinarte, espero que seas tú la que se vaya tranquilamente.

–¿Irme? –repitió Serena estúpidamente. De pronto ya no sabía qué decir, qué hacer. Lo que había empezado como un juego, como una broma secreta entre Zafiro y ella, se había escapado a su control.

–Sí. Irte de Alnburgh. Por lo que le he oído decir a Esmeralda, Zafiro planea quedarse unos días, pero creo que sería mejor que tú te fueras a Londres lo antes posible.

Hay un tren a Newcastle a las once de la mañana. Desde allí puedes tomar un tren a Londres. Me ocuparé de que Malachite te lleve a la estación.

Serena se alegró de tener el muro como punto de apoyo, porque no sabía si sus temblorosas piernas habrían sido capaces de sujetarla. Rio, incómoda.

–Veo que lo tienes todo organizado, comandante Chiba. Pero, ¿qué me dices de Zafiro? ¿O acaso te has olvidado de él?

–Es en él en quien estoy pensando.

–Ah –Serena se golpeó cómicamente en la frente–. Qué tonta soy. Pensaba que querías que me fuera porque mi rostro, mi ropa y mi acento no encajan aquí, y porque no me asustas, a diferencia de lo que le sucede a todos los demás. Y también que, por mucho que pretendas simular lo contrario, a ti también te ha afectado lo que ha pasado antes.

Una emoción indescifrable cruzó por un instante el rostro de Darién, pero enseguida se esfumó.

–No –su voz sonó amenazadoramente suave–. Quiero que te vayas porque eres peligrosa.

Serena se sintió repentinamente agotada, derrotada.

–¿Y qué se supone que voy a decirle a Zafiro?

Darién se encogió de hombros.

–Ya pensarás en algo. Tu talento para el engaño te facilitará las cosas. Así Zafiro podrá encontrar a alguien adecuado, alguien que lo trate con el respeto que merece.

–Alguien que encaje en tu estrecha noción de «adecuado», ¿no? –dijo Serena, pensando en Dante. Lo irónico de la situación habría resultado jocoso de no ser porque el asunto se había vuelto demasiado serio y humillante–. Vaya, vaya. ¿Quién habría imaginado que bajo ese sombrío y controlador exterior latía un corazón tan romántico?

–No soy ningún romántico –Darién se volvió hacia ella y apoyó una cadera en el muro mientras le dedicaba una especulativa mirada–. Pero sí siento especial aversión contra las trepas sociales sin escrúpulos. Tal y como están las cosas, estoy dispuesto a aceptar que eres simplemente una chica bonita con problemas para decir «no», pero, si te quedas, me veré obligado a adoptar un punto de vista mucho menos caritativo.

Del interior llegó el repentino sonido de varias voces cantando el Cumpleaños Feliz. Serena volvió la mirada hacia los ventanales y vio que todo el mundo rodeaba a Mamuro mientras este se disponía a cortar su tarta de cumpleaños. Viendo el brillo de los vestidos y las joyas que adornaban a casi todas las mujeres presentes, Serena volvió a constatar que los reunidos para aquella fiesta podrían haber sido los ricos y privilegiados de cualquier época de los pasados cien años, y que ella no pintaba nada allí.

Por una parte habría querido negar las crueles conclusiones a las que había llegado Darién sobre ella, pero sabía que no habría servido de nada. Dentro, pudo ver a Kaori y Berryl cantando con los demás, con su deslumbrante pelo y su carísima dentadura blanca. De pronto sintió que volvía a tener dieciséis años y que se hallaba en el pasillo de la escuela, con sus maletas y su stick de jokey a un lado, esperando a su tía Mina mientras observaba por la cristalera a las demás chicas del internado mientras cantaban el himno de la escuela.

Apretó los dientes con fuerza para evitar que le castañetearan. De pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba helada. Dentro seguían cantando el Cumpleaños Feliz. Si se daba prisa, podría entrar y subir las escaleras sin que nadie se fijara en ella.

Alzó levemente la barbilla y se volvió a mirar a Darién.

–De acuerdo. Tú ganas. Me voy –la sonrisa que curvó sus labios no alcanzó sus ojos–. Pero querría pedirte un favor. Pasa tiempo con Zafiro. Cuando llegues a conocerlo, descubrirás que te gusta.

Sin esperar respuesta, giró sobre sí misma y entró en la casa.

Estaba subiendo las escaleras cuando un revuelo procedente del salón llegó a sus oídos. Se volvió a mirar justo en el momento en el que Mamuro Chiba se desplomaba a un lado de la mesa, arrastrando consigo el mantel y la tarta que había sobre este.


	8. Chapter 8

**La historia no me pertenece es una transcripción de **_India Grey _s**in fines de lucro o promoción**

_Capítulo 8_

QUE ALGUIEN haga algo!

La angustiada voz de Esmeralda resonó en el repentino silencio. Antes de que Serena tuviera tiempo de procesar lo que acababa de suceder, Darién pasó corriendo a su lado y un instante después estaba arrodillado junto a su padre.

–¿Sabe alguien cómo se practica la resucitación cardiopulmonar? –exclamó a la vez que le soltaba la pajarita y desabrochaba el botón superior de su camisa.

Sin recapacitar en la conveniencia de lo que iba a hacer, y mientras los demás invitados miraban a su alrededor, esperanzados, Serena avanzó instintivamente hacia él.

–Yo sé hacerlo.

Darién ni siquiera la miró cuando se arrodilló frente a él. Se quitó la chaqueta del esmoquin y la colocó bajo la cabeza de su padre.

–¿Respira? –susurró Serena.

–No.

Esmeralda dejó escapar un angustiado gemido mientras Zafiro pasaba una mano por sus hombros.

–Llévala a la sala de estar y pide una ambulancia desde allí. Diles que las carreteras están en muy mal estado y que necesitamos un helicóptero. Hazlo ya. Su voz pareció hacer reaccionar a Zafiro, que estaba pálido y conmocionado.

–¿Respiración o corazón?

Serena tardó un instante en darse cuenta de que Darién le estaba hablando a ella.

–Respiración –contestó.

Darién ya había desabrochado la camisa de su padre y había empezado a comprimirle el pecho. Sus labios se movieron en silencio mientras contaba. La mano de Serena tembló cuando inclinó la cabeza de Mamuro hacia atrás. Tan solo había practicado aquello en una serie televisiva, aleccionada por el asesor médico del estudio, desde luego, pero nunca se había enfrentado a un caso real.

–¿Lista? –preguntó Darién.

Sus miradas se encontraron y Serena sintió una especie de descarga eléctrica que le dio fuerzas para arrancar.

Respiró profundamente, inclinó la cabeza, apoyó su boca sobre la de Mamuro y exhaló el aire lentamente.

Los segundos fueron pasando, medidos tan solo por el ritmo de su respiración y el movimiento de las manos de Darién. Quince rápidas compresiones, y dos lentas y largas exhalaciones.

Serena perdió el sentido del paso del tiempo. En algunos momentos creyó percibir señales de vida, demasiado débiles como para sentir esperanza, demasiado fuerte como para renunciar, de manera que inclinó la cabeza una y otra vez, anhelando que su propio calor y la adrenalina que recorría sus venas insuflara vida en la figura inerte de Mamuro.

Finalmente, el pecho de Mamuro experimentó una poderosa convulsión y comenzó a respirar por sí mismo.

Darién apoyó de inmediato dos dedos en el cuello de su padre para comprobar si había regresado el pulso. Un instante después asintió enfáticamente y miró a Serena.

–Buena chica.

Un sonido de pasos rompió el embrujo del momento y Serena volvió la cabeza. Se sorprendió al ver que todos los invitados habían abandonado el salón y que los enfermeros del helicóptero corrían hacia ellos.

Darién se puso en pie y se pasó una mano por el pelo.

Serena notó por primera vez lo pálido que estaba.

–Ha estado inconsciente unos diecisiete minutos. Ha vuelto a respirar. El pulso es débil, pero constante.

Una enfermera que llevaba un desfibrilador contempló un instante la escena.

–Bien hecho –dijo–. Lo que han hecho va a facilitarnos mucho el trabajo. A partir de ahora nos ocupamos nosotros.

Serena se apartó cuando otro enfermero se arrodilló a su lado y situó una máscara de oxígeno sobre el rostro de Mamuro. Cuando se levantó temió que las piernas no fueran a sostenerle sobre los zapatos de tacón, pero Darién apareció de pronto a su lado y la sujetó por el codo.

–¿Estás bien?

Serena asintió, pero fue incapaz de decir nada debido a la emoción que atenazaba su garganta. Quería que Darién la abrazara para poder sollozar sobre su hombro. No entendía por qué. No recordaba haber sollozado de pequeña, de manera que aquel no era precisamente el momento más adecuado para empezar. Y Darién Chiba, que hacía menos de media hora le había ordenado abandonar la casa de su familia, no era precisamente la persona más adecuada con quién empezar a hacerlo. De manera que, alzó la barbilla, tragó con esfuerzo y se apartó de él justo cuando Zafiro regresaba al salón. Al ver que los médicos estaban sujetando a su padre en una camilla, se puso lívido.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, Serena acudió a su lado y pasó un brazo por sus temblorosos hombros.

–Tranquilo –susurró, sintiéndose repentinamente exhausta–. Tu padre respira y ahora está en las mejores manos.

Cuando Zafiro se apoyó contra ella, Serena notó cómo olía a alcohol.

–Gracias a Dios que estabas aquí –dijo él a la vez que se frotaba rápidamente los llorosos ojos–. Yo debería ir al hospital para ocuparme de mamá.

Serena asintió.

–Me temo que solo hay sitio para un acompañante en el helicóptero –dijo una de las enfermeras mientras alzaban la camilla–. El resto de la familia tendrá que ir en coche.

Una momentánea expresión de pánico cruzó el rostro de Zafiro mientras calculaba cuánto había bebido.

–No puedo…

–Yo sí –dijo Darién–. Esmeralda puede ir en helicóptero y yo llevo a Zafiro –miró a Serena–. ¿Vas a venir?

Serena negó con la cabeza.

–No. No. Será mejor que me quede para asegurarme de que todo va bien por aquí.

Darién y ella habían compartido algo durante unos minutos.

Había habido una conexión entre ellos, pero ya había desaparecido. Era posible que lo hubiera ayudado a salvar la vida de su padre, pero aquello no alteraba el hecho de que Darién había dejado muy claro que la quería fuera de la vida de Zafiro. Y de la suya. Y cuanto antes, mejor.

Unas horas después, ya en el hospital, Darién se pasó una mano por los cansados ojos. Podía desactivar una mina bajo un sol abrasador y bajo el fuego enemigo, pero no lograba averiguar cómo diablos funcionaba la máquina de café frente a la que se hallaba.

Ya estabilizado, Mamuro dormía plácidamente. Al enterarse de que lord Hawksworth estaba camino del hospital, la persona a cargo de recepción había avisado al médico de este, que había decidido que acudiera a un hospital privado en Newcastle. Tras asegurarse de que su marido no corría peligro inmediato, Esmeralda había aceptado acostarse en la habitación para acompañantes contigua a la de su marido. Sentado en un sillón junto a la cama de su padre, Zafiro roncaba suavemente.

Darién estaba acostumbrado a permanecer despierto mientras los demás dormían. El silencio y la quietud de las primeras horas de la mañana resultaban tediosamente familiares para él, pero ya había aprendido que la única manera de luchar contra el insomnio era relajarse y aceptarlo. Pero aquella noche ni siquiera podía contar con ello.

De regreso en la habitación, y al ver el pálido rostro de su padre, su mente se llenó de imágenes de Serena mientras inclinaba la cabeza una y otra para llenar de oxígeno los pulmones de este. Sus ojos celestes fijos en los de él con una intensidad que borraba el resto del mundo, que evidenciaba su confianza en él.

Teniendo en cuenta todo lo que había pasado entre ellos aquella tarde, aquello había supuesto una sorpresa. Pero lo cierto era que había muchas cosas sorprendentes en Serena, como, por ejemplo, su habilidad para hacer que un vestido barato pareciera un modelo comprado en una boutique de Bond Street. O su forma de enfrentarse a él.

De luchar. El hecho de que sabía dar el beso de la vida los suficientemente bien como para lograr que un muerto respirara de nuevo.

«Y que otro volviera a sentir».

Se acercó a la ventana, molesto por la instantánea excitación que había experimentado al pensar en Serena.

El incidente de la bodega parecía haber tenido lugar varios días atrás, en lugar de varias horas, y al recordarlo sintió una oleada de autodesprecio. Se había repetido una y otra vez que había hecho aquello por el bien de Zafiro, que había seducido deliberadamente a la novia de su hermano en beneficio de este. Pero en realidad lo había hecho para demostrarse a sí mismo que tenía razón, para obtener una insignificante venganza sobre su padre y alcanzar una victoria privada sobre la chica que tanto lo había alterado desde el momento en que la había visto. Lo cierto era que apenas había pensado en Zafiro.

Se obligó a mirar a su hermano. Sentado en el sillón, dormido con la mejilla apoyada en una mano, parecía muy joven, y absurdamente frágil.

Sintió una punzada de culpabilidad. Era posible que Zafiro careciera del temple que poseían los hombres con los que estaba acostumbrado a servir, pero aquello no le daba el derecho a besar a la novia de su hermano solo para demostrar que podía hacerlo. Tampoco le daba derecho a haber disfrutado tanto del beso que solo lograba pensar en volver a repetirlo..

Masculló una maldición.

–¿Se encuentra bien?

Sorprendido, Darién volvió la cabeza y vio que una enfermera estaba comprobando el gota a gota de su padre.

–¿Quiere que le traiga algo? ¿Café?

–No, gracias –Darién tomó las llaves del coche y se encaminó a la puerta. Tenía que ir a Alnburgh para asegurarse de que Serena Tsukino siguiera allí tanto tiempo como Zafiro la necesitara.

Las luces de la furgoneta del catering se alejaron del castillo. Temblando de frío y miedo, Serena volvió al interior y, tras cerrar la pesada puerta de roble, echó el cierre con dedos helados.

Aún seguía conmocionada por todo lo sucedido, y le habría gustado encontrarse en el tren de regreso a la civilización y a su cálida casa. Su mente no dejaba de insistir en repasar todo lo ocurrido desde el desvanecimiento de Mamuro, en recordarle la fuerza y seguridad con que Darién se había hecho cargo de la situación. La había llamado «buena chica», pero también le había dicho otro montón de cosas aquella tarde, de manera que era totalmente ilógico que solo recordara aquellas dos palabras.

Desconsolada, fue a apagar las luces del vestíbulo cuando se fijó en algo que se hallaba caído en las escaleras. Su pulso se aceleró un poco mientras se acercaba a recogerlo.

Era la chaqueta de Darién.

Se agachó a recogerla y permaneció un momento quieta, contemplándola. No tenía ninguna intención de subir sola a deambular por los oscuros pasillos del castillo para ir a su dormitorio por un jersey. Cerró los ojos unos momentos y se echó la chaqueta por los hombros. Se arrebujó en ella y aspiró el aroma a Darién que desprendía, lo que le hizo recordar al instante el beso que habían compartido…

Un beso que no debería haber sucedido, se dijo a la vez que volvía a abrir los ojos. Debía cortar en seco aquel absurdo enamoramiento; no había la menor posibilidad de que prosperara, y precisamente por eso parecía tan poderoso. ¿Acaso no quería siempre lo que sabía que no podía tener?

En la chimenea del cuarto de estar ardían aún algunas ascuas. Echó al hogar algunos troncos con la esperanza de que prendieran.

Entretanto, seguiría con la chaqueta puesta…

Iba a ser una larga y fría noche.

Cuando regresó al castillo, Darién notó enseguida que no había ninguna luz encendida. Entró por la puerta que daba a la cocina, lo que le hizo recordar lo a menudo que había hecho aquello cuando regresaba del internado para las vacaciones y encontraba la casa desierta porque su padre y Esmeralda habían acudido a alguna fiesta, o estaban de viaje. Entonces no solía molestarle demasiado encontrar el castillo vacío, pero en aquellos momentos…

Rogó para que Serena siguiera allí. Tras comprobar en su reloj que eran más de las tres de la madrugada, supuso que estaría acostada.

Subió las escaleras de dos en dos, consciente de que su corazón estaba latiendo con más fuerza de lo habitual.

Se detuvo ante la puerta de su habitación y llamó con suavidad. No hubo respuesta, de manera que, sin apenas respirar, entreabrió la puerta. De inmediato se hizo obvio que no había nadie dentro. La tenue luz de la luna caía de lleno sobre la cama vacía.

¿Cómo diablos iba a explicarle a Zafiro que Serena se había ido y que había sido por su culpa?, se preguntó mientras bajaba las escaleras, desesperado por servirse algo de beber. Cuando entró en la sala de estar se sorprendió al ver que la chimenea seguía encendida. Fue hasta el mueble bar y, cuando estaba a punto de encender la luz, se detuvo en seco.

Serena estaba tumbada en la alfombra, frente al fuego.

Tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre un brazo estirado y se había quitado las horquillas del pelo, de manera que este caía sobre la pálida piel de su muñeca como una cascada rubia. Llevaba una chaqueta de hombre, pero, aunque era demasiado grande para ella, no lograba disimular las curvas de su cadera y cintura.

Darién exhaló el aliento, apenas consciente de que había estado conteniéndolo. Se obligó a apartar la mirada para servirse un coñac antes de rodear el sofá tras el que estaba Serena.

Si el impacto de verla desde atrás le había hecho olvidarse de respirar, verla desde delante resultó aún más impactante. Su rostro estaba ruborizado a causa del calor del fuego, y las llamas creaban exageradas y danzantes sombras bajo sus largas pestañas.

Parecía…

Darién tomó un largo trago de coñac con la esperanza de apartar de su cabeza algunos de los innobles adjetivos en los que estaba pensando, cortesía de los seis meses pasados en la compañía de un regimiento de hombres hambrientos de sexo.

Parecía… muy vulnerable. Eso era, pensó. No le había dado aquella impresión en el tren, mientras dormía, pero en aquellos momentos parecía haberse retirado a un espacio privado en el que se sentía a salvo e intocable.

Darién experimentó algo parecido a una pequeña descarga eléctrica y se dio cuenta de que Serena había abierto los ojos y lo estaba mirando. Se irguió como una gato hasta sentarse y flexionó el brazo sobre el que se había quedado dormida a la vez que arqueaba la espalda.

–Has vuelto –dijo con voz adormecida.

Darién tomó otro trago de coñac, consciente por primera vez del alivio que había experimentado al ver que seguía allí.

–Creía que te habrías ido.

Fue como si le hubiera echado un cubo de agua helada encima. Cuando Serena se puso en pie, Darién vio que la chaqueta que llevaba puesta era la suya y sintió una nueva punzada de deseo.

–Lo siento. Me habría ido, pero he supuesto que no habría ningún tren a estas horas de la madrugada –había un pequeño matiz de sarcasmo en su voz, aunque solo era un pálido reflejo de su anterior bravuconada–. Además, no quería irme sin saber cómo estaba Mamuro.

–Está estable. Igual que antes.

–Oh –Serena miró a Darién con expresión esperanzada–.Eso es bueno, ¿no?

–No lo sé. Puede que sí.

Serena asintió lentamente y Darién supo que había comprendido.

–¿Cómo está Esmeralda? ¿Y Zafiro?

–Ambos dormían cuando me he marchado. A Esmeralda le han dado una pastilla para dormir. Zafiro no la ha necesitado –añadió Darién con ironía.

Serena rio.

–Seguro que seguirá inconsciente hasta el mediodía.

Espero que las enfermeras tengan un megáfono y un cubo de agua fría.

Darién no sonrió mientras terminaba su coñac. Serena lo observó con cautela, apenas capaz de respirar.

–Estaba muy alterado. Sé que había bebido bastante, pero, a pesar de todo…

Serena se sentó en el brazo de un sillón tapizado de terciopelo.

–Así es Zafiro. No puede evitarlo. Su incapacidad para ocultar sus sentimientos es una de las cosas que más me gustan de él.

–También es una de las cosas que más me irritan de él

–dijo Darién, tenso–. No ha parado de llorar como un bebé durante todo el trayecto al hospital, y de repetir una y otra vez que aún le quedaban tantas cosas por decir…

Serena reprendió mentalmente a su amigo. Una cosa era hablar con claridad a su familia, y otra muy distinta emborracharse y soltar indirectas para despertar su curiosidad y hacer que le preguntaran a ella.

–Estaba muy disgustado. Eso es todo –dijo rápidamente, sin poder evitar sonar a la defensiva–. No hay nada malo en mostrar las emociones. De hecho, hay personas que consideran que hacerlo es algo normal. A fin de cuentas, acababa de ver que su padre se desmoronaba ante él y dejaba de respirar…

–Esto es solo el principio –interrumpió Darién–. Si no es capaz de enfrentarse a esto…

–¿Qué quieres decir con que solo es el principio?

–¿Quién sabe cuánto va a durar esto? Los médicos dicen que mi padre está estable, y Esmeralda y Zafiro parecen creer que eso significa que va a recuperarse.

–¿Y tú no lo crees?

–Mamuro ha estado mucho rato sin oxígeno –replicó Darién–.

Me temo que hay muy pocas probabilidades de que salga del coma. Puede que en los próximos días Zafiro tenga que enfrentarse a la muerte de nuestro padre.

–Comprendo –dijo Serena débilmente, suponiendo que Darién iba a decirle a continuación que quería que se fuera de allí antes de que Zafiro regresara.

–Si tengo razón –continuó Darién–, creo que sería mejor que no tuviera que enfrentarse además a la marcha de la chica por la que está loco.

Serena parpadeó, confundida.

–Pero… no comprendo. Tú mismo me has dicho que me fuera…

Darién, que estaba contemplando el fuego mientras hablaba, se volvió hacia Serena. La luz de las llamas confirió una calidad artificial a su fría y plateada mirada.

–Las cosas han cambiado –dijo con una irónica sonrisa–. Ahora te pido que te quedes. Has interpretado el papel de enamorada de Zafiro durante un par de días, y me temo que tendrás que seguir interpretándolo unos días más.


	9. Chapter 9

**La historia no me pertenece es una transcripción de **_India Grey _s**in fines de lucro o promoción**

_Capítulo 9_

HABÍAN pasado tres días desde que Mamuro había sufrido el infarto, tres días desde que Darién había pedido a Serena que se quedara en Alnburgh, y ya se había establecido un tipo de rutina. Todas las mañanas, Darién llevaba a Zafiro y a Esmeralda al hospital de Newcastle para que hicieran compañía a Mamuro, aunque este seguía inconsciente. Se quedaba el tiempo suficiente para hablar con alguno de los médicos sobre la evolución de su padre y luego volvía a Alnburgh, donde se dedicaba a evitar a Serena y a sumergirse en todo el papeleo relacionado con el castillo: facturas sin pagar, quejas de arrendatarios, presupuestos de constructores y peritos para los trabajos urgentes que había que realizar en el castillo.

Darién estaba seguro de que era una tarea inútil. Recordaba muy bien las palabras de su padre: «Tengo intención de durar mucho más de siete años». Pero, al parecer, no iba a durar más de siete días, y su inexplicable negativa a reconocer la existencia de los tremendos impuestos británicos sobre las herencias significaba que Alnburgh estaba sentenciado. Se vendería todo en lotes y el castillo sería transformado en un hotel, o algo parecido.

Ocuparse de todo aquello resultaba muy irónico para Darién, pues, en sus treinta y cuatro años de existencia, no había llegado a desarrollar ninguna clase de lazo con el resto de la familia.

En aquellos momentos estaba en el despacho, con los brazos apoyados sobre el escritorio y la cabeza gacha, negándose a ceder a la avalancha de rabia, amargura y frustración que amenazaban con adueñarse de él.

«No tiene nada de malo mostrar emociones; algunas personas incluso lo consideran normal».

Las palabras de Serena resonaron en su cabeza y se irguió a la vez que dejaba escapar un prolongado suspiro.

Aquello estaba sucediendo demasiado a menudo en los últimos días. No paraba de recordar las conversaciones que había mantenido con ella, de pensar en las cosas que había dicho, de preguntarse qué pensaría sobre otros asuntos.

Le resultaba incómodo reconocer que en muchos sentidos tenía razón. Había querido desestimarla como una actriz casquivana y atractiva, aunque no especialmente perspicaz, y no entendía por qué deseaba seguir hablando con ella. Aunque también tenía cierta lógica que fuera así, pues Zafiro estaba todo el día borracho o con resaca y Esmeralda… bueno, Esmeralda era Esmeralda. Serena era la única persona cercana que no había perdido la perspectiva, y se trataba de alguien ajeno a la familia… como él.

Serena abrió los ojos y vio que un rayo de luz entraba en la habitación por un resquicio de las cortinas. Estaba totalmente congelada y acurrucada y, cuando estiró las piernas, sintió una conocida punzada de dolor en el vientre. Dejó escapar un gemido.

Su mente volvió al pasado. ¿Realmente había transcurrido un mes desde aquella noche de diciembre en París? Seiya se había presentado en el apartamento a primera hora de la mañana, apestando a vino, sudor y cigarrillos, casi ardiendo de deseo tras una tarde trabajando en su cuadro Desnudo con lirios.

Doblada de dolor a causa del periodo, Serena solo había bajado a abrirle porque sabía que, de lo contrario, Seiya habría montado un número en medio de la calle.

Pero, tal vez, aquello habría sido preferible a la desagradable escena que siguió. Seiya no había querido aceptar un no por respuesta y Serena solo había sido capaz de librarse de él gracias a la cantidad de alcohol que había ingerido. Se había quedado dormido en la cama, roncando a todo volumen, y ella había pasado el resto de la noche sentada en una silla, incapaz de sentir otra cosa que el dolor que atenazaba su vientre y espalda.

De regreso al presente, se irguió con esfuerzo en la cama. Desde que tenía trece años sufría unos periodos muy dolorosos. Primero experimentaba los calambres, y el sangrado no tardaba en empezar, lo que significaba que más le valía buscar una farmacia cuanto antes, ya que no había acudido preparada a Alnburgh.

Salió de la cama, encorvada a causa del dolor, y tomó su ropa. Estaba haciendo un invierno realmente duro, y la temperatura del castillo apenas debía superar los cero grados, de manera que decidió conservar la camiseta térmica de rugby que había tomado prestada del armario de Zafiro.

Cuando bajó al vestíbulo se sorprendió al ver la hora en el antiguo reloj de pared. Ya debía hacer rato que Zafiro se había ido al hospital. Experimentó una punzada de angustia al preguntarse si habría tenido resaca aquella mañana. Dante lo había estado presionando para que le permitiera acudir a su lado en aquellos duros momentos, y Zafiro empezaba a encontrar cada vez más difícil atender a sus divididas lealtades. Aunque Serena no lo culpaba por intentarlo. Tal como se había comportado Darién con ella, no quería ni pensar en cómo sería capaz de tratar a una excéntrica reina del drama como Dante.

Seguro que no lo besaría…

–Buenos días. Más o menos.

Hablando del diablo… El sarcástico tono de Darién no sorprendió a Serena. La boca se le secó al instante y su corazón latió más rápido.

–Buenos días –Serena trató de sonar distante y distraída, pero, como aún no había pronunciado una palabra aquella mañana, sonó enfadada. Darién vestía un jersey de cachemira azul marino y, a la fría y azul luz de aquella dura mañana, parecía especialmente moreno y atractivo.

–¿Vas al entrenamiento del equipo de rugby? –preguntó con un ceja alzada.

Serena se sintió momentáneamente confusa, hasta que recordó que llevaba puesta la camiseta térmica de rugby que Zafiro solía utilizar cuando estudiaba.

Simuló una displicente sonrisa.

–Hoy he pensado saltármelo y echar un cigarro tras el cobertizo de las bicicletas. Para serte sincera, no creo que sea precisamente mi deporte.

–Oh, no lo sé –murmuró Darién–. Creo que serías una buena talonadora.

–Muy gracioso –Serena se obligó a permanecer erguida a pesar de la intensa punzada de dolor que sintió en el vientre–. Voy a la tienda del pueblo. Necesito comprar algunas cosas.

–¿Cosas? –repitió Darién.

–Me temo que he pillado un resfriado. Necesito pañuelos, aspirinas… ese tipo de cosas.

–Estoy seguro de que la señora Luna podría ayudarte con todo eso. ¿Quieres que le pregunte?

–No, gracias –espetó Serena. Cada vez le resultaba más difícil ignorar el dolor. Se detuvo al pie de las escaleras y se aferró a la barandilla al sentir nuevas náuseas–. Si no te importa, iré yo misma. No sabía que estuviera bajo arresto domiciliario.

–No lo estás.

Serena rio con ironía.

–Entonces, ¿por qué me tratas como a una criminal?

Darién tardó unos momentos en responder.

–Supongo que se debe a que me cuesta creer que hayas sentido un repentino deseo de salir de compras cuando fuera estamos a cinco grados bajo cero y solo estás vestida a medias.

–No tengo tiempo para esto –murmuró Serena a la vez que pasaba junto a él, desesperada por escapar de su escrutinio y por salir al aire libre, aunque fuera un aire siberiano–. Estoy vestida de manera perfectamente adecuada.

–Supongo que eso depende de para qué, porque es evidente que no llevas sujetador.

Serena bajó la mirada y dejó escapar un gemido al ver que el cuello de la camiseta estaba lo suficientemente abierto como para dejar expuesto el inicio de sus pechos.

–Eso es porque acabo de salir de la cama –dijo mientras se cerraba rápidamente el cuello.

–Y estás a punto de lanzarte sobre algún otro aprovechando que Zafiro no está aquí, ¿no? –murmuró Darién.

Aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

–¡No! –espetó Serena a la vez que apretaba los puños–.

No voy a ir al pueblo porque quiera hacerlo, sino porque estoy a punto de tener un periodo realmente doloroso y no he venido preparada para ello. Así que, si no te importa, deja que me vaya antes de que las cosas se compliquen más.

En los momentos de silencio que siguieron a sus palabras, Serena vio un destello de sorpresa en la mirada de Darién. Pero enseguida volvió a encerrarse en sí mismo y a recuperar el control.

–En ese caso no vas a ir a ningún sitio –dijo con una sonrisa ligeramente irónica–. Yo me ocupo. Estaré de vuelta en cuanto pueda.

Una vez en el coche, y mientras esperaba a que el limpiaparabrisas apartara el hielo, Darién apoyó el rostro en sus manos. Siempre se había considerado un hombre racional, justo, un hombre que se dejaba guiar por el sentido común, más que por los sentimientos, de manera que no entendía cómo era posible que se estuviera comportando como una especie de carcelero matón.

Había algo en aquella chica que le hacía perder el control. Algo en su sonrisa, en sus ojos, en sus continuos y vanos intentos de parecer altiva, le hacían desear sentirla más…

Para empezar, su cuerpo. Su cuerpo entero, sin ropa…

¿Pero qué le pasaba?, se preguntó mientras arrancaba el coche y se alejaba a más velocidad de la recomendable. Por increíble que le pareciera, Serena era la novia de su hermano pequeño, y el único motivo por el que seguía allí era porque él se lo había ordenado.

Aquellos dos motivos deberían haber bastado para que se comportara civilizadamente con ella, de manera que más le valía dejar de portarse como un dictador fascista y empezar a tratarla como a un ser humano decente.

Después podría echar un vistazo a su listín telefónico y encontrar a alguna mujer dispuesta a ofrecerle el alivio sexual que al parecer tanto necesitaba antes de regresar con su unidad a volcar sus energías en la absorbente tarea de permanecer vivo.

Serena decidió esperar a Darién en la biblioteca. No lograba entender por qué le había dicho la verdad. Se suponía que era actriz, de manera que, ¿por qué no conseguía nunca comportarse de forma misteriosa, desenvuelta, o elegante?

Sobre todo con Darién Chiba, que debía estar acostumbrado al tipo de mujeres que se casaban con oficiales del ejército, educadas, sacrificadas, y siempre perfectamente vestidas y peinadas. En resumen, mujeres con clase.

Suspiró y echó un vistazo a su alrededor. La biblioteca parecía el lugar más acogedor del castillo, probablemente gracias a la cantidad de libros apilados en sus estanterías.

Caminó junto a estas casi reverencialmente, a la vez que deslizaba una mano por el canto de los libros. Casi todos eran libros antiguos, con ilegibles títulos dorados, pero en la última sección había literatura más moderna, de Dick Francis, Agatha Christie, Georgette Heyer… Dejó escapar un gritito de placer al descubrir entre los títulos de aquella última autora la novela Devil's Cub, y sintió un nuevo respeto por Esmeralda. Al parecer, sí tenían algo en común después de todo.

Una nueva punzada en el vientre le hizo recordar el estado en que se encontraba, de manera que tomó el libro del estante y fue a sentarse en uno de los cómodos sofás de la biblioteca. A los catorce años se enamoró perdidamente del personaje de Vidal, y supo con la ferviente seguridad de una adolescente que nunca encontraría en la vida real a un hombre que estuviera a su altura.

Sonrió débilmente. A los catorce años todo se veía en blanco o negro. A los veinticinco, todo resultaba mucho más complicado.

De adolescente nunca había considerado la posibilidad de que su Vidal pudiera rechazarla después de haberlo encontrado…

Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando de entre las hojas del libro cayó un papel en su regazo. Al desdoblarlo vio que se trataba de una carta. La fecha que aparecía en lo alto de la página remitía a treinta años atrás, y la letra era evidentemente masculina y difícil de leer, pero no tuvo dificultad para comprender la primera línea.

Querida Mía…

Serena era consciente de que no estaba bien leer las cartas de otras personas, pero quiso suponer que había alguna clase de límite temporal para aquella regla.

Además, cualquier carta que empezara de forma tan romántica y se encontrara oculta en un libro de Georgette Heyer estaba rogando ser leída. Con un delicioso sentimiento de culpa, se arrellanó en el sillón y siguió leyendo.

Es tarde y hace mucho calor. Estoy sentado en la terraza del ático, con el resto de la botella de ginebra que traje de Inglaterra; me gustaría terminarla ahora mismo, pero no puedo soportar la idea de que Marie la encuentre vacía y la tire por la mañana. Es la botella que compramos en Londres, la que protegiste bajo tu abrigo cuando volvimos corriendo al hotel bajo la lluvia. ¿Cómo voy a tirar algo que ha estado tan cerca de tu cuerpo?

Serena trató de imaginar a Mamuro escribiendo algo tan íntimo, o haciendo algo tan romántico como correr bajo la lluvia hasta un hotel para hacer el amor a su amada.

Gracias por haberme enviado la fotografía de D en tu última carta. Crece tan deprisa… ¿Qué fue del bebé que sostuve en mis brazos en mi última visita a Alnburgh?

Ahora ya es un muchacho, una persona por propio derecho, con un carácter fuerte… ¡y una increíble determinación! Decirle adiós fue mucho más duro en esta ocasión. Nunca pensé que pudiera haber algo tan doloroso como tener que dejarte, pero al menos tengo tus cartas y mis recuerdos para seguir adelante. Dejar a mi hijo fue como arrancarme un trozo de mí mismo.

El corazón de Serena latió más rápido. ¿Aquella D se referiría a Darién? Treinta años atrás debía tener tres o cuatro años. Siguió leyendo, casi sin aliento.

Supongo que he aprendido a compartirte con Mamuro porque sé que no le perteneces en ningún sentido real, pero el hecho de que D vaya a crecer creyendo que Mamuro es su padre hace que me revele contra la injusticia de todo.

¿Por qué no pude encontrarte yo primero?

Serena se quedó boquiabierta. Incrédula, volvió a leer aquellas líneas. Su cerebro no quería aceptar la enormidad de lo que estaba leyendo.

¿Mamuro Chiba no era el padre de Darién?

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse a sus espaldas le produjo un sobresalto. Volvió a guardar precipitadamente la carta en el libro y dejó este a un lado.

–Qué… rápido has vuelto –balbuceó al ver a Darién, que llevaba una bolsa en la mano.

–Me había parecido que había cierta urgencia –Darién dejó la bolsa en un extremo del sofá y sacó una caja de tampones que entregó a Serena con delicadeza. Ella bajó la mirada, avergonzada.

–Gracias –murmuró mientras se volvía por su bolso.

Darién la miró con cierta cautela mientras se quitaba la chaqueta.

–De nada. Es lo menos que podía hacer por haber sido tan… controlador. Lo siento.

–No tiene importancia –dijo Serena rápidamente.

Después de lo que acababa de leer, lo último que necesitaba en aquellos momentos era que Darién se pusiera amable.

Darién la miró con evidente sorpresa.

–Suponía que sería más difícil hacer las paces contigo –dijo mientras sacaba de la bolsa una enorme tableta de chocolate–. He pensado que tal vez necesitarías esto y, tal vez, también esto –añadió a la vez que sacaba una botella de la bolsa.

–¿Ginebra? –Serena rio, aunque su corazón dio un vuelco al pensar en la carta e imaginar a la madre de Darién y a su desconocido amante bebiendo ginebra en la cama mientras fuera diluviaba.

–La señora Watts, la dueña de la tienda del pueblo –dijo Darién mientras dejaba la botella en una mesa–, se ha fijado en lo que estaba comprando y me ha dicho que la ginebra era buena para los dolores del periodo.

–Oh, lo siento. Supongo que habrá sido un tanto embarazoso para ti.

–En absoluto, aunque no sé hasta qué punto será de fiar la información de la señora Watts.

–Lo de la ginebra es una novedad para mí, pero si alguien me sugiriera beber sangre de vampiro o practicar yoga desnuda en lo alto de una columna para aliviar los dolores, lo intentaría.

–¿Tan doloroso es tu periodo? –preguntó Darién mientras abría el mueble bar.

–No siempre, pero en ocasiones es terrible… aunque no tanto si se compara con otras cosas –añadió Serena rápidamente al recordar que Darién estaba acostumbrado a trabajar en zonas de guerra–. Cuando toca un mes malo, resulta… difícil.

–También hay ibuprofeno en la bolsa –Darién sirvió ginebra en los dos vasos–. ¿Qué dice el médico al respecto?

–No he ido a ninguno –Serena ni siquiera tenía médico de cabecera. De niña nunca había permanecido mucho tiempo en el mismo lugar, y su madre siempre creyó en remedios alternativos–. He mirado en Internet, y creo que podría tratarse de algo llamado endometriosis. O es eso, o es uno de los veinticinco cánceres terminales que existen, cosa poco probable ya que lo he tenido durante los últimos doce años, o apendicitis, o envenenamiento por arsénico.

Después de eso decidí dejar de mirar.

Darién se acercó y le alcanzó un vaso con ginebra y hielo.

–Deberías ir a un médico. Entretanto, prueba un poco de esta medicina.

Serena no pudo evitar ruborizarse al ver su sonrisa.

–No tengo muchas normas irrompibles, pero una de ellas es no beber sola a media mañana. ¿No vas a beber tú también? A menos que tengas algo que hacer, por supuesto.

–En realidad no tengo nada que hacer. Al menos, nada que no pueda esperar –Darién se acercó a la chimenea y alimentó el fuego con un par de troncos–. Estoy tratando de poner en orden los papeles de las propiedades de mi padre. Son un auténtico caos. Mi padre no es precisamente organizado. Lleva décadas ocupándose de esos asuntos con muy poca profesionalidad.

–Así que Zafiro ha heredado de Mamuro su tendencia a enterrar la cabeza en el suelo, ¿no?

–Eso me temo –dijo Darién mientras se sentaba en el otro extremo del sofá–. Al igual que su tendencia a beber demasiado y a basarse en su encanto para librarse de los aspectos más desagradables de la vida –se interrumpió para dar un largo trago a su bebida y luego movió la cabeza–. Lo siento, no debería estar hablándote así de Zafiro. Pero al menos parece haberse librado del gen mujeriego de Mamuro.

–Sí –dijo Serena, preguntándose qué pensaría Darién si supiera la verdad–. Pero tienes razón. Mamuro y él se parecen mucho en otros aspectos.

Dio un sorbo a su bebida, consciente de que estaba entrando en terreno peligroso. Por un lado le habría gustado interrogar a Darién sobre la carta y la información que contenía, pero, por otro, sabía que nunca se atrevería a asediar sus defensas con algo tan personal.

–Sin embargo, yo no me parezco nada a él.

Fue como si Darién hubiera leído sus pensamientos. Sin saber qué decir, Serena tomó otro sorbo de ginebra.

–Lo siento –murmuró–. No es asunto mío. No pretendía…

–No te preocupes. No es ningún secreto que mi padre y yo no nos llevamos bien. Por eso no siento la necesidad de pasar cada minuto a su lado.

La habitación estaba en completo silencio. El único sonido era el del chisporroteo de los troncos en el hogar y el del tintineo de los hielos del vaso que Serena sostenía con mano temblorosa.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó con voz ligeramente ahogada–.¿Por qué no te llevas bien con él?

Darién se encogió de hombros.

–Siempre ha sido así. No recuerdo haber tenido mucho que ver con él antes de que mi madre se fuera, y después tampoco, aunque lo lógico habría sido que nos hubiéramos sentido más cercanos. Tal vez me culpaba de la marcha de mi madre –Darién alzó su vaso y miró a través de él desapasionadamente–. O tal vez no, y simplemente la tomó conmigo, pero lo que antes había sido indiferencia se transformó en abierta hostilidad. Me envió a un internado en cuanto tuvo oportunidad.

–Oh, pobrecito… –el recuerdo del breve periodo que pasó en un internado hizo que Serena se sintiera horrorizada.

–Para mí supuso un alivio. Era el único niño del dormitorio que temía la llegada de las vacaciones. Mamuro solía hacerme acudir a la sala de estar el día de mi llegada y repasaba minuciosamente mis notas en busca de algo que criticar con su habitual sarcasmo.

Serena se sintió conmovida al escuchar aquello. El libro, con su terrible secreto oculto entre sus páginas, asomaba ligeramente entre los cojines del sofá, a escasos centímetros de su cadera.

–¿Por qué hacía eso?

–No lo sé. Sería agradable poder pensar que, simplemente, no le gustaban los niños, o que no sabía relacionarse con ellos, pero la desmedida alegría que experimentó cuando nació Zafiro contradijo esa posibilidad. En cualquier caso, lo cierto es que eso no me dejó marcado de por vida y hace tiempo que renuncié a tratar de entenderlo.

–Pero sigues volviendo aquí –murmuró Serena–. Yo no sé si lo habría hecho.

–Vuelvo a causa de Alnburgh –dijo Darién con sencillez–.

Puede que parezca una tontería, pero siento que el castillo forma parte de mi familia tanto como la gente que vive en él, y Mamuro se ha ocupado de este de forma similar a la que se ha ocupado de sus hijos.

–¿Qué quieres decir?

–Todo o nada; es capaz de gastar cinco mil libras para poner nuevas cortinas en la sala de estar mientras el tejado se deteriora.

Sus miradas se encontraron. Darién dedicó a Serena su ya familiar breve y fría sonrisa, pero ella percibió un sombrío matiz en sus ojos. Experimentó una incontenible compasión por él. «Yo sé a qué se debe», habría querido decirle. «Sé por qué tu padre se ha comportado siempre de forma tan vil contigo, y no es culpa tuya».

El inesperado sonido del teléfono que había en la biblioteca le produjo un sobresalto. Darién se puso en pie para ir a contestar.

–Alnburgh.

Serena apoyó las manos en sus ardientes mejillas. Su corazón parecía estar galopando. Escuchó la voz de Darién como si llegara de muy lejos, aunque pudo deducir que estaba hablando con Zafiro.

–Eso está muy bien –dijo Darién en tono apagado. Tras una pausa, añadió–: Pregúntaselo tú mismo.

Serena fue incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos cuando le alcanzó el teléfono.

–Tengo buenas noticias, Sere –Zafiro parecía realmente contento–. Papá ha recuperado la consciencia.

Aún está muy aturdido, pero habla, e incluso ha logrado sonreír a la bonita enfermera que lo atiende.

–¡Es maravilloso, Zafiro! –dado lo que acababa de averiguar sobre Mamuro Chiba, Serena tuvo que esforzarse para hablar con toda la calidez posible.

–Sí. El asunto es que ni mamá ni yo no queremos irnos mientras esté así, y me preguntaba si no te importaría mucho que no fuéramos a comer. ¿Estarás bien por tu cuenta?

–Por supuesto. No te preocupes por mí. Estaré perfectamente.

–Hay otro problema –añadió Zafiro en tono de disculpa–. Mamá ha dado el día libre a la señora Luna…

Serena rio.

–Lo creas o no, algunos hemos evolucionado hasta el punto de no necesitar servicio. Y ahora, acude junto a Mamuro y dale recuerdos de mi parte.

La sonrisa se desvaneció de su rostro en cuanto colgó.

–No van a venir –dijo, tratando de mostrarse despreocupada–. Zafiro solo quería saber si podríamos arreglárnoslas sin la señora Luna, que tiene el día libre, porque sabe que no soy especialmente conocida por mis habilidades culinarias –rio nerviosamente–. ¿Dónde está el restaurante indio más cercano que sirva comida para llevar?

–En Hawksworth –dijo Darién–. Pero olvida lo de traer la comida. No sé tú, pero yo necesito salir de aquí. Vámonos.


	10. Chapter 10

**La historia no me pertenece es una transcripción de **_India Grey _s**in fines de lucro o promoción**

_Capítulo 10_

NO ES UNA cita, no es una cita, no es una cita». Serena se miró en el espejo mientras se peinaba y se preguntaba qué ponerse. No tenía demasiado entre lo que elegir, y enseguida llegó a la conclusión de que lo único adecuado era el vestido de seda.

Experimentó una oleada de indudable nerviosismo y tuvo que sentarse en el borde de la cama. Estaba comportándose de una manera ridícula. Tan solo iba a salir a comer con Darién porque Zafiro no iba a volver, la señora Luna no estaba, ni él ni ella sabían cocinar, y ambos llevaban demasiado tiempo encerrados en el castillo. No se trataba de una de aquellas citas que podían acabar en la cama… por fantástico que sintiera que podía ser acostarse con Darién Chiba.

«Basta», se dijo, enfadada consigo misma. Aquello no tenía nada que ver con el sexo. Hablar como lo habían hecho en la biblioteca había servido para aparcar sus diferencias, nada más. Darién se sentía lógicamente afectado por todo lo que estaba sucediendo y se había desahogado hablando Las manos le temblaban tanto que necesitó tres intentos para aplicarse adecuadamente el rímel. Después, tan solo tenía que ponerse el vestido. Tembló mientras deslizaba la gruesa seda roja por su cuerpo.

–No es una cita –murmuró una vez más, adoptando una severa expresión mientras se miraba en el espejo.

Pero sus ojos seguían brillando de excitación.

Darién dejó en la mesa de la biblioteca la carpeta con la correspondencia de Inland Revenue que había estado repasando y miró la hora en su reloj. Eran las siete de la tarde. Tan solo habían pasado tres minutos desde la última vez que había mirado la hora.

Se levantó y estiró su dolorida espalda, agradeciendo no tener un trabajo de oficinista. Se sentía entumecido, cansado e inquieto; frustrado por llevar todo el día en el interior rodeado de papeles. Eso era todo. No tenía nada que ver con el persistente deseo que tantas dificultades le había dado para concentrarse, ni con el hecho de que su mente no dejara de regresar al momento anterior a que sonara el teléfono.

El momento en que había estado a punto de volver a besar a Serena. Pero en aquella ocasión no lo habría hecho para tratar de desenmascararla, sino solo porque lo deseaba. Porque lo necesitaba.

Dejó escapar un prolongado suspiro y se pasó las manos por el pelo.

¿Por qué diablos había sugerido que comieran fuera?

Estaba cuidando de Serena por Zafiro, eso era todo.

Solo pretendía compensarla un poco por cómo habían ido las cosas y por haberla aburrido contándole su vida. Sobre todo por eso. No se trataba de ninguna cita.

Apagó las luces de la biblioteca y salió al vestíbulo.

Acababa de cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas cuando un sonido de pasos le hizo volverse hacia la escalera. Al ver a Serena sintió que se quedaba sin aliento y tuvo que apretar los puños para no soltar una maldición.

Porque Serena estaba preciosa.

Innegable y obviamente preciosa, y le iba a resultar imposible sentarse en un restaurante frente a ella sin ser consciente cada minuto de su belleza. Se había puesto un vestido de seda que moldeaba su cuerpo como una segunda piel, aunque tenía el cuello lo suficientemente alto como para resultar extrañamente recatado.

Cuando Serena se detuvo y lo miró con expresión insegura, Darién comprendió que estaba esperando su reacción.

Carraspeó y se frotó la barbilla.

–Tienes un aspecto… magnífico –dijo, casi con brusquedad. Había estado a punto de decir que estaba preciosa, pero aquello habría resultado demasiado íntimo.

–Sé que estoy demasiado arreglada –murmuró Serena a la vez que se volvía a medias, dispuesta a subir de nuevo–. No tenía otra cosa a mano, pero puedo ponerme los vaqueros y…

–No –la palabra surgió con más energía de la que pretendía Darién, y resonó en las paredes de piedra–. Así estás bien, y yo estoy muerto de hambre. ¿Nos vamos?

Llevó a Serena a un restaurante en Hawksworth.

Semioculto en una placita cercana a la del mercado, tenía los techos bajos, el suelo de piedra y una gran chimenea en los dos comedores con que contaba.

–Tenías razón –dijo Serena animadamente mientras miraba el menú sin fijarse realmente en lo que veía–. Es agradable salir del castillo. Y también es agradable sentir calor.

Al reconocer a Darién, el maître los había llevado a una de las mejores mesas del restaurante, cercana a una de las chimeneas. A pesar de que ya había empezado a calentarse, Serena no lograba dejar de temblar.

–Así que Alnburgh no ha estado a la altura de lo que esperabas –comentó Darién mientras ojeaba la lista de vinos.

–Digamos que soy una gran aficionada a la calefacción central. Cuando era pequeña solía pensar que me daba igual dónde viviera mientras hiciera calor.

Serena lamentó de inmediato haber dicho aquello. Lo último que quería era hablar de su infancia. Más le valía no beber de más, o de lo contrario estaría sacando esqueletos del armario, y a Zafiro, para cuando llegaran a los postres.

–¿Y dónde vives? –preguntó Darién.

–En Crouch End –Serena se sentía ridículamente tímida cada vez que Darién la miraba–. Comparto un piso con una chica que se llama Lita. Al menos, lo compartía, porque me fui dos meses a rodar en París una película sobre la Resistencia y cuando volví, su novio se había trasladado al piso. Supongo que ha llegado el momento de buscar alguna otra cosa.

–¿Te vas a ir a vivir con Zafiro?

Serena negó la cabeza y tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa mientras imaginaba la reacción de Dante si lo hiciera.

–Quiero mucho a Zafiro, pero no…

Se interrumpió cuando una joven camarera se acercó a la mesa a tomar nota de lo que querían. Serena tan solo recordaba un plato del menú, el lenguado con verduras, y fue lo que pidió. En cuanto la camarera se fue, el maître se acercó a servirles el vino.

Cuando volvieron a quedarse solos, Darién alzó su vaso y dijo:

–Sigue.

Serena se encogió de hombros y decidió hacerse la olvidadiza. Probablemente, Zafiro era el peor tema de conversación que podía elegir.

–Probablemente me dedique a buscar piso en cuanto regrese a Londres, a menos que decida esperar a saber si van a darme un papel en la película de vampiros, porque eso implicaría pasarse cuatro semanas rodando en Rumanía… –alzó su vaso de vino y tomó un gran sorbo para permanecer callada. El vaso era más grande de lo que pensaba y parte del vino se deslizó por su barbilla.

–¿Es un papel importante? –preguntó Darién, que parecía totalmente relajado.

¿Y por qué no iba a estarlo?, se preguntó Serena, desesperada. El no tenía un absurdo enamoramiento que ocultar, ni otras cosas…

–No. Intervengo en varias escenas, pero apenas digo nada, lo que resulta perfecto. Lo único negativo es el vestido que tengo que ponerme. Mi agente no deja de enviarme guiones con papeles más importantes, pero yo no quiero ir por ese camino. Ya soy lo suficientemente neurótica –consciente de que volvía a hablar más de la cuenta, tomó una de las aceitunas que les habían servido de aperitivo–. Me encanta lo que hago –continuó, más despacio–. Es divertido y no hay presión. No estoy preparada para nada especial, y empecé a actuar por casualidad, pero así puedo viajar, hacer cosas interesantes y, de paso, aprender otras.

La camarera se acercó a dejar sus platos en la mesa y enseguida se fue.

–¿Por ejemplo? –preguntó Darién.

Serena bajó la mirada, consciente de que tenía el estómago hecho un nudo y no iba a poder comer. De todos modos, tomó su tenedor.

–Veamos… Por ejemplo, tiro al arco. Uno nunca sabe cuándo va a tener que enfrentarse a un ejército invasor con tan solo arcos y flechas… especialmente en Alnburgh.

Ordeñar una vaca. Bailes regionales. Respiración artificial…

Darién no ocultó su sorpresa al escuchar aquellos argumentos.

–¿Aprendiste esa técnica actuando?

–Trabajé en una serie de televisión sobre médicos –Serena adoptó un tono jocosamente altanero al añadir–: Me sorprende que no la recuerdes; fue la cima de mi carrera, al menos hasta que los guionistas decidieron matarme en lugar de dejar que me casara con el médico especialista.

La sonrisa de Darién fue repentina y devastadora. De pronto pareció mucho menos intimidante y muy, muy sexy.

–¿Y eso supuso una decepción?

–En realidad no. Ganaba buen dinero, pero suponía mucho compromiso.

–¿Casarte con el médico o seguir con la serie?

La grave voz de Darién pareció resonar en el interior de Serena, especialmente en la región de su pelvis.

–Las dos cosas.

Regresaron al castillo en silencio. No había luna y la niebla hacía que la vista del castillo resultara extrañamente romántica. Serena llevaba las manos enlazadas en su regazo y se mantenía erguida y rígida, como si estuviera luchando contra las oleadas de vehemente deseo que rompían en su interior. Iluminado por la luz del salpicadero, el rostro de Darién parecía especialmente tenso y serio.

Serena gimió interiormente mientras se preguntaba si se habría aburrido como una ostra.

–Gracias por una tarde encantadora –dijo cuando ya se hallaban de regreso en el castillo–. Parece un poco mal haberlo pasado tan bien mientras Zafiro y Esmeralda están en el hospital. Espero que Mamuro esté bien.

–Yo también, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta el caos que va a haber con las finanzas de Alnburgh si muere –dijo Darién con ironía mientras cerraba la puerta a sus espaldas–. Lo siento –añadió–. No pretendía que sonara así.

–Lo sé –Serena se detuvo ante él y alzó instintivamente la mano para acariciar su mejilla.

Darién se tensó y, por un momento, Serena temió haber metido la pata de nuevo. Pero entonces él la miró y, en el breve instante que transcurrió antes de que sus bocas se encontraran, Serena percibió en su mirada el mismo deseo y desesperación que ella sentía. Dejó escapar un gemido de alivio cuando los labios de Darién tocaron los suyos que se entreabrieron casi por propia voluntad cuando Darién tomó su rostro entre las manos.

Fue como si estuviera haciendo algo que le dolía. El beso fue intenso y a la vez delicado, y la expresión de su rostro cuando se apartó, resignada, casi de derrota.

Angustiada, Serena deslizó la mano tras su cuello y atrajo su cabeza hacia sí.

–¿Sere? ¿Eres tú, querida?

–Zafiro –gimoteó Serena.

Darién se apartó de ella como si hubiera recibido un golpe.

Escucharon pasos acercándose al vestíbulo. Bajo la luz del techo, su rostro parecía labrado en hielo.

Impotente, Serena vio cómo se apartaba de ella. Luego alisó su falda, avanzó por el vestíbulo y rogó para que su voz no la delatara.

–Sí, soy yo. No esperábamos que volvieras tan… Se interrumpió cuando Zafiro apareció en el umbral. Tenía el rostro ligeramente hinchado y los ojos enrojecidos a causa del llanto.

–Oh, querido… –murmuró Serena mientras avanzaba rápidamente hacia él.

Zafiro alzó las manos en un gesto de impotencia.

–Ha muerto.

En un instante, Serena estaba junto a él. Lo abrazó y deslizó una mano por su pelo murmurando palabras de consuelo mientras él apoyaba el rostro en su hombro y rompía a sollozar. Serena vio que Darién se alejaba. Habría querido que se volviera, para poder mirarlo y hacerle comprender con la mirada.

Pero no lo hizo.

**Zafiro inoportunooooooooooooooooooooo!**


	11. Chapter 11

**La historia no me pertenece es una transcripción de **_India Grey _s**in fines de lucro o promoción**

_Capítulo 11_

Y ASÍ, cuando aún no había transcurrido una semana desde la celebración del cumpleaños de Mamuro, tuvieron que hacerse los preparativos para su funeral.

Darién regresó a Londres la mañana siguiente de la muerte de su padre. Serena no le vio irse y, aunque Artemis, el mayordomo, murmuró algo sobre una cita con el banco, no pudo evitar preguntarse con tristeza si se habría ido tan temprano para evitar verla.

El mal tiempo continuó, con nieve incluida. Las cañerías de un baño en desuso estallaron y el agua empapó el techo de uno de los rincones del vestíbulo. Artemis, que desde la muerte de Mamuro Chiba parecía haber envejecido diez años, deambulaba por el castillo con impotencia, sustituyendo cubos.

Después de su encuentro en el vestíbulo, Serena no volvió a ver a Zafiro llorando, pero sin la ocupación diaria de acudir junto a la cama de Mamuro, sin una esperanza a la que aferrarse, se fue desmoronando poco a poco. Le corroía el arrepentimiento por no haber tenido el valor de sincerarse con su padre sobre su sexualidad, y por saber que ya era demasiado tarde.

Los nervios de Serena tampoco mejoraron con las llamadas realizadas a horas intempestivas por un inseguro y solitario Dante. Procuraba evitar que Zafiro se pusiera, pues aquel no era el momento más adecuado para que la verdad saliera a la luz, pero la farsa que estaban representando empezaba a parecer absurda, y la principal dificultad en la relación de Zafiro con Dante no era su carácter homosexual, sino el hecho de que Dante fuera una tremenda y egoísta prima donna. En las pocas ocasiones en que habían hablado, Zafiro había acabado emborrachándose. Aquel era otro asunto que preocupaba a Serena. Cada vez resultaba más difícil ignorar que Zafiro estaba bebiendo demasiado.

Pero no había nadie con quien hablar. Esmeralda apenas salía de su habitación, y Serena sentía que hablar con la señora Luna o con Artemis supondría romper algún importante tabú social. Con quien realmente quería hablar era con Darién, pero, ¿qué le habría dicho si hubiera estado allí? A menos que estuviera dispuesta a revelar la verdad sobre su relación con Zafiro, cualquier preocupación que expresara sobre el bienestar de este solo serviría para que Darién pensara aún peor de ella. ¿Quién podía culpar a Zafiro por beber si su novia había estado a punto de meterse en la cama con su hermano mientras él hacía compañía a su moribundo padre?

Según fueron pasando los días fue echando más y más de menos a Darién. Incluso se encontró contando los días que faltaban para el funeral, pues sabía que entonces lo vería.

El día anterior al funeral, Serena se encontraba en lo alto de una escalera en el vestíbulo, limpiando las pistolas que se habían mojado debido a las goteras. Estaba contemplando el cañón de una, preguntándose si habría sido utilizada para algún duelo en el pasado, cuando Darién llegó al castillo. Parecía exhausto, y tuvo que reprimir el impulso de correr hacia él para abrazarlo.

–¿Habías considerado el suicidio antes, o es el hecho de estar aquí lo que te ha empujado a intentarlo dos veces en la última semana? –preguntó Darién con ironía mientras tomaba el montón de cartas acumuladas durante aquellos días en la mesa del vestíbulo.

Serena intentó reír, pero su risa surgió como una especie de graznido.

–Supongo que sí, porque antes me sentía perfectamente adaptada. ¿Qué tal ha ido tu viaje?

–Frustrante –contestó Darién sin dejar de mirar las cartas.

Serena apartó la mirada y siguió limpiando la pistola que sostenía con movimientos enérgicos.

–Supongo que volverás a Londres cuando termine el funeral, ¿no? –dijo Darién distraídamente.

–Oh –Serena se sintió repentinamente desorientada y un poco aturdida en lo alto de la escalera–. Sí, supongo que sí. En realidad no había pensado en ello. ¿Tú vas a pasar aquí una temporada?

–No. Voy a volver.

–¿A Londres?

Para no tener que mirar a Darién, Serena volvió a poner la pistola en su sitio, pero las manos le temblaban y se deslizó de sus dedos. Horrorizada, dejó escapar un grito, pero, antes de que llegara al suelo, Darién logró atraparla a la velocidad del rayo..

–Ten cuidado. Existe la posibilidad de que alguna de las pistolas del escudo esté cargada –dijo Darién mientras le devolvía la pistola–. No. No vuelvo a Londres. Vuelvo a mi unidad.

Serena sintió que se le encogía dolorosamente el corazón.

–¿Tan pronto?

–Aquí no tengo nada que hacer –sus miradas se encontraron y Darién sonrió con amargura–. Al menos allí hace mucho más calor –tomó una de las cartas de la mesa y la alzó–. De hecho, solo he venido por esta carta. Tengo una cita con el abogado de Mamuro en Hawksworth, así que…

–Espera… –Serena saltó de la escalera, que era más alta de lo que había pensado, y acabó tambaleándose ante Darién, que tuvo que alargar una mano para sostenerla.

La retiró de inmediato.

Serena sintió que le ardían las mejillas.

–La otra noche… –empezó a decir, incapaz de alzar la mirada–… solo quería que supieras que no fue un error.

Sabía lo que estaba haciendo, y…

–¿Y se supone que eso mejora las cosas? –preguntó Darién con frialdad.

–Trato de explicártelo –dijo Serena, desesperada–. No quiero que pienses que Zafiro y yo… no somos…

Los labios de Darién se curvaron en una sonrisa de desprecio.

–No te estoy culpando por lo que pasó; yo fui tan responsable como tú. Pero no creo que ninguno de los dos podamos simular que no estuvo mal –pasó junto a Serena en dirección a la puerta–. Como tú, no tengo demasiadas reglas irrompibles, pero hasta hace poco no era consciente de que una de ellas era no tocar a la mujer de tu hermano. Bajo ninguna circunstancia.

–Pero…

–Y, sobre todo, no por el hecho de que estés aburrida y disponible.

La crueldad de las palabras de Darién hizo que Serena se sintiera incapaz de responder. La puerta crujió cuando salió, dejando a su paso una ráfaga de viento helado.

Darién puso en marcha los limpiaparabrisas, que apenas pudieron con toda la nieve que estaba cayendo. Su viaje a Londres apenas había servido para aclarar la situación financiera y legal de Alnburgh, pero al menos le había dado cierta perspectiva sobre la situación con Serena.

Pero al volver a verla todo se había ido al garete. No sabía si era su habilidad como actriz, su forma de mirarlo, o el hecho de que nada más verla en lo alto de la escalera había deseado tomarla allí mismo, contra la puerta, lo que le hacía desear creerla.

Detuvo el coche en la plaza del mercado y apagó el motor. Permaneció un momento sentado, mirando sin ver por la ventanilla. Desde que su madre lo abandonó cuando tenía seis años, había vivido sin amor. No confiaba en el amor, y había llegado a la conclusión de que no lo necesitaba. En lugar de ello había basado su vida en principios. Valores. Códigos morales. Eran estos los que impulsaban sus acciones, no los sentimientos. Y era a ellos a los que debía aferrarse.

Salió del coche y cerró la puerta con más fuerza de la necesaria antes de encaminarse hacia las oficinas de Baines y Stanton.

Tras su reunión, Darién entró en el pub de la plaza. Tomó su primer whisky de un trago y pidió otro con el que fue a sentarse a una mesa en un rincón.

En la pared de enfrente había un grabado del castillo Alnburgh. Parecía exactamente el mismo de hacía cien años, pensó con desánimo. Nada había cambiado, excepto el hecho de que ya no tenía nada que ver con él…porque Mamuro Chiba no era su padre.

Resultaba gracioso, pensó con el ceño fruncido varios whiskys después. Era un experto en localizar y desactivar bombas antes de que hicieran daño a alguien, y sin embargo, había sido totalmente ajeno a la bomba sin detonar que había en el centro de su propia vida.

Aquello lo explicaba todo. Explicaba por qué se había comportado Mamuro de forma tan miserable con él mientras crecía, por qué se había negado siempre a hablar del futuro de las propiedades de la familia. Explicaba…

Frunció de nuevo el ceño, tratando de asimilar el hecho de que su madre lo hubiera abandonado con un hombre que no era su padre. Aquello también explicaba algunas cosas… pero lo cambiaba todo.

Todo.

Se levantó, con el pecho repentinamente oprimido, sin aliento. Terminó su whisky de un trago y salió del bar.

Envuelta en una toalla, aún húmeda tras el baño que acababa de tomar, Serena contempló con consternación las posibilidades que le ofrecía su vestuario para acudir al funeral. Irónicamente, su única opción era el vestido negro que había comprado para la fiesta de cumpleaños de Mamuro. Si acortaba la falda y lo llevaba con su chaqueta de sport negra, podría valer…

Se secó rápidamente y se puso un grueso jersey azul de Zafiro para bajar por unas tijeras. Era tarde. Esmeralda se había retirado a su dormitorio hacía varias horas, Artemis ya estaba en la casa del guarda y Zafiro se había ido a la cama hacía una hora.

Al encontrar todas las luces de abajo encendidas, dedujo que Darién aún no había llegado. Ya eran las doce de la noche, y le extrañó que no estuviera de vuelta. Había comentado algo sobre una cita con el abogado de Mamuro, pero eso había sido hacía muchas horas.

De inmediato surgieron en su mente visiones de carreteras heladas y metales retorcidos que le produjeron una intensa angustia. Pero era ridículo que se preocupara así, se dijo mientras encendía la luz de las escaleras que llevaban a la cocina. Lo más probable era que hubiera encontrado alguna antigua amiga y estuviera en su casa.

La angustia que le produjo aquella posibilidad, mucho más realista que la primera, fue aún mayor.

Acababa de encontrar unas tijeras en la cocina cuando un ruido procedente del pasillo la sobresaltó. Era algo parecido al roce de un metal contra otro, como si alguien estuviera abriendo una vieja y herrumbrosa cerradura…

De pronto, la puerta del fondo del pasillo se abrió. La silueta de Darién apareció recortada contra la luz de la entrada. Se balanceaba ligeramente.

–¡Darién! –Serena dejó caer las tijeras y corrió hacia él, preocupada–. ¿Qué ha pasado, Darién? ¿Estás bien?

–Estoy bien –contestó él con aspereza. A la luz de la cocina, su rostro estaba pálido y sus labios casi blancos, pero sus ojos eran dos brillantes pozos de oscuridad.

–¿Dónde está el coche?

–En el pueblo. Aparcado frente al despacho del abogado. He venido andando.

–¿Por qué?

–Porque he bebido más de lo permitido para conducir.

Pero la bebida no le había servido para olvidar. En todo caso, los kilómetros que había recorrido hasta el castillo solo habían servido para agudizar sus sentidos y dar claridad a sus pensamientos, especialmente al que insistía en recordarle que los muros y torres del castillo contenían en su interior a Serena. Su brillante pelo. Su sonrisa. Su irreverencia y humor. Su dulce y complaciente cuerpo…

–¿Qué ha pasado?

Serena estaba de pie ante él, temblando ligeramente. O, tal vez, tiritando de frío. Frunció el ceño mientras la miraba.

Parecía vestir un largo jersey azul y nada más, excepto unos calcetines gruesos que hacían que sus largas y esbeltas piernas resultaran aún más deliciosas…

–¿Darién? –insistió Serena al ver que no le contestaba–.

¿Qué te ha dicho el abogado?

–Que Mamuro no era mi padre.

Darién escuchó su propia voz al decir aquello. Era una voz dura, áspera y, tal vez un tanto amarga. Pero él no quería sentirse amargado.

–Oh, Darién…

–Nada de esto es mío –dijo élla la vez que miraba a su alrededor como si estuviera viéndolo todo por primera vez–. Supongo que todo pertenece a Zafiro. El castillo, los terrenos, el título…

Los ojos de Serena se humedecieron y reflejaron su compasión, su comprensión.

–Yo no –su voz surgió cargada de emoción cuando dio un paso hacia él–. Quiero que sepas que no pertenezco a Zafiro. No pertenezco a nadie.

–Y yo ya no tengo un hermano.

Se miraron unos momentos sin decir nada. Entonces, Darién tomó a Serena de la mano y la atrajo hacia sí, cediendo a la implacable avalancha de deseo que había asediado sus defensas desde que se había sentado frente a él en el tren.

Subieron las escaleras juntos, deteniéndose en el descansillo para buscar anhelantes sus bocas. El rostro de Darién parecía helado bajo las manos de Serena, que lo besó como si pudiera transmitirle el calor de su deseo. Su boca sabía a whisky y, cuando deslizó las manos bajo su jersey, Serena dejó escapar un gritito a causa del contraste entre el frío que experimentó en sus pechos y el ardiente calor que recorría sus venas.

–Oh, Serena…

–Vamos.

Serena tiró de él, pero, al llegar a lo alto de la escalera, desorientada por el deseo, giró a la derecha en lugar de a la izquierda. Al darse cuenta de su error se detuvo, pero, antes de que pudiera decir nada, Darién tomó su rostro entre las manos y no paró de besarla hasta que le dio igual dónde estuvieran, al menos mientras pudiera sentirlo dentro pronto.

Sus caderas lo buscaron tenazmente, hasta que pudo sentir la firmeza de su erección bajo los pantalones.

–Mi cuarto está en la otra dirección… –murmuró.

–Hay muchos más cuartos –respondió Darién, que, sin apartar los labios de ella, alargó la mano hacia el pomo de la puerta más cercana.

Unos instantes después avanzó con Serena en brazos hasta la cama. La dejó de rodillas sobre esta y permaneció de pie ante ella.

A pesar de que la habitación estaba helada, Serena tembló de deseo. Se quedó sin aliento mientras contemplaba el pálido rostro de Darién, el alivio de su expresión, la intensidad de su negra mirada.

Alzó las manos para desabrocharle los botones de la camisa. El cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, y Serena vio cómo se tensaban los músculos de su mandíbula mientras se esforzaba por mantener el control.

Pero aquella era una batalla que no le iba a dejar ganar.

Deslizó con cuidado las manos bajo su camisa abierta y sintió cómo se estremecía de deseo. Su piel aún estaba fría. Una intensa ternura se adueñó de ella, confiriendo a su deseo una intensidad que casi la asustó. Se sentía como si estuviera bailando, descalza y libre, pero al borde de un precipicio. Terminó de quitarle la camisa y luego se liberó rápidamente de su jersey. Despacio, lo rodeó con los brazos y presionó su cuerpo cálido y desnudo contra él a la vez que le besaba la boca, los pómulos, los ojos, la mandíbula. Cuando Darién la tumbó sobre la cama, sintió los fuertes latidos de su corazón contra sus pechos.

Darién terminó de quitarse rápidamente los pantalones y la realidad se transformó en una bruma de ensueño en la que Serena solo era consciente de sus pieles unidas, del aliento de Darién en su oído, de sus ardientes labios…

Mantuvo los ojos fijos en los de él, sumergiéndose en su profundidad mientras él iba descubriendo su cuerpo con las manos bajo la sábana.

Con cada caricia de sus manos, con cada roce de sus dedos, se estaba descubriendo a sí misma. El sexo era algo con lo que se sentía cómoda. Sabía lo que estaba haciendo y disfrutaba de ello. Era divertido.

Pero aquello era tan distinto a lo que había sentido hasta entonces… Aquello no era divertido. Era esencial. Cuando Darién la penetró, profunda y lentamente, Serena no supo si la intensa y poderosa sensación que se adueñó de ella fue más parecida a morir, o a volver a nacer.

Su grito de deseo quedó suspendido en el gélido aire de la habitación.

Serena no había experimentado nunca algo tan perfecto.

Permanecieron muy quietos unos instantes, adaptándose a la nueva dicha de estar unidos y, cuando Serena miró a Darién a los ojos, deseó que aquello durara para siempre.

Pero era imposible. Su cuerpo ya estaba pidiendo más, y sus caderas empezaron a moverse por voluntad propia para adaptarse al ritmo de los movimientos de Darién. Cuando este deslizó un pulgar por sus labios, ella lo tomó entre sus dientes mientras él utilizaba la otra mano para acariciarle el clítoris a la vez que la penetraba.

La cama en la que estaban era demasiado fuerte como para crujir mientras sus cuerpos se movían. Serena no quería dejar de mirar a Darién. Quería conservar para siempre la imagen de su rostro perfecto mientras se sumergía en el mar de sensaciones más intensas que había experimentado nunca. Se sentía tan unida a él que apenas sabía dónde empezaba el cuerpo de uno y dónde acababa el del otro.

Cuando su dulce grito de liberación hizo añicos la quietud reinante en el dormitorio, sintió que todo lo que había creído y pensado hasta entonces se transformaba en cenizas y polvo.

Darién dormía.

No se sabía si era por el whisky, por la larga caminata hasta el castillo, o por el increíble orgasmo que había experimentado, pero, por primera vez en muchos años, durmió como los ángeles.

Despertó cuando los primeros rayos de sol entraron por los altos ventanales del dormitorio. Serena dormía entre sus brazos, con la espalda pegada contra su pecho y su delicioso y cálido trasero contra sus muslos.

O, más específicamente, contra su erección.

Pero no tardó en experimentar una sensación de remordimiento que disolvió la sensación de plenitud con que había despertado y le hizo mirar de frente a la realidad. Cerró los ojos, pues no quería ver aquella realidad, ni a Serena, cuya brillante belleza adquiría una calidad etérea mientras dormía. Como medio para alejar la rabia, el dolor y la conmoción que había supuesto su descubrimiento, la noche anterior había sido perfecta.

Pero solo había sido una noche, y no podía volver a repetirse.

Serena se movió entre sus brazos y volvió a presionar su cuerpo contra él. Darién reprimió un gemido mientras su mente se veía abrumada por los recuerdos de la noche anterior.

Sabía que no iba a olvidarlos en mucho tiempo, lo que podía suponer un gran inconveniente en las noches que se avecinaban, cuando estuviera solo en su estrecho camastro, separado del resto de sus hombres por una simple tela.

Salió cuidadosamente de la cama y se vistió rápidamente. La luz del sol daba cierta ilusión de calor, pero lo cierto era que la habitación estaba helada.

Apretando los dientes para que no le castañetearan, deslizó los brazos bajo el cuerpo de Serena y le tomó en brazos. Ella suspiró, pero en lugar de despertar, se acurrucó plácidamente contra su pecho. Darién tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa al recordar la velocidad con que se quedó dormida en el tren la noche que la conoció. Pero cuando volvió a mirarla mientras la llevaba por el pasillo hacia su dormitorio dejó de sonreír. Serena no se parecía a ninguna de las mujeres que había conocido hasta entonces. Había surgido de la nada, desafiante, evasiva, contradictoria, y, de algún modo, había logrado introducirse bajo sus defensas.

¿Cómo lo había hecho?

Empujó con un hombro la puerta del dormitorio de Serena y fue hasta la cama, donde la dejó cuidadosamente. Mientras la arropaba, ella abrió los ojos y sus labios se curvaron en una adormecida sonrisa a la vez que alzaba una mano para acariciarle la mejilla.

–Hace frío sin ti –murmuró–. Vuelve a la cama.

–No puedo –dijo Darién a la vez que la tomaba con delicadeza de la mano para evitar que siguiera acariciándolo–. Ya ha amanecido.

Serena se tumbó de espaldas y suspiró.

–Te refieres a que todo ha acabado.

–Así tiene que ser. No podemos cambiar lo que hicimos anoche, pero tampoco podemos repetirlo. Solo tenemos que superar este día sin dar a Zafiro ningún motivo para sospechar.

Serena cerró un momento los ojos.

–De acuerdo –susurró.

Darién no esperaba aquella resignación, y su sentimiento de culpabilidad se intensificó. ¿Por qué le estaba haciendo sentir como si aquello fuera culpa suya? La noche anterior ambos se habían comportado de un modo irresponsable, pero tan solo había sido la conclusión lógica de todo lo que había sucedido entre ellos desde el momento en que se habían conocido. De alguna manera había resultado inevitable, aunque también prohibido.

Se volvió para encaminarse hacia la puerta, pero antes de salir preguntó con voz cansada:

–¿Qué esperabas, Serena?

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa de infinita tristeza.

–Nada –murmuró–. Nada.

Cuando Darién salió de la habitación, las lágrimas empezaron a rodar imparables por sus mejillas. Darién se había acostado con ella porque por fin había logrado encontrar una cláusula de escape en su libro de normas éticas. Ya que Zafiro no era su hermano, no tenía ninguna obligación ética hacia él.

Pero, ¿y ella? La noche anterior creía haberle dejado claro sin necesidad de deletrearlo que no estaba traicionando a Zafiro por acostarse con él.

Al parecer, Darién no la había entendido.

Pero ella no había esperado promesas. No había esperado declaraciones de amor eterno. Solo habría querido que Darién confiara en ella.

**ufffffffffffffffffffffff**


	12. Chapter 12

**La historia no me pertenece es una transcripción de **_India Grey _s**in fines de lucro o promoción**

_Capítulo 12_

EL ROSADO amanecer había dado paso a un despejado y precioso día de invierno para el funeral de Mamuro. Las plomizas nubes que habían poblado el cielo durante aquella última semana habían dado paso a un cielo límpido y totalmente azul.

Fuera de la iglesia de San Juan Bautista se formaron grupos de personas que, para mantener los pies calientes, no paraban de golpear el suelo mientras hablaban.

Algunos vestían elegantemente de negro, pero la mayoría vestía de diario. Serena supuso que se trataba de gente del pueblo que había acudido al funeral más atraída por el espectáculo social que suponía que por la pena.

–He olvidado traer cacahuetes para los monos –murmuró Zafiro con desacostumbrada ironía.

–Es lógico que la gente sienta curiosidad –lo reconvino Esmeralda, la viva imagen de la sobria elegancia con su ceñido traje negro de falda y chaqueta y los ojos ocultos por un sombrero que llevaba un pequeño velo negro–.

Quieren saber si sentimos las cosas de forma diferente a ellos. Pero no es así, por supuesto. La diferencia reside en que nosotros no mostramos nuestros sentimientos.

Serena se mordió el labio. Ella era una de esas personas, con su barato vestido negro, al que finalmente había tenido que hacer el dobladillo deprisa y corriendo con cinta de pegar. A pesar de que Darién prácticamente la había obligado a montarse en la limusina con ellos, ella no formaba parte del «nosotros» que acababa de mencionar Esmeralda. Ni siquiera era la novia de Zafiro.

Cuando salieron del coche y Zafiro ofreció el brazo a su madre para acompañarla al interior de la iglesia, Serena trató de quedarse atrás para sentarse junto a Artemis y la señora Luna, pero una firme mano la sujetó por el brazo.

–Oh, no. Tú vienes conmigo –murmuró Darién en un tono que no admitía réplica.

No la soltó mientras avanzaban por el pasillo de la abarrotada iglesia, tras Esmeralda y Zafiro. Debatiéndose entre el instinto de rebelarse y su amor por él, Serena notó que la gente volvía la cabeza para mirarla con curiosidad, preguntándose quién sería y qué derecho tendría a estar allí. Sintió una terrible angustia al darse cuenta de qué pensarían que estaba con Darién.

Si al menos fuera así…

–Yo soy la resurrección y la vida…

Junto a ella, Darién sostenía con mano firme el libro con los himnos del servicio religioso. Serena no necesitó mirarlo para saber que estaba mirando de frente y que la expresión de sus ojos sería dura y seca. Era como si hubiera desarrollado un poder sobrenatural que le hacía instintivamente consciente de todo lo relacionado con él.

¿Sería aquel un efecto del amor?

Sonrió débilmente para sí. ¿Sería aquello una venganza divina, su castigo por haber jugado liberalmente con los afectos de Seiya y muchos otros? ¿Por haber desdeñado el amor y haberse creído por encima de aquel sentimiento?

El organista de la iglesia empezó a tocar del himno Prometo a Mi País…, cuya conocida letra hablaba de entregar tu vida a tu nación. Darién se preguntó qué diablos habría sabido Mamuro de aquello. Que él supiera, Mamuro tan solo se había preocupado de sus propias necesidades, de sus propios deseos. Había vivido para el placer. Había muerto siendo el centro de atención en su propio cumpleaños, no a solas y a miles de kilómetros de su casa, en la cuneta de alguna polvorienta carretera.

Mamuro no habría sido capaz de sacrificar su felicidad por el bien de su hijo.

Cuando el himno terminó y todos se sentaron, Darién captó una vaharada del perfume de Serena, del calor que emanaba de su cuerpo en la helada iglesia. Experimentó un deseo instantáneo y apretó los puños. Había asistido a demasiados funerales en desolados aeródromos como para no ser muy consciente de la brevedad de la vida. Las reglas y los principios no ayudaban cuando uno estaba muerto. Una noche como la que acababa de pasar con Serena debería ser motivo de celebración.

En el púlpito, el cura comenzó con su sermón.

–Nos hemos reunido hoy aquí para celebrar la vida de Mamuro Chiba, que para los aquí reunidos no era tan solo el conde de Hawksworth, sino también un marido, un padre, un amigo…

«Era solo sexo». Aquello era lo que dijo Serena por teléfono la primera vez que la vio. Solo sexo. Debía olvidarlo. Especialmente en aquellos momentos, en medio del funeral.

–Debemos recordar las muchas formas en que Mamuro Chiba afectó a nuestras vidas… –continuó el cura.

Darién se frotó los tensos músculos de su frente. En su caso, recordar cómo le había afectado Mamuro no era precisamente una buena idea. Notó que muchos de los que lo rodeaban sacaban un pañuelo para secarse los ojos o se tomaban del brazo con el vecino, mientras él permanecía encerrado en la celda su propia amargura.

Solo.

Entonces, con gran delicadeza, Serena apoyó una mano en la suya, enlazó sus dedos con los de él y le acarició la palma con el pulgar en un gesto que no tuvo nada que ver con el sexo, sino con el consuelo y la comprensión.

Y de pronto ya no estuvo solo.

–Ha sido una ceremonia encantadora –murmuraba la gente al salir, mientras de fondo sonaba el tema In My Life, de los Beatles. Aquello había sido idea de Zafiro.

–¿Estás bien? –preguntó Serena a la vez que tomaba a su amigo del brazo.

–Más o menos. Necesito una bebida.

–¿Qué pasa ahora?

–Ahora es el entierro –Zafiro se estremeció–. Hay un panteón familiar en Alnburgh. Es muy pequeño, así que podrás librarte de la escena. Iremos mamá, el vicario y yo… y supongo que Darién también vendrá. Para cuando yo… y supongo que Darién también vendrá. Para cuando acabemos, todo el mundo habrá llegado al castillo para beber algo. ¿Te importa quedarte aquí para indicar a la gente el camino?

Serena se puso de puntillas y besó su helada mejilla.

–Claro que no me importa. Ve y despídete de tu padre.

Al volverse vio que Darién estaba tras ella, esperando a que le dejara entrar en el coche con Esmeralda y Zafiro.

–Lo siento –dijo a la vez que se apartaba–. ¿Vas a ir al entierro?

–Sí. Para salvar las apariencias. Zafiro y yo tendremos que hablar en algún momento, pero no creo que hoy sea el día más adecuado –Darién miró a Serena con reticencia–.

Supongo que también tendremos que hablar tú y yo.

Un helado golpe de viento hizo que un mechón de pelo cayera sobre la frente de Serena. Al mover la cabeza para apartarlo, un movimiento en la distancia captó su atención.

Alguien estaba saltando el pequeño muro que separaba los terrenos de la iglesia de la carretera.

«Oh, no… Oh, por favor, no… No ahora…»

Serena sintió que la sangre abandonaba su rostro.

Era una figura conocida, aunque incongruente en aquel contexto. De su mano colgaba una botella.

–Puede que hoy tampoco sea el mejor día para eso – dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos–. Y ahora deberías irte; creo que te están esperando.

Había sido una respuesta evasiva, pensó Darién sombríamente mientras entraba en el coche y cerraba la puerta. No era la que esperaba.

Cuando el coche se alejaba, volvió la cabeza y vio que Serena caminaba rápidamente hacia un hombre que no iba vestido de luto y tampoco de forma adecuada para el frío reinante. Vestía vaqueros, chaqueta sport y una camisa cuyos bordes asomaban por debajo. Había cierto aire arrogante en su actitud, en sus movimientos, como si estuviera haciendo algo temerario, pero le diera igual.

Cuando el coche cruzaba las puertas del cementerio, vio por el espejo retrovisor que Serena se había acercado y movía la cabeza. Parecía que le estaba rogando algo.

Luego lo abrazó.

Darién miró de frente mientras notaba los fuertes latidos de su corazón. Cuando Serena lo había tomado de la mano en la iglesia había creído que algo había cambiado. O tal vez nada había cambiado, pero aquel gesto le había hecho ver lo que no había querido admitir: que, probablemente, lo que quería con ella no era mero sexo, y la esperanza de que, en algún momento, cuando Serena hubiera aclarado las cosas con Zafiro, pudiera desear lo mismo.

Pero, al parecer, se había equivocado.

–Por favor, Dante. Ya no falta mucho para que acabe el funeral. Un par de horas o tres a lo sumo.

Dante se apartó con impaciencia de ella.

–Tres horas –dijo con desdén–. Haces que no parezca nada, pero cada hora es como un mes para mí. Ya llevo una semana esperando, y hoy me he pasado todo el día en el tren. Necesito a Zafiro, Serena. Y él me necesita.

–Lo sé, lo sé –Serena trató de armarse de paciencia.

De lo contrario, habría echado mano al egoísta y elegante cuello de Dante para ahogarlo.

¿A qué se habría referido Darién cuando había dicho que necesitaban hablar? ¿Y por qué había tenido que elegir Dante precisamente aquel momento para hacer su ridícula y melodramática aparición?

–No lo sabes –protestó Dante teatralmente–. Nadie lo sabe.

–Sé que Zafiro está desesperado sin ti, pero también sé que su madre lo necesita en estos momentos. Además, Zafiro necesita superar esto antes de poder estar adecuadamente contigo.

–¿Tú crees?

Sintiendo una cercana victoria, Serena tomó la botella que sostenía Dante y lo condujo de vuelta por donde había llegado.

–Claro que lo creo. Y también creo que estás muy cansado. Has pasado una semana terrible y encima acabas de hacer un largo viaje en tren. El pub del pueblo también es un hostal. ¿Por qué no vamos a ver si hay alguna habitación libre y yo me ocupo de enviar a Zafiro a verte lo antes posible? De momento me parece lo más prudente.

Dante dirigió una nostálgica mirada hacia el castillo de Alnburgh, y Serena temió que fuera a rebelarse.

–Vamos –dijo rápidamente–. Te acompaño para echarte una mano. Luego iré a decirle a Zafiro dónde estás.

Dante le dedicó una conmovedora mirada.

–Gracias, Serena. Creo que tienes razón. Me fio de ti..

El vestíbulo del castillo estaba lleno de gente vestida de negro que, en general, hablaba demasiado alto. Después de la surrealista ceremonia que acababa de tener lugar en el panteón familiar, Darién estaba desesperado por beber algo fuerte, pero no lograba dar dos pasos sin que lo interrumpieran con preguntas sobre su padre y felicitaciones por su medalla. Entablar una conversación resultaba imposible habiendo tantas cosas que no podía decir. A nadie excepto a Serena.

Tenía que encontrarla.

–Darién.

La voz resultó conocida, pero inesperada. Al volverse, Darién vio que se trataba de Ann. Estaba muy morena y preciosa bajo su sombrero negro, aunque su expresión parecía preocupada.

–Lo siento, cariño –murmuró mientras se ponía de puntillas para besarlo en ambas mejillas–. La muerte de tu padre ha supuesto una terrible conmoción. Debéis estar destrozados.

–Algo así. No esperaba verte aquí –Darién fue consciente de que su tono de voz no había resultado especialmente agradable, y se reprendió mentalmente por ello. No era culpa de Ann que hubiera visto a Serena abrazando a otro hombre, ni que después hubiera desaparecido.

–Olimpia y yo estábamos en St. Moritz el pasado fin de semana, pero cuando su madre nos dijo lo que había pasado quise venir de inmediato. En realidad lo hice por ti.

Sé que no tuve la suerte de llegar a conocer bien a tu padre, pero… quería asegurarme de que estabas bien.

Aún me preocupo por ti, ya lo sabes…

–Gracias.

Ann inclinó un poco la cabeza y el ala de su sombrero ocultó en parte su rostro.

–Debes estar pasando unos momentos horribles, Darién.

No estés solo.

Darién sintió una oleada de desesperación. Parecía que estaban celebrando el Día Internacional de la Ironía. Por primera vez en su vida no quería estar solo, pero, al parecer, la única persona con la que quería estar no parecía compartir sus sentimientos.

–Lo tendré en cuenta –contestó, disponiéndose a escapar en cuanto pudiera. Pero no le iba a resultar tan fácil.

–Hola, Darién. Siento mucho lo de tu padre.

Si hubiera tenido a mano una de las pistolas que con tanto esmero había limpiado Serena, Darién se habría pegado un tiro. Pero, dadas las circunstancias, no le quedó más remedio que someterse al abrazo sobrecargado de perfume de Berryl Metali y esbozar una sonrisa.

– Berryl.

–Mamá dijo que estuviste genial en la fiesta, cuando tu padre sufrió el ataque. Fuiste un auténtico héroe.

–No fue para tanto –replicó Darién con frialdad mientras miraba a su alrededor.

Berryl se inclinó hacia delante y bajó la voz hasta convertirla en un excitado suspiro.

–Tengo que preguntártelo, cariño… Esa rubia junto a la que estabas sentado en la iglesia se parece mucho a una chica llamada Summer Tsukino que conocí en el colegio, pero no puede ser…

Darién se puso inmediatamente alerta.

–Serena. Se llama Serena Tsukino…

–¡Entonces es ella! –exclamó Berryl, que miró a Ann con una mezcla de incredulidad y triunfo–. ¿Quién puede culparla por haberse desembarazado de ese nombre tan hippy? También debería haberse cambiado el apellido, que, según parece, procedía del campamento de lesbianas en que vivía. Pero nada de eso explica qué hace aquí. ¿Trabaja en el castillo? Porque, de ser así, yo tendría cuidado con la plata familiar…

–Es la novia de Zafiro –dijo Darién. Tal vez, si lo repetía las suficientes veces, acabaría aceptándolo.

–¡No me digas! ¿En serio? ¡Cielo santo!

Darién frunció el ceño.

–¿Qué quieres decir?

Berryl estaba demasiado inmersa en su papel de cotilla como para darse cuenta de la tensión que de pronto pareció crepitar en el ambiente. Ann se movió incómoda sobre sus zapatos de diseño.

–Llegó a nuestro colegio desde algún mugriento camping. Por lo visto, una tía suya se apiadó de ella y quiso civilizarla antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Pero no sirvió de nada, porque acabaron echándola por robar –

Berryl tomó un sorbo de champán antes de seguir cotilleando en tono confidencial–. Fue justo antes del baile de fin de curso. La madre de una de nuestras compañeras había enviado dinero para que se comprara un vestido, pero el dinero desapareció del dormitorio y, casualmente, la vulgar señorita Tsukino, que apenas tenía nada decente que ponerse, apareció de pronto con un vestido muy bonito.

–Y, por supuesto, tú sumaste dos más dos –dijo Darién en tono gélido.

Berryl pareció sorprendida y ligeramente indignada.

–Y deduje que eran cuatro. Su tía admitió que no le había dado ningún dinero, y la única explicación que dio Summer fue que se lo había regalado su madre. Su madre, que vivía en un autobús, que no había sido vista durante más de un año y por tanto era imposible de localizar y que no tenía algo tan «moderno» como un teléfono.

Darién rio sin humor.

–Y que, por tanto, tampoco pudo apoyar la versión de su hija.

–Oh, vamos, Darién –replicó Berryl en tono desdeñoso–.

A veces no es necesaria la evidencia, porque la verdad es tan obvia que todo el mundo puede verla. Además, si es la novia de Zafiro, ¿por qué acaba de ser vista en el pub reservando una habitación con un tipo que no se sabe de dónde ha salido? Ann y yo hemos ido a beber algo para entrar en calor después del funeral y la hemos visto –su tono desdeñoso se transformó en otro de triunfo–. Si no quieres creerme, tiene la habitación tres.

Si Serena hubiera sabido que iba a regresar caminando al castillo, habría llevado otro calzado. Tenía los pies helados y temía que el roce acabara produciéndole ampollas. Lo único que la mantuvo en marcha fue el pensamiento de encontrar a Darién para averiguar de qué quería hablar con ella.

También tenía que ver a Zafiro para decirle que Dante estaba allí. Seguro que acudiría a verlo en cuanto se enterara.

Cuando llegó al castillo tuvo que sortear los coches que abarrotaban la entrada. Mientras subía las escaleras, su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido. Una vez en el vestíbulo se quitó el abrigo y alisó su falda con manos temblorosas, constatando distraídamente que la cinta de pegar no se había soltado.

–¿Va todo bien, señorita Tsukino?

Artemis, que pasaba en aquel momento por el vestíbulo con una bandeja llena de copas de champán, la miró con cierta preocupación.

–Oh, sí, gracias. Lo único que sucede es que acabo de venir andando del pueblo. ¿Sabe dónde está Zafiro?

–Ha subido a su habitación nada más llegar y creo que aún no ha bajado.

–De acuerdo. Gracias. Voy a ver cómo se encuentra –

Serena dudó un momento antes de continuar, y sintió que se ruborizaba–. ¿Y sabe dónde puedo encontrar a Darién?

–Creo que anda por aquí –Artemis miró a su alrededor–. Hace un momento lo he visto… Ah, sí, ahí está, hablando con la joven dama que lleva ese gran sombrero.

Serena volvió la mirada hacia donde había indicado Artemis. Darién estaba de espaldas a ella, y no pudo ver bien su rostro. Sintió un revoloteo de mariposas en el estómago.

Entonces vio con quién estaba hablando.


	13. Chapter 13

**La historia no me pertenece es una transcripción de **_India Grey _s**in fines de lucro o promoción**

_Capítulo 13_

DURANTE su infancia, Serena no había parado de ir de un lado a otro con su madre, viviendo en lugares diminutos, sin espacio para las posesiones personales, algo que la había marcado. Una de las cosas a las que se había acostumbrado había sido a viajar ligera y a no deshacer casi nunca el equipaje.

Tras ver a Zafiro, apenas le llevó un rato recoger sus cosas. Necesitó más tiempo para recuperar un poco la compostura, pero al cabo de un rato se sintió los suficientemente fuerte como para despedirse de su dormitorio y encaminarse hacia las escaleras que llevaban al vestíbulo de las armas. Tal vez animadas por el champán, las personas reunidas en el castillo habían empezado a hablar más alto, y sus voces se mezclaban con el sonido de risas. Instintivamente, Serena trató de reconocer en el barullo reinante la voz de Darién, mientras pensaba que nunca lo había oído reír.

Pero tal vez estuviera riéndose en aquellos momentos con Berryl.

Decidida a no mirar a su alrededor para no perder el valor, se encaminó rápidamente hacia la puerta.

El frío aire del exterior fue como una bofetada e hizo que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas. Sorbió por la nariz y se frotó impacientemente el rostro con la manga de su viejo abrigo.

–Así que te vas.

Serena giró sobre sus talones. Darién estaba de pie en lo alto de las escaleras, con la puerta abierta a sus espaldas.

Había algo siniestro en su quietud, en la rigidez de su expresión.

Los últimos rescoldos de esperanza se apagaron en el corazón de Serena.

–Sí –contestó, y logró esbozar una leve sonrisa–. Te he visto hablando con Berryl. El mundo es un pañuelo.

Supongo que te lo habrá contado todo.

–Sí, aunque no ha supuesto ninguna diferencia. De manera que te vas… así como así. ¿No ibas a despedirte?

Serena bajó la mirada.

–Escribiré a Esmeralda –su voz pareció surgir de muy lejos–. En estos momentos está rodeada de amigos y no quiero interrumpir.

–Estaba pensando en Zafiro. ¿Qué pasa con él?

–Estará bien. No me necesita –murmuró Serena. En aquella ocasión, Darién no trató de disimular su enfado.

–¿Quién es él? Debe tratarse de alguien muy especial para que hayas acabado con él en la cama apenas terminado el funeral. ¿Es el mismo con el que te escuché hablando en el tren, o algún otro?

Tras un momento de confusión, Serena dedujo que debía haberla visto con Dante, y que, al instante, había sacado sus propias y erróneas conclusiones. Pero hacía tiempo que sabía que las explicaciones lógicas no bastaban para transformar los prejuicios de la gente.

–Es otro.

–¿Lo amas? –el enfado de Darién se desvaneció, dando paso a un intenso cansancio.

Serena negó con la cabeza y tuvo que hacer esfuerzos para contener los sollozos que se acumulaban en su pecho.

–No.

–¿Entonces, por qué? ¿Por qué te vas con él?

–Porque él lucharía por mí –Serena respiró profundamente, alzó la cabeza y, con toda la calma que pudo, dijo–: Porque confía en mí.

A continuación dio la vuelta y se alejó caminando.

Darién volvió a entrar y pasó entre la gente que se hallaba en el vestíbulo sin detenerse. Entró en la biblioteca, cerró la puerta y apoyó la espalda contra esta, respirando agitadamente.

Confianza. Aquello era lo último que esperaba que dijera Serena.

Se pasó la mano por el pelo mientras pensaba rápidamente. Había aprendido desde pequeño que uno podía fiarse de muy poca gente, y desde entonces prácticamente se había enorgullecido de su cinismo. Pero aquella desconfianza le había hecho permitir que la única mujer con la que quería estar se alejara de él para caer en brazos de otro hombre. Un hombre que llevaba ropa de diseño y que confiaba en ella. Alguien que lucharía por ella.

Era posible que la confianza no fuera su fuerte, pero sí lo era luchar.

Abrió la puerta con decisión y casi tropieza con la persona que se hallaba al otro lado.

–¿Ann? ¿Qué…?

–Quería hablar contigo –Ann se recuperó del susto rápidamente y siguió a Darién, que ya avanzaba hacia el vestíbulo–. Necesito decirte algo.

–Este no es un buen momento –dijo Darién sin dejar de caminar.

–Lo sé. Disculpa, pero se trata de algo en lo que no he logrado dejar de pensar todos estos años –Ann se interpuso en el camino de Darién cuando estaba a punto de salir–. Es respecto a lo que sucedió en el internado. No fue Summer, sino Berryl la que robó el dinero. Ella lo organizó todo. Es cierto que Summer… digo, Serena, apareció con un vestido nuevo, y no sé de dónde sacó el dinero para pagárselo, pero no lo consiguió robándolo del dormitorio. Fue Berryl quien la acusó.

–Lo sé –dijo Darién con un suspiro de cansancio–. Eso no lo había dudado.

–Oh –Ann se había quitado el sombrero y, sin este, parecía extrañamente desprotegida y alicaída–. Sé que sucedió hace mucho y que solo fue una fea travesura, pero no me ha gustado escuchar a Berryl contándolo de nuevo. Ya somos adultos. Solo quería asegurarme de que supieras la verdad.

–La verdad es ligeramente irrelevante. Lo que importa es lo que estás dispuesto a creer –Darién dudó un momento antes de añadir–: El otro asunto… lo de que la habéis visto reservando una habitación en el hostal del pub con un hombre, ¿también ha sido una invención de Berryl?

–No, eso era cierto –Ann miró a Darién con ojos casi suplicantes–. ¿De verdad estás bien? ¿Puedo ayudarte de algún modo?

Darién comprendió que el dolor de Ann debía parecerse al suyo. Cuando contestó, lo hizo con especial delicadeza.

–No, no estoy bien. Pero tú ya me has ayudado –dijo, y a continuación abrió la puerta y salió rápidamente del castillo.

El pub King's Arm se hallaba en el momento de calma que solía producirse entre la hora del almuerzo y la tarde.

El dueño estaba sentado tras la barra, leyendo el periódico, pero se puso en pie en cuanto vio a Darién.

–Mayor Chiba… digo, lord Chiba…

–Busco a alguien –interrumpió Darién, impaciente–. Alguien que se aloja aquí. Creo que está en la habitación número tres. Yo mismo subo a comprobarlo.

Sin dar tiempo a que el patrón reaccionara, fue hasta la escalera y subió los peldaños de dos en dos. La habitación número tres estaba al final del pasillo. Había una botella de vodka vacía en el exterior. Darién llamó a la puerta enérgicamente.

–¡Serena! –al no recibir respuesta de inmediato volvió a repetir el nombre en alto.

Estaba a punto de golpear de nuevo la puerta cuando esta se abrió unos centímetros. Un rostro de tez morena sin afeitar y de ojos hinchados se asomó por la rendija.

–Serena no está aquí.

Darién masculló una maldición y empujó la puerta con un hombro. El hombre apenas opuso resistencia y la puerta se abrió fácilmente. Darién lo observó el tiempo justo para darse cuenta de que tan solo llevaba una pequeña toalla blanca en torno a la cintura. Luego pasó al dormitorio.

En un instante vio la ropa dispersa por el suelo, ropa negra amontonada sobre la alfombra, y la amplia cama que dominaba el centro de la habitación, deshecha. Por un momento, temió desmayarse.

–¡Darién! –Zafiro se irguió en la cama de repente y se cubrió con la sábana.

Parpadeante, Darién trató de reconciliar lo que estaba viendo con lo que esperaba encontrarse.

–¿Zafiro?

–No quería que lo averiguaras así –Zafiro hizo una pausa y bajó un momento la cabeza, pero enseguida volvió a alzarla y miró a Darién a los ojos mientras el hombre de la toalla acudía a su lado–. Pero probablemente ya era hora de que te enteraras. No puedo seguir ocultando quién soy realmente solo porque no encaje con el molde de los Chiba. Amo a Dante. Ya sé lo que vas a decir, pero…

Darién dejó escapar una breve risa de incredulidad a la vez que experimentaba un intenso alivio.

–Es la mejor noticia que he recibido en mucho tiempo.

En serio. No sabes lo contento que estoy –se volvió y estrechó efusivamente la mano de un desconcertado Dante. Luego se acercó a Zafiro y lo abrazó efusiva y brevemente.

–Y ahora, por favor, si Serena no está aquí, ¿dónde está?

La sonrisa se esfumó del rostro de Zafiro.

–Se ha ido. Va a tomar el tren de vuelta a Londres. ¿Ha sucedido algo entre vosotros? Porque…

Darién masculló una maldición y luego se volvió hacia la puerta.

–Sí, ha sucedido algo entre nosotros. Pero yo he sido demasiado estúpido como para comprender exactamente de qué se trataba.

La buena noticia fue que Serena no necesitó esperar mucho a que llegara un tren. La mala era que no iba directamente a Londres, sino que efectuaba numerosas paradas en el trayecto y la línea terminaba en Newcastle.

Afortunadamente, el tren tenía calefacción y estaba prácticamente vacío. Serena ocupó un asiento en un rincón y cerró los ojos para no tener que ver cómo se alejaba Alnburgh, transformado por los rayos del sol poniente en un antiguo castillo de cuento.

Ya estaba acostumbrada a aquello, se dijo una y otra vez. Irse de los sitios era lo que mejor se le daba. ¿Acaso no le había asustado siempre la idea de la permanencia?

Se le daba bien reinventarse a sí misma, los nuevos comienzos.

Pero hasta entonces no había sabido realmente quién era. Serena Tsukino era una construcción, una especie de rompecabezas compuesto de películas, libros y otras personas, fragmentos de hechos aglutinados junto a medias verdades y vergonzosas mentiras que había aprendido a lograr que resultaran creíbles.

Pero bajo la fría e incisiva mirada de Darién, todo el rompecabezas se había desmontado y había vuelto a ser ella misma. Una persona a la que realmente no conocía, que sentía cosas que no solía sentir y necesitaba cosas que no llegaba a comprender.

Cuando se habían alejado unos kilómetros de Alnburgh, su móvil recuperó la señal y empezaron a saltar todos los mensajes recibidos durante aquellos días. No pudo evitar sentirse decepcionada al comprobar que ninguno era de Darién. Pero había varios de su agente. Al parecer, la gente de la película de vampiros quería volver a verla. Según le decía, al menos su atuendo los había impresionado.

–Billetes.

Serena se sobresaltó ligeramente al escuchar la voz del revisor. Sacó el monedero de su bolso mientras parpadeaba con rapidez para alejar las lágrimas.

–Un billete de ida a Londres, por favor.

El revisor pulsó unos botones en su aparato.

–Tiene que hacer transbordo en Newcastle –dijo sin mirarla–. El tren para Londres sale de la vía dos, que está un poco lejos, así que tendrá que darse prisa.

–Gracias –murmuró Serena, desalentada ante la perspectiva. De pronto, un pensamiento surgió en su mente de la nada–. En realidad quiero dos billetes.

–¿Va usted acompañada? –el revisor frunció el ceño y la miró con extrañeza.

–No. Estoy sola –contestó Serena–. Digamos que tengo una deuda pendiente.

La estación de Alnburgh estaba vacía. Darién permaneció un momento en el andén, mirando desesperadamente a su alrededor, como si aún tuviera esperanzas de encontrar a Serena allí.

Pero no estaba allí. Se había ido con gran dignidad… y para siempre.

–¿Ha perdido el tren?

Darién se volvió y vio a un hombre con un mono azul que sostenía una pala.

–Algo así. ¿Cuándo sale el próximo tren para Londres?

–El único tren directo sale a las once y siete de la mañana. Si necesita llegar antes, tendrá que ir a Newcastle.

Darién asintió lentamente, desesperanzado, y se volvió para alejarse, pero de pronto se detuvo y se volvió de nuevo hacia el hombre.

–¿Ha dicho que el único tren directo ha salido esta mañana? Supongo que eso significa que el que acaba de salir…

–Era el tren a Newcastle. Correcto.

–Gracias.

Darién echó a correr y no se detuvo hasta alcanzar la verja de entrada a los terrenos del castillo. Obviamente, los invitados aún no se habían ido, porque el patio delantero estaba abarrotado de coches. Se detuvo en seco y tuvo que apoyarse en el más cercano para recuperar el resuello. Le iba a ser imposible salir con su coche de allí antes de que sacaran los demás.

Serena se había ido y no podía ir tras ella.

–¿Señor?

Darién se hizo distraídamente consciente de que se abría la puerta del coche contra el que estaba apoyado. Hasta ese momento no se había fijado en cuál era el coche en que se había apoyado, ni en que había alguien dentro. Se trataba del coche de la funeraria, y el hombre que salió del vehículo era el hombre que trabajaba en esta.

–Iba a preguntarle si se encontraba bien, pero está claro que sería una pregunta tonta –dijo, abandonando la rígida formalidad de su ocupación–. Sería más correcto preguntarle si puedo hacer algo por usted.

–Sí –contestó Darién de inmediato–. Puede hacer algo por mí.

Serena estaba en el andén de la estación de Newcastle, mirando a su alrededor con expresión confundida mientras una ruidosa multitud deambulaba junto a ella. Entre toda aquella ajetreada gente se sintió repentinamente diminuta, invisible.

Hacía diez días que había tomado el tren en King Cross, pero, en aquellos momentos, la chica de la actitud despreocupada, los zapatos de tacón y un corsé por vestido, apenas se atrevía a alejarse del tren que la había traído de Alnburgh.

Pero el revisor había dicho que tenía que darse prisa si quería tomar a tiempo el tren para Londres. Sujetó con fuerza su malparada bolsa de viaje y se obligó a avanzar.

Andén dos. ¿Dónde estaba el andén dos? Buscó en los cárteles indicadores con la mirada, pero la única palabra que parecía tener sentido era «Alnburgh». Nunca había sentido añoranza por su hogar, probablemente porque nunca había tenido uno adecuado, pero la sensación debía ser parecida a la angustia que estaba experimentando en aquellos momentos al ver aquella palabra.

Apartó la mirada. Ella no pertenecía a aquel lugar. La chica surgida de la nada con el nombre y el pasado falsos no pertenecía a aquel lugar, ni a una familia con mil años de historia.

Entonces, ¿cuál era su lugar?

Experimentó un creciente pánico. De pie en medio de la estación, se sintió de pronto como si estuviera cayendo, desapareciendo, y no tenía nada a qué aferrarse. Se volvió, buscando desesperadamente algo familiar…

Y entonces lo vio.

Darién avanzaba entre la multitud de viajeros, con la cabeza y los hombros por encima de casi todos los demás, con el rostro tenso, lívido y tan bello que, por unos momentos, Serena apenas pudo respirar.

–¡Darién!

Fue un susurro. Un gemido tan suave que la propia Serena apenas lo escuchó. Pero en aquel momento Darién volvió la cabeza y la miró. Redujo la marcha y, por unos instantes, la expresión de su rostro reveló algo que Serena nunca había visto en él: inseguridad, miedo. Lo mismo que estaba sintiendo ella… al menos hasta que lo había visto.

Pero aquella expresión dio paso a un feroz ceño fruncido mientras recorría a grandes zancadas la distancia que los separaba. Cuando se detuvo ante ella, la tomó entre sus brazos y la besó con auténtico fervor. Había lágrimas deslizándose por el rostro de Serena cuando se apartó.

–Mi tren… –murmuró, preparándose para la posibilidad de que Darién hubiera acudido a despedirse.

Sin dejar de mirarla, Darién negó lentamente con la cabeza.

–No lo tomes.

–¿Por qué no?

–Porque entonces yo también tendría que tomarlo – contestó Darién, serio–, y tendría que sentarme frente a ti durante dos horas y media, mirándote, aspirando tu aroma y deseando quitarle la ropa para hacerte el amor –sonrió y Serena sintió que su corazón latía más deprisa–. Ya tuve que hacerlo en una ocasión, y sé lo duro que es. Y ya que he tenido que secuestrar un coche fúnebre y cometer varias infracciones de tráfico para encontrarte, no quiero dejar que te vayas. Al menos hasta que haya dicho lo que quiero decir… empezando por pedirte disculpas.

–Darién, no tienes por qué…

–He estado practicando todo el camino desde Alnburgh–interrumpió Darién mientras frotaba con delicadeza las lágrimas de las mejillas de Serena–, así que te agradeceré que me escuches sin interrumpirme. He visto a Zafiro.

–¡Oh! ¿Y?

Darién frunció el ceño.

–Me horroriza… –Serena abrió la boca para protestar, pero él la silenció con un beso–… que haya podido pensar durante tanto tiempo que no lo aprobaría. ¿Acaso soy tan miserable?

Serena dejó escapar una risita.

–Estás preguntando a la persona equivocada.

Darién dejó caer las manos a los lados y la miró con expresión desolada.

–Lo siento tanto, Serena… He pasado mi vida desconfiando de todo el mundo, algo que se había convertido en una costumbre hasta que me he enterado de lo que te hizo Berryl en el colegio y he querido retorcerle el cuello. En ese momento he comprendido que confiaba por completo en ti.

–Pero lo de Dante… creía que…

Darién volvió a abrazar a Serena, que pudo sentir los latidos de su corazón.

–Estaba demasiado celoso como para pensar con claridad. Lo único que quería era destrozarlo. Sé que es una tontería, pero no puedo evitarlo. Te quiero para mí solo.

Serena lo miró a los ojos, maravillada.

–¿De verdad?

Como respuesta, Darién la besó con tal ternura que Serena se sintió como si le estuviera acariciando el alma.

–Nunca funcionará –murmuró contra su boca–. No soy lo suficientemente buena para ti.

–Creo que ya hemos dejado claro que eres demasiado buena para mí –replicó Darién antes de besarla en la comisura de los labios, en la barbilla…

Serena cerró los ojos, extasiada.

–Socialmente, me refiero. No soy nadie. Sería un desastre para tu carrera, entre las esposas de los demás oficiales…

Darién alzó el rostro y su mirada pareció iluminarse debido a una de luz interior.

–Las eclipsarás –dijo con suavidad–. Querrán odiarte por ser tan guapa, pero no podrán. Y ahora, ¿tienes más objeciones?

–No.

–En ese caso –dijo Darién a la vez que la tomaba de la mano–, vamos a buscar el hotel más cercano.

–Pero creía que debías reincorporarte…

–Tengo tres semanas de permiso por la muerte de mi padre, y no pienso desaprovechar ni un segundo.


	14. Chapter 14

**La historia no me pertenece es una transcripción de **_India Grey _s**in fines de lucro o promoción**

_Epílogo_

ERA UN pequeño artículo en la sección de propiedades de uno de los periódicos del domingo. Serena dio un gritito mientras comía un cruasán con mermelada de fresa en la deshecha cama que se había convertido en su mundo durante casi tres semanas.

–¡Escucha esto!

Inesperado giro en el caso de la herencia de los Chiba.

Tras la muerte de Mamuro Chiba, octavo conde de Hawksworth y dueño de la finca de Alnburgh, ha salido a la luz que el heredero esperado no va a ser quien reciba la herencia. Fuentes cercanas a la familia han confirmado que el heredero será Zafiro Chiba, el hijo del segundo matrimonio del conde, y no su hermano mayor, el comandante Darién Chiba. Este recibió recientemente la medalla George por la valentía demostrada en el cumplimiento de su deber. Sin embargo, es posible que el valor le fallara a la hora de ocuparse de la herencia. Según los habitantes de Alnburgh, las propiedades han estado muy desatendidas en los últimos años y el próximo dueño tendrá que enfrentarse a una pesada carga financiera. A pesar de que se rumorea que Darién Chiba posee una considerable fortuna personal, puede que esta sea una misión de rescate de la que no quiera ocuparse…

Serena dejó a un lado el periódico y miró a Darién con una traviesa sonrisa en los labios.

–Así que una «considerable fortuna…» –murmuró mientras le besaba un hombro–. Me gusta cómo suena eso.

Aún adormecido, Darién arqueó una ceja.

–Lo sabía –dijo con un suspiro–. No eres más que una cazafortunas…

–Tienes razón. Para ser sincera, lo único que me interesa es tu dinero y tu maravillosa casa en Chelsea –abarcó con un gesto del brazo el dormitorio y sus vistas a un precioso jardín exterior–. Por eso decidí soportar tu aburrida personalidad y tu aspecto, que tampoco es nada del otro mundo. Por no mencionar tu decepcionante actuación en la cama…

Serena dejó escapar un gritito cuando Darién deslizó una mano entre sus muslos.

–Disculpa… ¿qué estabas diciendo?

–Estaba… diciendo… –Serena dejó escapar un nuevo gritito, más cercano al ronroneo–… que solo me interesa tu dinero –Darién vio cómo se oscurecía su mirada cuando sus caricias se fueron volviendo más y más íntimas–. Siempre he querido ser el juguete de un hombre rico…

Darién se irguió apoyándose en un codo para poder verla mejor. Sin maquillaje, con su maravilloso pelo extendido sobre la almohada, le pareció lo más bello del mundo.

–¿Y no quieres ser la esposa de un hombre rico? –preguntó mientras se inclinaba para besarla en el cuello.

–Oh, no. Si estamos hablando de matrimonio, buscaría un título además de una fortuna –la voz de Serena se volvió más ronca cuando Darién le mordisqueó el lóbulo de la oreja–.

Y unas considerables propiedades que lo acompañaran.

Darién sonrió.

–De acuerdo. Es bueno saberlo. Ya que carezco de títulos y propiedades, probablemente no tenga ningún sentido preguntártelo…

–Bueno, puede que aún haya espacio para la negociación –replicó Serena de inmediato–. Y yo diría que en estos momentos estás en una situación ideal para negociar…

–Serena Tsukino –dijo Darién con solemnidad–, te amo porque eres lista, preciosa, sincera, leal…

–Los halagos te llevarán muy lejos –Serena cerró los ojos mientras los dedos de Darién seguían acariciándola íntimamente entre los muslos–. Y puede que con tus atenciones consigas el resto…

Darién sintió que su pecho se contraía mientras la miraba.

–Te amo porque crees que es mejor invertir en lencería que en ropa, y porque eres valiente, graciosa y muy sexy…y me preguntaba si querrías casarte conmigo.

La sonrisa que distendió el rostro de Serena fue de pura e incrédula felicidad. Fue como ver salir el sol.

–Sí –susurró–. Sí, por favor…

–Creo que es justo que te advierta que he sido desheredado por mi familia…

Serena tomó el rostro de Darién entre sus manos y lo miró con ojos brillantes.

–Podemos tener nuestra propia familia.

Darién frunció el ceño y apartó un mechón de pelo de la mejilla de Serena. De pronto, la emoción hizo que le costara hablar.

–No tengo título, ni castillo, ni tierras que ofrecerte…

Ella rio y lo abrazó.

–Te aseguro que no quiero que nada sea distinto…

FIN

Que futuro le espera a esta pareja lo descubrirás en "**En la cama con un extraño" **espero subirla pronto


End file.
